Los Herederos y el Jinete Nocturno
by Jimmy Moriarty
Summary: Han pasado diecinueve años desde que Harry Potter derrotó a Voldemort y una nueva generacion ha arribado a Hogwarts. Albus y sus amigos tendran que enfrentar los peligros del castillo, y la aparicion de un peligro ya olvidado. Mientras Harry trabaja en lo que parece ser una mision de rutina que acaba convirtiendose en una amenaza para él y su familia.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes, entornos y demás marcas son propiedad de JK Rowling, excepto obviamente los personajes originales. Todos ha sido usado solamente para entretencion. _

**1**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Harry Potter observó el tren de Hogwarts perderse en la distancia y caminó acompañado de su esposa y sus amigos Ron y Hermione de vuelta al mundo _muggle_. Salieron en silencio con los pensamientos aún puestos en los muchachos que había partido rumbo a la escuela. Harry no podía creer que Albus ya estuviera la edad suficiente para iniciar su educación mágica, era increíble lo rápido que habían pasado los años, él ya se había convertido en un adulto que había formado una familia propia, al igual que casi toda la gente de su generación. Incluso podía ver con orgullo como sus amigos más cercanos Ron y Hermione, también habían logrado lo mismo y ahora se veían fortalecidos en sus respectivas carreras. Ahora sus hijos, la nueva generación de magos y brujas comenzaba una nueva etapa, era este el comienzo de un camino y era agradable ver como todo esto se realizaba en medio de un agradable ambiente de paz. Las sombras del pasado se habían diluido hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Con la muerte de Lord Voldemort– a quien gran parte de la comunidad mágica había comenzado a llamar por su nombre, ya que el miedo había desaparecido prácticamente por completo– todos los resabios de la guerra, a casi veinte años de que terminara, prácticamente habían desaparecido. Pero el mal no se había ido, aún seguía agazapado en algún lugar esperando resurgir. Era por esta razón que su trabajo como Auror nunca tenía descanso, aún quedaban muchas criaturas tenebrosas pululando por el mundo y muchos magos oscuros que seguían practicando la magia negra. Aunque afortunadamente ninguno se había convertido en una amenaza seria si representaban una molestia que no tenía fin, porque apenas eliminaban un foco aparecía otro en algún otro lugar; este trabajo le había enseñado a lo largo de los años que el mal no puede ser destruido, solo controlado, siempre va a estar allí queriendo atacar. Era por eso que las guerras, tanto en el mundo _muggle _como en la comunidad mágica se habían sucedido. La historia en ambos mundos es siempre cíclica, lo único que esperaba es que este periodo de paz se extendiera a lo largo de su vida, porque no se sentía preparado para enfrentar otra guerra.

Harry junto a sus amigos salieron de la estación y caminaron lentamente hasta el estacionamiento, en el camino se les unió Teddy Lupin quien ese día comenzaba su periodo de prueba en el Departamento de Aurores. Se le veía contento y muy ufano, seguramente su reciente encuentro con Victoire aun lo tenía en las nubes. Harry lo entendía muy bien, él sabía perfectamente lo que era estar enamorado, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, él seguía amando a su esposa como el primer día.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Teddy?– preguntó apenas este llegó a su lado– Preparado para tu primer día.

–Por supuesto padrino– respondió el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa y Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse nuevamente con el notable parecido que tenía con Remus, el difunto amigo de sus padres y de quien Harry guardaba un imborrable recuerdo– Estoy ansioso por empezar.

–Tienes que estar preparado– agregó Ron– Recuerda que el trabajo en terreno es completamente distinto al trabajo en la Academia. No puedes descuidarte ni un solo instante.

–Lo tengo muy claro, no tienes por qué recordármelo. Estoy preparado para todo lo que pueda pasar.

–No asustes al muchacho Ron– lo reprendió su mujer mirándolo con severidad– No ves que ya debe estar lo suficientemente nervioso.

–Además– agregó Harry– Nosotros vamos a estar ahí en caso de que pase cualquier cosa.

– ¿Cómo es eso?– preguntó Teddy mirándolo extrañado.

–No te molestes, pero me tomé la libertad de asignarte a nuestra división.

–Espero que no estés tratando de protegerme padrino– agregó el muchacho mirándolo seriamente– Tienes que tener claro que soy capaz de protegerme por mí mismo.

–Eso lo tengo muy claro muchacho. Lo único que quiero es ver de cerca cuáles son tus progresos. Además si no te gusta la idea puedo asignarte a otra división apenas lleguemos a la oficina.

–No te preocupes por eso. No te estoy reclamando nada, lo único que pido es que seas imparcial conmigo.

–Eso puedes tenerlo por seguro, al primer error grave voy a ser el primero en reportarte a la Academia. Eso tienes que tenerlo muy claro.

–No esperaba menos de ti.

Ginny caminaba a su lado tomando de la mano a la pequeña Lily y hasta el momento se había mantenido ajena a la conversación, seguramente todavía embargada por el sentimiento de tener que alejarse de sus hijos por tanto tiempo después de haber compartido a su lado todo el verano, sobre todo a Albus de quien se separaba por primera vez. Harry la miró un instante y le esbozó una sonrisa que trató de ser tranquilizadora, hacía poco había sido ella quien lo había tranquilizado mientras el tren se alejaba y ahora era ella quien se encontraba sumergida en la nostalgia.

– ¿Vas a irte a casa ahora amor?– preguntó Harry mirándola con ternura.

–Sí, quiero dejar a Lily allí antes de partir al periódico.

– ¿Tú madre va a cuidarla nuevamente?

–Sí. No me imagino que vaya a pasar con ella, cuando Lily tenga que ir a Hogwarts.

–Para eso aún queda tiempo, lo único que espero es que no malcríe mucho a la niña. No quiero encontrar otro refugio de dulces en la pieza de mi hija. Ya ves que Molly pasó de madre represora a abuela consentidora en muy poco tiempo.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su esposo. Aún recordaba el incidente ocurrido un par de meses atrás cuando su elfo doméstico Kreacher encontró bajo la cama de Lily una verdadera dulcería. Entonces la niña confesó que su abuela la llevaba de compras cada día y que a la vuelta siempre venían cargadas con más de una bolsa con caramelos.

–No te preocupes, ya hablé con ella de eso.

– ¿Vas a llevarte el auto?

Ginny asintió en silencio.

–Es lo mejor, creo que es conveniente que vean al menos a uno de nosotros salir de aquí en automóvil. Nosotros vamos a aparecernos en el Ministerio.

Miró a su alrededor para percatarse de que no hubiese ningún _muggle _que pudiese verlos, acto seguido sacó su varita y redujo el automóvil de Ron al tamaño de una caja de dulces para después metérselo en el bolsillo.

–No te preocupes, después te lo devuelvo.

Ginny le dio a su esposo un rápido beso en los labios y se introdujo en el automóvil, mientras su hija daba la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Se despidió de todos saludándolos con las manos y salió del estacionamiento para perderse en el tráfico londinense.

El resto del grupo se encaminó hacia un pequeño callejón que había frente a la estación de King Cross, ese era el mejor lugar que tenían para poder desaparecerse rumbo al Ministerio.

–Bueno chicos– dijo Ron una vez que hubieron llegado al pequeño callejón donde apenas se colaba el ruido de los automóviles– Nos espera un largo día de trabajo.

Dicho esto todo el grupo se desapareció, de vuelta al mundo mágico.

Mientras Harry y sus amigos abandonaban la estación y se preparaban para sumergirse de nuevo en la rutina, Albus Potter acompañado por su prima Rose caminaba por el pasillo del tren en busca de un compartimiento vacío. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban ocupados por alumnos de cursos superiores o por estudiantes que habían sido más rápidos al momento de subirse al tren. Finalmente pudieron encontrar un compartimiento con un solo niño negro que miraba distraído hacia la ventana.

–Disculpa–dijo Albus– ¿está ocupado?

–No se preocupen– dijo el muchacho sonriendo– No estoy esperando a nadie. ¿Primer año?

–Sí, los dos– respondió Rose, mientras ambos tomaban asiento– Soy Rose Weasley y este es mi primo Albus Potter.

–Prefiero que me digan Al– se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho.

–Mucho gusto, soy Dylan Thomas. Tú eres hijo de Harry Potter ¿verdad?

–Sí, él es mi padre– respondió Albus si inmutarse. Sabía que esa pregunta se la iban a hacer muchas veces mientras estuviera en el colegio, después de todo su apellido era ampliamente conocido dentro de la comunidad mágica. Aunque a él, a diferencia de su padre no le molestaba llamar la atención, no por una cosa de ego, sino simplemente porque sabía que eso era algo con lo que iba a tener inevitablemente que convivir y no valía la pena molestarse por ello.

–Mi padre conoció al tuyo cuando iban a la escuela, su nombre es Dean Thomas.

–Creo haber oído hablar de él, por lo que sé ahora trabajan juntos en la oficina de Aurores.

Siguieron conversando a lo largo del viaje, comentaron lo emocionados que estaban por poder ingresar en Hogwarts, como los tres eran hijos de magos, habían crecido escuchando acerca de la escuela, por lo tanto era obvio que su primer año en ese lugar los llenara de excitación y nerviosismo. Dylan era una muchacho agradable y daba gusto conversar con él, pero había algo en su actitud que no encajaba, se daba de muy buena manera con los demás, pero parecía como si se sintiera mal haciéndolo, como si conversar con los demás lo hiciese sentir incómodo. Algunos lo llamarían timidez, Albus no sabía que nombre darle.

Entre los muchos temas que tocaron a lo largo del viaje, estaba el asunto de las Casas, lo que hizo que Albus reviviera nuevamente el temor que lo había venido asaltando durante las últimas semanas, específicamente desde el momento en que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. La conversación que había tenido con su padre en la estación lo había tranquilizado un poco, pero no había logrado alejar completamente ese temor. Al sabía que sus padres entenderían si es que terminaba en otra casa que no fuese Gryffindor, pero no tenía claro si sus hermanos o sus primos llegasen a entenderlo, sobre todo si terminaba en una casa con tan mala fama como lo era Slytherin. Además de eso estaba el temor de pensar que pasaría con él en esa Casa. Allí había muchos descendientes de Mortífagos y él siendo hijo de quien era estaba seguro que no la iba a pasar bien allí.

A la mitad del viaje los tres niños vieron abrirse la puerta del compartimiento e ingresar en él a James Potter, quien venía acompañado de su primo Louis, quien cursaba en el mismo año que él.

Al conocía las travesuras de su hermano, porque muchas veces se jactaba de ellas en casa, aunque siempre lo hacía con él o con su hermana Lily, ya que sus padres solían ser muy estrictos, sobre todo Ginny, quien había heredado el mismo temperamento que su madre y estaba muy atenta a las travesuras de su hijo mayor. James (o J.S., como se hacía llamar por sus amigos y conocidos para no ser confundido con su abuelo y poder hacerse un nombre por sí mismo, sobre todo en el quidditch que era su gran pasión) junto a sus primos Louis y Fred, se habían convertido en los pillos más famosos de Hogwarts en los últimos años, había algunos que incluso los comparaban con los celebres gemelos Weasley, cuyo nombre ya era sinónimo de leyenda. Dentro de las paredes del colegio, incluso quedaba un pequeño resto del pantano que ambos crearon cuando estaban en séptimo para rebelarse contra la tiranía de una fugaz directora. Después de la muerte de Fred, se había instalado junto al pantano una placa que rezaba: _"En memoria de Fred Weasley, por hacer este mundo un poco más alegre"_.

– ¿Cómo están pequeños?–dijo James sentándose junto a su prima– ¿Disfrutando del viaje?

Albus asintió y aprovechó de presentarles a su nuevo compañero quien saludó a ambos con un tímido asentimiento.

– ¿Dónde está Fredy?–preguntó el muchacho curioso.

–Está en un compartimiento de adelante, con algunos compañeros–respondió Louis– Tiene que cuidar nuestra sorpresa para la primera semana.

– ¿Qué es lo que están planeando?– preguntó Rose mirándolos con severidad– No estarán pensando causar problemas apenas lleguen.

– ¿Nosotros?– dijo James fingiendo sorpresa e inocencia– Como se te ocurre primita, lo único que vamos a hacer es alegrar un poquito el tedio de los primeros días.

––Exactamente primo–agregó Louis– el Sargento va a tener mucho trabajo que hacer.

Rose bufó enfadada, pero no dijo nada más. Lo que sus primos interpretaron como un buen signo, era claro que Rose desaprobaba su actitud, pero no iba a decir nada por el simple hecho de ser sus parientes.

–Cambiando de tema chicos, hay una noticia que corre por todo el tren y creo que les va a interesar.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?–preguntó Albus

–Hay un nuevo alumno en Hogwarts que parece no querer integrarse.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

–Que no está viajando en ninguno de los compartimientos.

– ¿Entonces donde está?–preguntó Rose intrigada, olvidando por un momento su enfado.

–Sentado en la plataforma al fondo del tren. Al aire libre.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio– dijo Albus– Allá afuera debe estar helando. ¿Quién puede querer estar en la plataforma en vez de aquí dentro con calefacción? Debe ser alguien muy tonto.

–O muy desadaptado– comentó Rose.

–Yo lo vi– dijo Dylan interviniendo en la conversación– Iba caminando hacia el final del tren, pero pensé que estaría buscando los últimos compartimientos, no que se dirigiera hacia la plataforma. Iba cargando un bolso.

– ¿Un bolso?– preguntó James– ¿Un bolso _muggle_? ¿No subió con un baúl como todos los demás? Eso va a traerle problemas.

–No lo creo– dijo Rose– El baúl es más una tradición de mago que una imposición del colegio, la mayoría de nosotros llevamos un baúl porque nos resulta más cómodo, pero cualquier persona, puede llevar el equipaje que desee. Por lo que sé hasta mediados del siglo pasado muchos hijos de _muggles_ usaban sus maletas u otro tipo de equipaje, después comenzaron a contagiarse de nuestras costumbres.

–No me lo digas– preguntó Albus, con una sonrisa– ¿_Historia de Hogwarts_?

Rose asintió en silencio.

–Eres una enciclopedia viviente– opinó James con sorna– Igual que tu madre.

–Y muy orgullosa que estoy de ello– dijo Rose clavando sus llameantes ojos en su primo. Si había algo que no toleraba es que alguien se burlara de su madre.

–Volviendo al tema– dijo Louis adelantándose a lo que podía ser el comienzo de una pelea familiar– ¿Quién creen que sea nuestro misterioso viajero? ¿Tú qué opinas J.S?

–Puede que sea pariente de un Mortífago. Si yo fuera uno de ellos claro que no querría hablar con nadie.

–No lo creo– dijo Rose, lanzándole a James una mirada de desprecio, el comentario acerca de su madre la había molestado bastante– En Hogwarts debe haber muchos parientes de Mortífagos, la mayoría mantiene contactos solo con la casa de Slytherin, pero no se aíslan de esta manera.

–Tal vez es solo alguien que no le gusta compartir– dijo Albus quien solía apostar que las soluciones más simples eran siempre las correctas– Sé que llama la atención, pero he conocido gente así, aunque no a este extremo, deberíamos olvidarnos de él y dejarlo tranquilo.

A gran parte de su familia le gustaba la lógica que Albus solía aplicarle a los problemas o las situaciones. Rose era por mucho la persona más inteligente de la familia, después de todo había heredado toda la capacidad intelectual de Hermione, su madre, pero el segundo de los Potter, poseía un sentido común que nadie sabía de dónde venía. Lo único que sabían era que sus apreciaciones muchas veces eran las adecuadas. Así que apenas intervino en la conversación, todos decidieron que era mejor cambiar de tema.

Así que el resto del viaje lo ocuparon en discutir acerca del colegio y lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante. James les contó muchas historias muy fantasiosas acerca de la vida en Hogwarts, él único que parecía preocupado por todo lo que James contaba era Dylan, pero muy pronto Rose le aclaró que no debía hacer caso de él que era experto en hacer bromas.

El viaje avanzó rápido, pronto James y Louis abandonaron el compartimiento y se dirigieron de vuelta al suyo, dejando a los tres sumergidos en una alegre conversación. Poco después que ambos se hubiesen marchado, pasó el carro de las golosinas, oportunidad que los tres chicos aprovecharon para atiborrarse de dulces y chocolates. Cuando estas se acabaron, el sol ya comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte, dando paso a un crepúsculo neblinoso. Sabiendo que el viaje se acercaba a su fin, los chicos procedieron a vestirse con las túnicas del colegio.

Cuando ya se encontraron listos con su vestimenta del colegio, los tres chicos sintieron abrirse la puerta del compartimiento, en el umbral se paró un muchacho que también vestía la túnica de Hogwarts, en su mano derecha llevaba un bolso _ muggle _por lo que los chicos supieron de inmediato que se trataba del muchacho del que habían estado hablando con James.

–Necesito dejar mi bolso aquí– dijo mirando alrededor y observándolos a todos con atención, había algo en su mirada que hizo a Albus sentirse extrañamente nervioso– Tengo entendido que si el equipaje no está en un compartimiento no puede ser llevado al castillo.

Sin esperar respuesta dejó el bolso en el piso y lo empujó con el pié debajo de uno de los asientos. Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Rose lo detuvo diciendo:

–Disculpa ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?

El chico frunció el ceño y contestó con voz firme:

–Lo sabrán en el castillo ¿Por qué tendría que perder el tiempo diciéndoselo?

–Solo quería hacer conversación– contestó la muchacha un tanto turbada– No tienes por qué viajar solo, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

Sin dejar su expresión adusta, el chico esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, pero no necesito compañía. Además aquí ya son muchos, no creo que te sientas sola. No es bueno andar rogando que te acompañen ¿sabes?

El chico cerró la puerta del compartimiento dejando a todos absolutamente pasmados por su altanera reacción, el primero en abrir la boca fue Albus, quien dijo visiblemente molesto.

–Ese chico es un pelmazo. No puedo creer que haya alguien tan desagradable– vio a su prima que miraba hacia la puerta con los puños apretados– Tranquila Rose, tú solo quisiste ser amable. No es culpa tuya que es muchacho sea tan…

–Estúpido– completó Rose, despegando apenas los labios– Lamento que no me haya dado la oportunidad de cruzarle la cara de una cachetada.

–Nunca te había visto tan molesta.

–Ese chico va a tener que cuidarse– agregó Dylan– se acaba de ganar una enemiga de cuidado.

En ese momento notaron como el tren comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse completamente. Habían llegado a Hogsmeade. Los tres chicos salieron del compartimiento, para reunirse en el andén con el resto de los alumnos. Albus vio de reojo como al pasar Rose le daba una patada a al bolso que había quedado a un lado del pasillo.

Una vez en el andén vieron como los alumnos de los cursos superiores se alejaban de la estación, Albus había escuchado de sus padres como los alumnos de segundo en adelante se trasladaban en carruajes tirados por animales invisibles llamados _thestrals_, pero él y sus compañeros de primero tendrían que cruzar el lago en botes hasta el castillo. Agradecía que aquella noche fuese clara, ya que les auguraba un viaje tranquilo.

Rose escudriñaba la multitud de alumnos, al parecer ansiosa por encontrar al chico que se había portado de forma tan grosera con ella, lo vio en un rincón tratando de mantenerse lo más apartado posible, hizo el gesto de querer ir hacia donde estaba él, pero sintió la mano de su primo sobre el hombro reteniéndola suavemente y, al volverse, lo vio negar suavemente con la cabeza, Rose comprendió inmediatamente el significado de ese gesto, no valí la pena hacer un escándalo en ese momento, tendría que esperar, después de todo tenía todo un año por delante.

De pronto desde la oscuridad, vieron aparecer una figura enorme que portaba un candil encendido, Albus y Rose reconocieron inmediatamente a Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, profesor y desde hacía dos años, jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor. Aunque sus colegas y especialmente el director del colegio le habían dicho que podía prescindir de su labor de buscar a los alumnos de primero, pero él había dicho que esa era una de las partes que más le gustaba de su trabajo.

– ¡Los de primero por aquí!– gritó repitiendo la señal que llevaba haciendo desde hacía más de cuarenta años– ¡Todos los de primero conmigo!

Los alumnos caminaron hacia él y se apiñaron a su alrededor, en el aire se sentía una mezcla de nervios y excitación.

–Hola chicos– dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Albus y Rose– Me alegra que por fin hayan venido. Rose– le dedicó a la chica una radiante sonrisa– estás cada día más linda, espero que seas tan buena estudiante como tu madre.

–Voy a intentarlo– replicó Rose con humildad.

–Y tú Albus, te pareces cada día más a tu padre. Sólo te faltan los anteojos y la cicatriz– Albus asintió, un tanto incómodo por el comentario– Bueno, basta de charla. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que caminen, aún nos queda un trecho para llegar a los botes. ¡Chicos, andando!

Sin decir una palabra más los muchachos se echaron a andar tras la imponente figura de Hagrid.


	2. La Rosa Negra

_Quiero darle las gracias a todos por haber leído mi historia y por haber dejado sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando, como siempre las reviews y demás ayudan al trabajo del escritor. Mil besos y disfruten de la lectura._

**2**

**La rosa negra**

Aquel había sido un día sumamente raro. Harry se sentía agotado, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, pero no era una sensación de cansancio físico, era algo más emocional, estaba más relacionado con su estado de ánimo que con otra cosa. Los acontecimientos del día lo habían dejado con una sensación incómoda y con un gusto raro en la boca.

* * *

Todo había comenzado temprano en la mañana después que fuera junto a su mujer y sus amigos a la estación de King Cross para dejar a sus hijos en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Al regresar al Ministerio recordó que tenía una cita con el Ministro en su oficina, el día anterior le había comunicado que tenía un asunto urgente que tratar con él.

–Perfecto– dijo Ron con cierto fastidio, mientras subían en el ascensor. Hermione se había separado de ellos para hacer un poco de trabajo en terreno– Trabajo pesado un Lunes por la mañana.

–Así es el trabajo Ron– replicó Harry– Nuestra labor no respeta horarios ni compromisos. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto Teddy– dijo mirando a su ahijado con una sonrisa–. No te va quedar mucho tiempo para tu novia.

–Agradezco entonces que ella esté en Hogwarts– ¿Necesitan que vaya con ustedes?

–No es necesario, dirígete a la oficina para que conozcas al resto del personal. Ron y yo estaremos allá pronto con las novedades.

–Muy bien Harry– cuando el ascensor llegó al piso donde se encontraba la Oficina de Aurores, Ted descendió y se despidió de ellos con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Poco rato después el ascensor llegó al Primer piso donde se encontraba la oficina del Ministro junto con otras dependencias.

–Bueno– dijo Harry mientras bajaba– Es hora de ver que quiere Kingsley

Ambos salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a través de un largo pasillo a una oficina que se encontraba justo en el final. Harry abrió la puerta y vio a Kingsley Shacklelbot el Ministro de Magia, sentado tras su escritorio.

Lo que más le asombraba a Harry era el hecho que Kingsley se conservaba prácticamente igual desde el momento que lo conoció hacía poco más de veinte años, sólo unas cuantas arrugas en la frente producto del agotador trabajo denotaban el paso del tiempo.

–Buenos días chicos– saludó el Ministro poniéndose de pie y saludando a cada uno con un fuerte apretón de manos– Me alegra verlos. Supe que estaban dejando a sus hijos en el tren.

–Sí Kingsley– dijo Ron con una sonrisa– A esta hora ya van todos rumbo a Hogwarts.

–Pero no creo que nos hayas citado aquí para hablar de nuestros hijos ¿verdad?– interrumpió Harry, los años le habían enseñado que había asuntos que no podían dilatarse y el tono en la voz de Kingsley la última vez que hablaron le había dado a entender que este era uno de esos asuntos.

El rostro de Kingsley se endureció y adoptó una expresión seria y vigilante.

–Tienes razón Harry. Tenemos algo muy serio entre manos. Algo que compete no sólo a la seguridad de este Ministerio sino que se arrastra desde fuera.

– ¿De qué se trata?

El Ministro se disponía a responder cuando un llamado a la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Kingsley pidió que entrasen y de inmediato un hombre al que nunca habían visto hizo ingreso en la oficina.

Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, de porte aristocrático, pero había algo en sus movimientos que delataba la presencia de algún entrenamiento especial. Tenía el cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás en una melena bien recortada, que le crecía poco más abajo de las orejas y los ojos de un intenso color azul. Vestía pantalones de paño, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas y sobre estas una túnica de viaje de color azul marino.

Saludó a todos con una inclinación de cabeza y dijo apresuradamente con una voz profunda cargada de un fuerte acento australiano:

–Buenos días a todos, lamento el retraso, pero tuve un problema para llegar aquí. Mi escoba sufrió algunos desperfectos.

–No se preocupe Roydman, apenas habíamos empezado nuestra reunión. Chicos– dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Harry– Les presento a Jim Roydman, es miembro de la Comisión Internacional de Aurores.

–Mucho gusto– dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y estrechándole la mano, gesto que Ron imitó– Había tenido tiempo de toparme con tu gente antes, pero no tan seguido como habría supuesto.

–No te preocupes– dijo Roydman con una sonrisa– nos pasa mucho y eso que llevamos casi veinte años operando.

La Comisión Internacional de Aurores había sido fundada poco después del final de la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort, con el objetivo de atrapar a los Mortífagos que habían logrado escapar del país. La labor de la Comisión había tenido tanto éxito y tan buena acogida en la Comunidad Mágica que se había terminado transformando en un cuerpo permanente que operaba en todos los países y que poseía un jurisdicción sin fronteras para poder encarcelar a los criminales y llevarlos a juicio en sus respectivos países. Lamentablemente con el paso de los años la popularidad de la Comisión había decaído considerablemente debido a que muchos consideraban que la autoridad que poseían era demasiada y que no había nadie que supervisara sus actividades, ya que la Comisión no estaba obligada a responder ante ningún país a menos que estuviera en una operación conjunta con su Ministerio.

Una vez que los tres hubiesen tomado asiento nuevamente, Kingsley se encargó de explicar las razones de la presencia de este hombre

–Roydman ha venido en nombre de la Comisión para ayudarnos con el problema que tenemos entre manos. Yo estaba a punto de explicarles a mis hombres de que se trataba, pero sé muy bien que tú posees antecedentes más detallados.

–Muchas gracias señor Ministro– dijo Roydman tomando asiento en una silla vacía– Hace una par de meses se detectó la presencia de unos Magos en el Norte de Australia practicando rituales de magia negra, estos rituales incluían sacrificios animales, conjuros con sangre e incluso la participación de _muggles._ Situación que no ha sido confirmada, pero que se sospecha por la gran desaparición de personas en las cercanías de los lugares en las que se ha detectado esta actividad. Magos del Ministerio de Magia australiano lograron cercar a las personas responsables de estos hechos, lamentablemente lograron escapar no sin antes asesinar a preparados Aurores de ese Ministerio, lo que indica que se trata de gente con mucha habilidad.

En días posteriores se supo que habían escapado a Europa, específicamente a Austria, lugar en donde se dedicaron a reclutar seguidores y a seguir con sus actividades. Así fue como siguieron a Alemania, Polonia, Holanda y Francia. Tenemos la total certeza de ello porque, tras de sí, estas personas dejaron un reguero de sangre, que no fue difícil de seguir. Últimamente supimos que esta gente había cruzado el Canal de la Mancha rumbo a Inglaterra y que se habían instalado en algún lugar cerca de Devon donde continuaron con sus actividades de magia negra, la policía _muggle_ ha recibido muchos reportes, los que fueron derivados directamente a este Ministerio, él día de ayer.

–Reportes que llegaron directamente a mis manos– agregó Kingsley– ya que al tratarse de un caso con ribetes internacionales, debía ser analizado directamente por mí antes de ser derivado a su oficina.

–Estaba al tanto de eso– dijo Harry– Pero ¿están seguros que los hombres que salieron de Australia son los mismos que ingresaron a Inglaterra?

–Absolutamente– dijo Roydman– la similitud de sus conductas y de sus actividades nos indican que son los que han estado paseándose por toda Europa. Además existe un detalle que los identifica.

– ¿Cuál es?

–En todos los lugares que realizaron magia negra justo antes de que los encontráramos, dejaron una rosa negra.

– ¿Una rosa negra?

–Sí, es una especie de símbolo que los identifica.

–Eso indica que son un grupo organizado– dijo Harry pensativo.

–Pero usted dijo que habían estado reclutando seguidores por los países que pasaban– intervino Ron– En ese caso deberían ser muchísimos ¿cómo es posible que no los hayamos detectado en cuanto pisaron suelo Británico?

–Creemos que solo fue una facción la que ingresó a Inglaterra, tal vez con el objetivo de reclutar más seguidores, al parecer los demás siguen esparcidos por Europa. Es por esa razón que es necesario atrapar a las personas aquí para que puedan revelarnos el paradero del resto de su gente.

– ¿Cuántas personas cree que llegaron a Inglaterra?

–No lo sabemos con seguridad. Pero suponemos que son alrededor de veinte.

–Son un número importante– dijo Harry pensativo– Aunque no excesivamente preocupante. ¿Dónde se encuentran en estos momentos?

–Por lo que sé salieron de Devon el día de ayer y se instalaron en las cercanías del bosque de Dean.

– ¿Está seguro?– preguntó Ron– ¿es una información fiable?

–Absolutamente. Algunos _muggles _hicieron denuncias a la policía local de situaciones extrañas que estaban ocurriendo en el bosque, denuncias que derivaron inmediatamente a nosotros.

– ¿Saben cuál es el objetivo final de esta gente?

–No lo sabemos– contestó Kingsley esta vez– pero el que estén reclutando seguidores, es una noticia preocupante.

–Tienes mucha razón. ¿Qué es lo que necesita de nosotros señor Roydman?

–Por lo pronto que me permitan trabajar con ustedes, soy el miembro de la Comisión asignado a esta misión y me gustaría tener la total cooperación de su Ministerio en este asunto.

–La tendrá– dijo Kingsley, sin dudarlo, pero se apresuró a agregar– Pero debe tener claro que mientras esta operación se encuentre en suelo británico, está bajo nuestra jurisdicción y por lo tanto se encuentra bajo la autoridad del Ministerio.

–Ningún problema– dijo Roydman esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora– No es mi intención ni de la Comisión, intervenir en los asuntos competentes a su jurisdicción, señor Ministro.

Kingsley no agregó nada más, solo se limitó a asentir suavemente.

–Muy bien– dijo Harry– Creo que es necesario que nos pongamos de inmediato en camino. ¿Cuánta gente está trabajando con usted?

–Por lo pronto son sólo tres personas. Si es necesario puedo traer más, pero confío en que tienen personal calificado y que eso no será necesario.

–Lo tenemos Roydman, confío plenamente en todos y cada uno de mis hombres.

–Muy bien– dijo el Ministro– si no queda nada más que decir lo mejor será que se pongan en camino. Harry, necesito que me mantengas al tanto de las novedades en este asunto.

–No te preocupes Kingsley, mañana en la mañana tendrás un informe de este día en tu escritorio.

Sin decir nada más Harry, Ron y Jim Roydman se pusieron de pie y después de despedirse del Ministro hicieron abandono de su despacho.

– ¿Dónde se encuentran sus hombres en este momento Roydman?– preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

–Están concentrados en Coventry, es nuestro punto de encuentro.

–Muy bien, le presentaré al grupo y después nos marcharemos, es necesario encontrar a esa gente antes que empiece a causar estragos.

–Me agrada ver que hay un hombre de acción tras la leyenda– dijo Roydman con una sonrisa de satisfacción– Y por favor, llámame Jim.

– ¿Es usted el señor John Gray?– preguntó Harry al hombre que salió de la casa.

El hombre que salió de la casa, era un muggle de edad avanzada, que vestía un jeans y una camisa de color oscuro y que caminaba apoyado en un bastón. Lanzó una desconfiada mirada al grupo que se parapetaba detrás de Harry, pero al parecer su aspecto lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Todos, incluido a Harry, vestían trajes de color oscuro, los que le daba un aspecto confortable, visto desde los ojos de un muggle parecían un grupo de policías vestidos de paisano. Y esa era precisamente la idea.

Harry había adoptado esa modalidad desde que se había hecho cargo de la Oficina de Aurores, había convivido poco con muggles durante su infancia, ya que sus tíos preferían que saliera lo menos posible, pero si había algo que había aprendido de su estancia con los Dursley era que si hay algo que la gente como ellos respeta es a la Policía y eso facilitaba mucho su trabajo.

El grupo había sido bien informado de la situación por parte de Harry y Roydman, quien le había entregado lo detalles esenciales.

Así que Harry, junto a los Aurores de su división, entre los que se encontraban Ron y su ahijado Teddy a quien había decidido llevar ya que mientras antes se acostumbrara al trabajo de campo iba a ser mejor para él y para su grupo, se habían dirigido al pueblo de Coventry, donde se encontraron con los hombres de Roydman, que adoptaron la misma vestimenta aunque no parecían muy convencidos. Pese a lo cual no habían dudado en acatar las órdenes, por lo visto eran hombres con experiencia, con el tiempo Harry había aprendido a distinguirlos con un solo vistazo y la forma de desenvolverse que tenían estos hombre le hacía pensar que eran personas que ya estaban curtidas en el trabajo de campo.

Su primer paso fue contactar con el hombre que había hecho las denuncias, ya que era el único que podía corroborarles si los hombres que buscaban aún se encontraban en las cercanías, ya que si habían decidido marcharse, su presencia allí era absolutamente inútil. Aunque muchos lo dudaran, la experiencia le había enseñado que muchas veces los _muggles_ pueden llegar a resultar muy útiles.

–Sí soy yo– dijo Gray acercándose a la reja– ¿Qué se les ofrece?

–Soy Harry Potter, Inteligencia– Sacó una billetera con una identificación que llevaba preparada para estos casos– Necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas.

–Adelante. Estoy para servirles.

–Sabemos que hace unos días reportó actividad inusual en el bosque ¿Qué puede decirnos de ello?

–Bueno, hace un par de días fui al bosque a cazar conejos en compañía de mi nieto. Estábamos tan entusiasmados que se nos hizo de noche. Para cuando decidimos volver, vimos unas luces muy extrañas, tratamos de encontrar la fuente de las luces, pero no pudimos, ya que unos hombres vestidos con unas ridículas capas negras nos sorprendieron, decidimos huir, a pesar de llevar mi escopeta conmigo decidimos ser prudentes, muchas veces no sabes con qué se va uno a encontrar.

–Lo entiendo. Dígame ¿ha visto más actividad extraña en el bosque estos días?

–Por supuesto– dijo el hombre con vehemencia, al parecer le agradaba mucho la idea de cooperar en una investigación– Siempre se escuchan ruidos y explosiones provenientes de allá arriba.

Señaló con la cabeza a una porción del bosque que comenzaba al final de una empinada colina que se extendía a poco más de un kilómetro de la casa donde se encontraban.

–La última vez que lo oí fue en la mañana–continuó el hombre– Me despertó un fuerte ruido y supe que no podía ser nadie más que esa gente.

–Muy bien señor Gray. Agradecemos mucho su cooperación.

–Dígame oficial– Gray se acercó a Harry y le habló casi en un susurro– ¿Se trata de terroristas?

Había tal esperanza reflejada en los ojos del hombre que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír, no necesitaba usar la Legeremancia para saber qué era lo que el hombre quería escuchar.

–Sí, señor Gray, estamos buscando a terroristas, pero es un asunto confidencial, por lo que no puedo darle más detalles. Y le agradecería que no le hablara a nadie de esto.

–No se preocupe, no diré una palabra. Sabía que eran terroristas, ninguna persona decente podría vestirse de esa manera.

Se despidieron de Gray, quien volvió a entrar mascullando entre dientes, y comenzaron alejarse de la casa.

–Seguro no va a decir nada– exclamó Ron quien caminaba a su lado– Estoy convencido que el día de mañana todos sus vecinos van a saber de esta visita.

–La gente como ese hombre, suelen ser sumamente predecibles. Lo bueno es que ahora sabemos que los hombres que buscamos siguen ahí y tenemos donde empezar a buscar.

–Muy bien. Debemos aparecernos en el bosque. Mientras antes acorralemos a esa gente mejor.

–Vamos a caminar un trecho– dijo alzando la voz y dirigiéndose al grupo– Es probable que los vecinos aún sigan mirando por las ventana, cuando sienta que es seguro daré la orden de Desaparecer–. En el rostro de Ron se dibujó una expresión de desazón– Anímate Ron, te hará bien un poco de ejercicio, en los últimos meses has subido bastante de peso.

Recorrieron a pie la mitad del trayecto y cuando Harry estuvo seguro que ningún _muggle _los observaba dio la orden de desaparecer. Todos obedecieron y de inmediato aparecieron junto al bosque, Harry sabía que no era prudente aparecer dentro de sus límites ya que era más que probable que los hombres que buscaban hubiesen establecido protecciones mágicas para que nadie pudiese aproximarse, sobre todo después del incidente con Gray.

–Vamos a dividirnos– dijo Harry volviéndose hacia el grupo– Estableceremos un perímetro de búsqueda de un kilómetro alrededor del punto en el que nos encontramos. Peinaremos la zona en busca de cualquier signo de actividad mágica y lo más importante trataremos de dar con los hombres que estamos buscando. No se descuiden, son gente peligrosa y debemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento, no quiero perder a nadie el día de hoy y mucho menos por una estupidez. El primero que encuentre algo usará la varita para imitar el canto de un ave, no podemos lanzar chispas rojas ya que los hombres que buscamos podrían escabullirse si lo hacemos. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron conformes y el grupo comenzó a internarse lentamente en el bosque, el que, aparentemente, no poseía ningún tipo de protección mágica, o al menos ninguna que fuese completamente evidente. Los arboles se alzaban hacia el cielo, muy juntos unos de otros y sus ramas se topaban en lo alto formando una especie de techo natural que dejaba pasar débilmente los rayos del sol matutino, luego de un rato de adentrarse en la espesura, Harry perdió completo contacto con el resto del grupo, pero no se preocupó, ya que sabía que los hombres con los que trabajaba eran gente con experiencia, había compartido con ellos demasiado tiempo y demasiadas misiones como para saber que cada uno era capaz de cuidarse perfectamente solo. El único que le preocupaba era Teddy, este era su primer día en el campo y, aunque había obtenido recomendaciones excelentes acerca de él de parte de la Academia de Aurores, no era lo mismo realizar las prácticas en un ambiente controlado que actuar en terreno frente a situaciones que muchas veces eran de vida o muerte. Pero a pesar de lo preocupado que pudiese estar por su ahijado, no había nada que pudiese hacer, al pasar a formar parte de la división, Teddy había pasado a ser uno más dentro del grupo. No podía tratarlo de forma diferente, en primer lugar porque no sería justo para los demás y también porque sabía que su ahijado nunca se lo perdonaría.

Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde que había cruzado la primera línea de árboles y ya no escuchaba ni siquiera los pasos de su gente alrededor. Entonces encontró las primeras señales de intervención mágica desde que había hecho presencia en aquel lugar.

Podía sentir la magia flotando en el aire, largos años de experiencia le habían dotado de la capacidad de notar los efectos de los sortilegios, sin que fuesen completamente evidentes. Hacía muchos años había visto a un mago al que admiraba mucho hacer el mismo trabajo en un oscura cueva y, aunque nunca podría igualara las habilidades de su antiguo mentor, había intentado seguir sus pasos lo mejor que había podido.

Las huellas de magia se extendían en el piso cubierto de hojas y, entre los árboles, formando una especie de sendero mágico, que se extendía hasta las profundidades del bosque, le pareció extraño que hasta ahora no hubiesen topado con ninguna protección para evitar que las personas se acercaran a ese bosque. Tampoco se le escapó que en ese sector del bosque no se veían señales de pájaros ni de otros animales, algo que era típico de esa región. De pronto al final del sendero se escuchó el sonido evidente de pasos y el susurro de una túnica arrastrándose por el piso de tierra y humus, el sonido volvió a repetirse y los pasos fueron alejándose unos de otros, abriéndose a su alrededor. Hizo girar su varita en el aire y de inmediato el bosque se llenó del claro sonido de un jilguero, que rompió el silencio. De inmediato el grupo de Aurores que habían estado rastreando el bosque llegaron rápidamente a su lado.

Harry alzó la mano libre para indicarles que se detuvieran y que no hicieran ruido, después con una serie de gestos ya concertados de antemano, fue repartiendo a sus hombres para que se prepararan para la inminente emboscada. Desgraciadamente el enemigo contaba con una evidente ventaja, sabían donde se encontraban Harry y sus hombres, mientras que él sólo podía deducirlo. El grupo había conformado un círculo, lo suficientemente cercano para poder cubrirse unos a otros, pero sin que llegara a estorbar, el objetivo era poder vigilar todas las direcciones ya que, aparentemente los tenían rodeados. De pronto un rayo de luz roja surgió de entre los árboles lo que dio inicio al combate. Los Aurores se dispersaron, cubriéndose entre los árboles cercanos, cosa que no resultaba muy efectiva ya que mientras se cubrían de un ataque, una nueva ráfaga de rayos de luz surgía de otro sector del bosque.

"Maldita sea" pensó Harry "Estos tipos conocen el terreno"

La única opción posible era poder sacarlos de la espesura ya que resultaría mucho más fácil pelear con ellos a campo traviesa. Pero no podía hacerlo ya que para ello necesitaba saber cuántos eran y donde estaban.

Se encontraba peleando con un hombre oculto tras un árbol unos pocos metros delante de él cuando sintió que Ted llegaba a su lado y le susurraba:

–Harry, tengo una idea, necesito que me cubras.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte de su padrino, el muchacho lanzó un hechizo a un árbol cercano y comenzó a treparlo con rapidez, un montón de hechizos comenzaron a dirigirse al muchacho, Harry los desviaba como podía empezando a entender cuál era el plan de Ted.

El chico se escondió en la espesura del árbol mientras se dedicaba a lanzar algunos hechizos sin importancia. Por lo visto su plan no era pelear desde allí, sino conseguir la información que Harry necesitaba. Momentos después la cabeza de Ted se asomó arriba, para que Harry pudiese verlo y comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos.

"Son siete"– pensó Harry interpretando los gestos del muchacho "Tres adelante, uno a cada lado y dos atrás. Bendito seas Teddy Lupin"

En base a la nueva información Harry comenzó a organizar nuevamente a los Aurores para que pudieran pelear de modo de salir de aquella engorrosa situación. Los dos hombres que los atacaban por la espalda, fueron aturdidos por Harry y Ron, lo que dejó al resto del grupo con evidente desventaja, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que replegarse, tal como era la intención de Harry. Ted, junto a uno de los hombres de Roydman se quedaron para vigilarlos, mientras el resto de los Aurores los fueron cercando hasta que los hicieron salir de los límites del bosque, lamentablemente los Aurores salieron después que sus adversarios, por lo que algunos de ellos aprovecharon de huir antes de ser capturados.

–Al menos logramos aturdir a algunos– dijo Ron, evidentemente cansado– Con ellos podremos sacar algunas cosas en limpio.

Harry asintió, aunque no se encontraba muy conforme. En ese momento Ted y su compañero, salieron del bosque, trayendo a los hombres capturados, con las manos convenientemente amarradas para que pudieran evitar cualquier movimiento. Los individuos vestían, largas túnicas negras y en sus caras había una mueca de desprecio y frialdad.

–Hay que llevar a estos hombres al Ministerio. Tomen a los que cayeron aquí y que se los lleven también. Ellos nos darán las respuestas que estamos buscando. Buen trabajo Teddy– dijo con la voz cargada de orgullo– fue una muy buena idea la que tuviste.

–No te preocupes padrino, sólo hago mi trabajo.

Harry lo despidió con una sonrisa, mientras Ted y sus hombres se llevaban a los prisioneros.

–Bueno señores– dijo Harry dirigiéndose al grupo– Nuestro trabajo aquí terminó. Ahora nos iremos al Ministerio donde estos hombres serán interrogados. Todos ustedes han hecho un muy buen trabajo. Ahora vámonos antes que a algún _muggle _se le ocurra venir por acá.

Todos asintieron satisfechos y sin decir nada más desaparecieron rumbo al Ministerio.

–Un excelente trabajo Harry– dijo Roydman, mientras caminaba a su lado por el pasillo que daba a las salas del Wizengamot– Tus hombres tienen una preparación excelente.

–Los tuyos también lo hicieron bien Jim– repuso Harry con humildad– Pero antes que nos deshagamos en elogios el uno al otro creo que es prudente decir que todos hicieron un buen trabajo.

El comentario hizo que Roydman esbozara una sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

–Tenemos que interrogar a los sospechosos– explicó Harry recuperando la seriedad– Tenemos un lugar preparado especialmente para ello.

Una de las primeras medidas que Kingsley Shacklelbot había tomado como Ministro fue establecer salas de detención e interrogatorio dentro de las dependencias de Ministerio. Lo acontecido con Sirius, le había enseñado a la Comunidad Mágica que nadie puede ser encerrado sin un juicio previo y habían aplaudido las medidas del Ministro. Las salas se habían construido junto a las dependencias del Wizengamot, aunque en la práctica estaban a cargo del Departamento de Aurores.

Harry y Roydman cruzaron frente a las puertas que albergaban las salas del tribunal mágico y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña puerta al fondo del pasillo que daba paso a las salas de interrogatorios. En el interior había un hombre sentado tras una mesa y unas sillas colocadas delante de ellas, en una de estas sillas estaba sentado Dean Thomas. Dean había sido un buen elemento desde que había entrado a trabajar con Harry en el Departamento, pero ahora su presencia allí obedecía a otra razón.

– ¿Qué tal Miller?– dijo Harry entrando a la sala y tomando asiento en una de las sillas, Roydman se había quedado tras el observando junto a la puerta– ¿Qué tal ha sido tu estancia aquí? ¿Algún problema con el servicio?

Habían sido muchos los hombres capturados en el operativo, pero, por lo que habían logrado sacar en limpio de sus conversaciones con ellos, este era el hombre a cargo de todo. Se trataba de un tipo robusto, de poco más de treinta años, rostro castigado y profusa barba crecida.

Ante las preguntas de Harry se limitó a guardar silencio y a mirarlo con desprecio.

–Muy bien, si no quieres comentarnos nada, quiere decir que no lo has pasado tan mal. Tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacer, la primera es ¿qué haces tú y tu gente en Inglaterra?

El acusado permaneció sin decir una sola palabra.

–Voy a repetir la pregunta– dijo Harry exasperado– ¿Qué es lo que hacen en Inglaterra?

Miller volvió a mirar a Harry con desprecio y continuó con su obstinado silencio.

–Así que tenemos un tipo callado– intervino Roydman– Tenemos formas de hacerte hablar, y no me refiero sólo a métodos mágicos, he convivido con _muggles _y tienenmétodos bastante interesante. Creo que aquí, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores me dejará utilizarlos.

Harry lo miró extrañado, pero entonces Roydman le hizo un guiño que solo él pudo advertir, así que agregó con una sonrisa.

–Sí, creo que podemos hacer una excepción.

Roydman hizo un leve movimiento con su varita e hizo aparecer un machete que tomó con su mano derecha.

– ¿Cuántos dedos deberíamos cortarle Harry? ¿Dos o tres?

–No lo sé– dijo Harry comprendiendo inmediatamente la treta– tal vez los suficientes para que no pueda tomar una varita de nuevo.

–Tienes razón.

Alzó el machete y Miller lo miró con el terror dibujado en cada una de sus facciones, Roydman se disponía a lanzar el golpe cuando el detenido se puso a balbucear desesperado.

–Está bien, está bien, voy a hablar, sólo sáquenme a este loco de encima.

–Así me gusta Miller– dijo Harry divertido por la situación– Me encanta la gente cooperativa. Ahora responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces tú y tu gente en Inglaterra?

Miller respiró profundamente, le lanzó una mirada a Roydman que seguía con el machete en la mano y comenzó a hablar con voz pastosa.

–Nuestro grupo se encuentra en Inglaterra para poder reclutar nuevos seguidores a nuestra causa.

– ¿Y cuál es esa causa?

–Poder librar a Europa y el mundo de la opresión que ofrece la Comisión Internacional de Aurores.

Roydman alzó las cejas sorprendido.

– ¿Cuántos partidarios tienen?

–No lo sé, yo me preocupo solamente de mi grupo. Sólo nuestro líder sabe los nombres de todos.

– ¿Quién es tu líder?

–No podría decirlo.

– ¿No puedes o no quieres decírnoslo?–dijo Roydman acercándose a la mesa con el machete preparado.

Miller lo miró nuevamente aterrorizado y se apresuró a balbucear:

–No podría decírselo ni aunque me cortaran las dos manos.

Roydman parecía furioso y dispuesto a todo, pero Harry lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano, mientras miraba a Miller de forma inquisitiva.

– ¿Por qué no puedes decírnoslo?

–Porque no lo sé. A nosotros se nos entrega sólo parte de la información, nadie sabe todo, es una forma que no nos traicionemos entre nosotros.

–Información compartimentada– comentó Harry mirando a Roydman– Muchos grupos ya la han utilizado, el más famoso, son los Mortífagos, liderados por Voldemort.

–Conozco ese recurso.

–De todas formas esa información no es relevante. Ya lo sabremos cuando capturemos a los demás.

Miller rió despectivamente,

–Capturar a los demás, no seas presuntuoso Potter. Ni tú ni tus Aurores logran compararse con las habilidades de mis compañeros de lucha.

–A ustedes logramos capturarlos.

–Fue un pequeño error de mi parte. Pero los demás ya estarán sobre aviso.

–Lo tenemos claro, pero ten por seguro que sabemos que hacer en estos casos. Lo que queremos saber es dónde están tus compañeros, los que huyeron.

–Exactamente no lo sé, deben estar escondiéndose en estos momentos esperando que pase la confusión.

–No es una mala estrategia, pero no pretenderás que creamos que se van a esconder por siempre.

–Por supuesto que no, tenemos un protocolo de emergencia, pero no creas que voy a decírtelo, para que se vayan encima de ellos como un montón de alimañas.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia Miller con gesto amenazante.

–Mira Miller, esto está empezando a cansarme– rodeó la mesas, se puso tras Miller y comenzó a hablarle cerca del oído– El asunto es o cooperas o no cooperas, y si no cooperas, nosotros tenemos diversos métodos para hacerte hablar, pero esta cosa de tira y afloja se está haciendo desagradable. Así que si vuelves a jugar conmigo, como lo has estado haciendo en los últimos minutos, voy a encargarme que mi amigo Roydman aquí presente no te corte sólo las manos, sino una parte de tu cuerpo que estando en la cárcel no volverás a usar en mucho tiempo ¿quedó claro?

El sospechoso asintió en silencio y Harry volvió a su asiento.

– ¿Cuál es su protocolo de emergencia? ¿En qué consiste?

–Debíamos escondernos, camuflarnos entre los _muggles_ hasta que el peligro pasara. Haríamos eso durante un día o dos. Después nos reuniríamos con un contacto fijado de antemano, él se encargaría de reunirnos nuevamente y continuar nuestras actividades en otro lugar.

– ¿Conocías a ese contacto?

–Sí, todos debíamos de conocerlo a fin de poder encontrarlo en el lugar convenido.

– ¿Cómo se llama?

–No lo sé, nunca nos dijeron su nombre. Sólo vimos su rostro en fotografías.

– ¿En qué lugar debían encontrarse?

–Un gimnasio _muggle _cerca de Trafalgar Square. Se llama Gimnasio Double D.

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una breve sonrisa, conocía muy bien ese lugar y sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño, así que sería fácil obtener información de ese lugar.

–Una última cosa, necesito que me describas físicamente a tu contacto. ¿Listo, Dean?

–Cuando tú quieras Harry– dijo el Auror que no había abierto la boca en todo el interrogatorio y se había quedado en un rincón dibujando al acusado, para su registro personal.

Harry conocía a Dean desde que ambos estudiaban en Hogwarts, donde eran famosas sus dotes artísticas, por eso desde que se había convertido en Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, hacía casi diez años, había decidido que Dean podía ser útil no sólo en el campo, sino también aplicando sus dotes para poder encontrar personas de las que no se tenían registros y a las que sólo se podía acceder por la descripción física que se hiciera de ellos.

–Va a ser mejor que nos digas la verdad Miller– advirtió Harry– porque si no logramos capturar a este hombre, todavía puedo cumplir mi amenaza, aunque estés en la cárcel

El detenido comenzó a hablar mientras Dean iba trazando los rasgos que le iba describiendo en el papel. Media hora después, tenían un retrato bastante claro del hombre que estaban buscando.

–Es uno de tus mejores trabajos Dean, quiero que hagas varias copias, las repartiremos entre la gente del Departamento. Quiero que hagas dos copias para mí, una no–mágica, no creo que a la persona que se la voy a dar le guste mucho ese detalle.

–Ningún problema Harry– dijo Dean poniéndose de pie– las tendré listas en media hora.

Salió del lugar dejando a Harry y Roydman junto al detenido.

–Muy bien Miller, ya que tenemos todas las respuestas que necesitamos, estoy obligado por ley a decirte que va a pasar ahora contigo, tú y los otros detenidos se quedarán en custodia en las dependencias del Ministerio, el día de mañana serán juzgados por el Wizengamot, por ingreso ilegal al país y práctica de actividades prohibidas en territorio Británico. Después serán deportados y un tribunal de la Comisión Internacional de Aurores, los juzgará por sus crímenes en territorio extranjero. ¿Entiendes esto?

Miller asintió en silencio.

–Muy bien, dentro de poco vendrán un par de Aurores para conducirte de vuelta a tu celda.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar junto a Roydman, pero antes que salieran, la voz de Miller llamó su atención.

–No creas que puedes acabar con nosotros tan fácil Potter– Harry se dio media vuelta y vio que Miller esbozaba una irónica sonrisa– Nosotros somos sólo la punta del iceberg, hay mucha gente involucrada en esto.

–Veo que ahora quieres hablar– dijo Harry

–Tenía un mensaje que darte Potter y creo que es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

– ¿Un mensaje?

–Piénsalo Potter, sólo piénsalo. No se puede parar la rueda cuando ya ha empezado a girar. Somos los Caballeros Negros y vivimos para matar.

Antes que Harry pudiera hacer nada y en un movimiento que sorprendió a todos sacó de la manga de su túnica un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia de color verde y, antes que pudieran hacer nada se llevó el frasco a la boca y se la bebió de un trago. De inmediato cayó muerto sobre la mesa.

* * *

Harry sacó del bolsillo de su túnica su pipa de nogal, regalo de Hermione el año anterior, ya que Ginny no aprobaba su vicio personal, lo cierto es que fumar a Harry lo ayudaba a pensar, lo ayudaba a conectar cosas, a relajarse y eso era lo que más necesitaba ese día. El tabaco de duende, que era el que más le agradaba a Harry, por su sabor y su olor suave, comenzó a alzarse por la habitación formando volutas de humo azul.

A esas horas en que el crepúsculo se alzaba en el horizonte repasaba los sucesos del día. Ahora entendía que la razón por la que el hombre se había aterrorizado ante la amenaza de cortarle las manos, no era por el miedo a perder sus miembros, sino simplemente porque no podría realizar su acto final. Pero Harry aún se preguntaba que había llevado a Miller a quitarse la vida ¿Había sido el simple hecho de ir a Azkaban? ¿O había otras razones para no seguir viviendo? ¿Sería una especie de código establecido entre esa gente? Eso era lo más probable, del extranjero le habían llegado rumores acerca de grupos que preferían la muerte antes que verse prisioneros, era obvio que ese hombre había aprovechado la primera oportunidad que había tenido para dejar este mundo por propia mano. No sin antes haber dejado su mensaje.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Le había querido decir solamente que se estaba enfrentando a un grupo numeroso de gente? ¿O sus palabras habían tenido otro significado? ¿Algo más profundo y complejo?

Lo que más lo había preocupado era la última frase que Miller había pronunciado antes de morir:

"No se puede parar la rueda cuando ya ha empezado a girar"

¿Qué es lo que había empezado? ¿O Miller había estado alardeando y sólo había querido hacer una gran despedida antes de morir?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna tenía una respuesta sólida, así que no valía la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, al menos hasta que pudiera encontrarle sentido a los hechos acontecidos ese día.

Tenía que pensar en el día siguiente, en lo que haría a partir del dibujo que había hecho Dean, el contacto de Miller era la única pista que tenían hasta ahora y debían seguirla para poder llegar al centro de todo ese enigma.

Se había topado con algo grande, estaba seguro de ello y no tenía duda de que iba a ser un trabajo largo y complicado. Esperaba que pudiera enfrentarlo y resolverlo sin incidentes.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Ron entró a la oficina y dijo con voz preocupada:

–Harry, tenemos un gran problema.


	3. La elección de Albus

**NdA: **_Bueno chicos aqui estoy con otro capítulo. Les agradezco mucho a toda la gente que me ha puesto en favoritos a mi y a esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando y disfruten de mi historia. Como siempre comentarios, que son el alimento de todo escritor porque te ayudan a mejorar. _

**3**

**La elección de Albus**

Albus, junto a Rose y los otros chicos de primero avanzaron por el centro del Gran comedor precedidos por Neville, quien caminaba delante del grupo, con su túnica raída y su sombrero parchado, que había heredado de su antigua maestra del Herbología, la profesora Sprout.

Albus ya conocía a Neville desde mucho antes, debido a su prolongada amistad con Harry y a las frecuentes visitas que habían recibido de él, acompañado por su esposa Hannah o por sus hijos. Era un hombre afable, un tanto torpe, que se dejaba querer fácilmente y parecía incapaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca Por supuesto que había escuchado, de boca de su padre (quien sentía una cariño muy fuerte y una especial admiración por Neville) las historias que circulaban acerca de él, de cómo había organizado la resistencia durante el año que Hogwarts había estado a merced de los Mortífagos y como al final había decapitado a la serpiente de Voldemort antes que su padre terminara con él. Pero viéndolo así en su papel de profesor era difícil creer que esas cosas hubiesen ocurrido alguna vez.

Finalmente llegaron al final del Gran Comedor frente a la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. Neville se retiró para volver al momento con un taburete sobre el cual se encontraba un sombrero raido, parchado y sucio, lo reconoció al instante, era el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts. Se hizo el silencio y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

"_Hace muchos, muchos siglos_

_cuatro amigos que eran casi como hermanos,_

_decidieron compartir su saber _

_con las nuevas generaciones._

_Cada cual tenía una idea_

_de a qué clase de alumnos quería enseñar_

_así que de acuerdo a sus cualidades _

_se los repartieron en vida._

_Pero sabiendo que no podrían _

_seguir haciéndolo después de muertos_

_me escogieron a mí, _

_para poder seguir con esa tarea._

_Sé leer dentro de ti,_

_como eres y lo que ofreces_

_y de acuerdo a eso_

_puedo darte una Casa._

_Tal vez tengas un corazón valiente_

_ un espíritu osado y caballeroso_

_entonces será claro _

_que Gryffindor es tu hogar_

_Puede ser que lo que te distinga_

_sea tu inteligencia sin límites_

_entonces no tengas dudas _

_que a Ravenclaw_

_has de pertenecer_

_Si en cambio eres astuto_

_y tienes un gran ambición_

_Slytherin ha de acogerte_

_con los brazos abiertos._

_Y si eres diligente_

_y no le temes al trabajo duro_

_en Hufflepuff encontrarás amigos_

_que son justos y leales._

_No temas que me pueda equivocar_

_porque yo no hago nada a la ligera._

_es por eso que te pido _

_que tú tampoco lo hagas_

_no juzgues tempranamente a nadie_

_por su Casa o por su sangre._

_porque es lo que hay en el interior_

_lo que nos define._

_Así que prepárate_

_Con la mente abierta y el corazón inquieto_

_porque cuando te asigne una Casa_

_ya no habrá nada más que decir._

Todo el gran comedor se unió en un cerrado aplauso, el sombrero hizo las reverencias respectivas y luego volvió a quedarse quieto en el taburete.

–Ahora voy a llamarlos uno por uno– dijo Neville– Cuando escuchen su nombre se sentarán y se pondrán el sombrero que les indicará su casa. Por favor no olviden quitarse el sombrero antes de ir a su mesa– desenrolló un pergamino que tenía en su mano y comenzó a leer– Asset, Ivan.

Un muchacho pequeño, que se veía un tanto nervioso se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

– ¡HUFFLEPUF!

Los estudiantes fueron pasando uno por uno y siendo asignados a las distintas Casas, mientras Albus esperaba su turno. Finalmente vio a un chico removerse a su lado, se trataba del mismo chico del tren, a la luz del gran comedor pudo verlo más claramente: de cabello oscuro, corto y acabado en puntas rostro pálido y unos profundos ojos grises, el chico se había hecho un espacio, entre los demás, tal vez consciente que pronto sería llamado.

–Cooper, Thomas.

Exactamente. El chico caminó y se sentó en el taburete mientras el sombrero lo juzgaba, después de un largo rato de deliberar, el sombrero gritó a todo el comedor.

– ¡SLYTHERYN!

–Era obvio– dijo una vocecita, junto a Albus, se trataba de Rose, que murmuraba entre dientes– Ese estúpido tenía que caer ahí.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa, su prima era una chica muy dulce, pero podía llegar a ser muy rencorosa. Los chicos siguieron pasando, a algunos Albus los conocía de vista, porque se habían topado en algún evento, a otros nunca los había visto, pero sus nombres les sonaban porque sus padres trabajaban con el suyo, este no era un hecho tan extraño, después de todo la Comunidad Mágica de Inglaterra no era tan grande y era obvio que muchas personas se conocieran entre sí. Entre los chicos nuevos pudo reconocer a Algie, el hijo de Neville, quien se veía sumamente nervioso, a pesar que su padre trataba de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa. Finalmente fue enviado a la casa de Hufflepuff, con la venia de su padre quien al pasar le hizo un gesto de apoyo con la mano.

El primer hecho relevante de esa selección fue cuando Neville pronunció el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy. El Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos, y las conversaciones soterradas se convirtieron en una especie de ruido de fondo como si se tratara de un millón de mosquitos. Albus supuso que podían estar hablando, el padre de Scorpius tenía mala fama en toda la Comunidad Mágica, no conocía los detalles, pero acerca de él circulaban desagradables rumores con respecto a la guerra, incluyendo su redención a última hora. Albus había escuchado estas historias de personas cercanas a su padre, ya que este prefería no hablar acerca de estos sucesos.

El rubio muchacho caminó lentamente hacia el taburete tratando de hacer caso omiso del murmullo cada vez más creciente en el Gran Comedor, se sentó y Neville puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Albus giró la cabeza y vio como en la mesa de Slytherin ya le preparaban un lugar, viendo los antecedentes de su familia, era prácticamente obvio donde iba a ir a parar el descendiente de los Malfoy.

El sombrero estuvo un largo rato analizando a Scorpius hasta que finalmente lanzó un grito que llenó todo el comedor:

– ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El silencio se hizo inmediato, como si de pronto alguien hubiese robado todo el sonido del ambiente, Neville alzó el sombrero y Scorpius caminó hacia la mesa de su nueva Casa, mientras era seguido por miles de ojos atentos. Neville tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación, aunque era evidente que él se hallaba igual de sorprendido, volvió a tomar el pergamino para seguir llamando a los pocos chicos que quedaban, incluso Albus miró a Malfoy quien se sentó entre los Gryffindor, que lo miraban con una mezcla de interés y desagrado.

De pronto sintió que le pegaban un codazo en las costillas, era Rose, quien le indicó con la cabeza al profesor, al parecer era la segunda vez que lo llamaban, pero él no se había percatado por no estar prestando atención. Un tanto abochornado caminó hacia el taburete y se sentó mientras Neville ponía el sombrero sobre su cabeza, de inmediato el sonido del Gran Comedor se apagó y una pequeña vocecita comenzó a resonar dentro de su cabeza.

–_Vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos a otro Potter. Sí, estos son sumamente difíciles, pero en ti veo algo sumamente extraño, tienes valor sin duda y una gran inteligencia, pero tampoco puedo dejar de ver que eres astuto, pero que no temes al trabajo duro. Es raro, muy raro, tienes las características de las cuatro Casas, nunca antes me había pasado algo así. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? Muy bien, creo que es lo más justo que puedo hacer, ya que se hace tan difícil, debes ser tú, quien elija, te dejaré a ti elegir donde quieres estar._

Albus se sorprendió por la decisión del sombrero, su padre le había dicho que el sombrero le daba la posibilidad de elegir, pero nunca le menciono que podía ser de esta manera, el sombrero había dicho que era algo sumamente raro y que nunca le había pasado, pero viéndolo de otra forma era bastante agradable que lo dejara elegir. Pero eso le planteaba otra duda ¿a qué casa iría? Es cierto que siempre había querido ser un Gryffindor como su padre y su hermano, pero también era cierto que desde la conversación con su padre en el andén la idea de ir a Slytherin ya no lo aterraba tanto, si bien iba a ser difícil podía llegar a ser interesante. También existía la posibilidad de ir a Ravenclaw donde era casi seguro que iba a terminar su prima Rose. Después de todo no era mala idea contar con compañía durante su primera año y más de quien había sido una de sus mejores amigas desde que tenía memoria.

Pero pese a sus dudas había algo que tenía claro y era la idea de probarse a sí mismo, de establecer diferencias con respecto a su padre, porque estaba seguro que más de alguno iba a tratar de compararlos. Él no era el mayor de los hermanos, su hermano James había sido el primero en pisar Hogwarts un año atrás, pero Albus contaba con el agregado de ser el hijo que más se parecía a su padre y eso haría inevitable cualquier comparación que pudiera hacerse, una carga con la que el chico tendría que cargar los próximos siete años. Sólo había una forma en que podía liberarse de eso en que podía dejar de lado, aunque fuese un poco, el fantasma de su padre.

Así que tomó su decisión y se la comunicó al sombrero.

–_Vaya, esto va a ser una sorpresa para todos, pero si así lo has decidido que seas: _¡SLYTHERIN!

Tal como había esperado, cuando Neville retiró el sombrero de su cabeza, el comedor estaba en completo silencio, parecido al que había resultado después de la designación de Scorpius. Ni siquiera de la mesa de Slytherin venían exclamaciones, lo que podría esperarse ya que había logrado hacerse con el hijo de Harry Potter, se veía que todos estaban igual de sorprendidos, incluso Neville le lanzó una inquisitiva mirada que Albus no pudo descifrar.

Ser levantó, caminó hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde dos chicas le hicieron un espacio sin decirle palabra, sólo se limitaron a mirarlo con curiosidad. En ese instante Albus escuchó una voz inconfundible proveniente desde la mesa de Gryffindor:

–Sombrero, te equivocaste– gritó Fredy Weasley– Los pusiste al revés.

Ese comentario arrancó carcajadas, de varios sectores del comedor, incluso algunos Slytherin esbozaron unas tímidas sonrisas. Eso hizo que el ambiente se distendiera y terminó por zanjar el asunto y la ceremonia continuó con los últimos alumnos que quedaban, entre los que se contaban Dylan, el chico que Albus conoció en el tren y su prima Rose. El primero acabó en Gryffindor y Rose, tal como Albus había supuesto, pasó a formar parte de Ravenclaw.

Una vez que la ceremonia hubo concluido Neville enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero, mientras Gawain Robards, el director de Hogwarts se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el estrado que había aparecido, por arte de magia, en medio de la estancia, para dirigirle algunas palabras al alumnado. Se traba de un hombre alto, de contextura gruesa, profundos ojos grises en un rostro ligeramente castigado, y ni un solo cabello en su cabeza. Vestía una larga túnica de color gris, con algunos retazos dorados, que le daban cierto aire de elegancia y sobriedad.

Albus conocía la historia de este hombre por medio de su padre quien había servido las órdenes de Robards mientras este era Director de la Oficina de Aurores, antes que esta se transformara en un Departamento.

Robards era el primer Director estable de Hogwarts desde que Minerva McGonagall, quien había dirigido el Colegio hasta tres años después de la guerra, se había retirado aduciendo que no podía con la carga de trabajo. Aún así había permanecido como profesora de Transformaciones, durante todos esos años, era una mujer que amaba la educación y que le era muy difícil abandonar su trabajo. Después de su dimisión, muchos hombres de la Comunidad Mágica, entre los que se contaban muchos estudiosos, habían ocupado el puesto, pero su estadía no solía sobrepasar el año o dos. Finalmente Robards, quien estaba cansado de su trabajo como Auror, se había ofrecido ante el Consejo Escolar para dirigir el colegio puesto que conservaba hacía ya diez años.

Había muchos que decían que no habría durado tanto, si es que no hubiese contado con la ayuda de Neville como subdirector.

–Estimados alumnos– dijo con una voz gruesa que concordaba completamente con su aspecto– a nombre todos los profesores y el personal de Hogwarts quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar. Me alegra tenerlos a todos bajo el techo de esta institución, donde espero que se sientan como en su casa. Es mi deseo y estoy seguro que también el de todos mis colegas que sientan a esta escuela, no solo como el lugar donde adquirirán todo su saber mágico, sino también, como una extensión de sus propias familias.

Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a los estudiantes, al parecer a la espera de una reacción a sus palabras.

–Pasando a otro tema es necesario informar acerca de las normas de la escuela, tanto para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, como para algunos antiguos que parecen olvidarlas, de vez en cuando.

Al decir esto, la mirada de Robards se posó en el grupo de James y sus primos, quienes se limitaron a sonreír con inocencia.

–Para eso– continuó Robards– Me es necesario invitar adelante a nuestro conserje, quien nos hará el favor de aclarárnoslas.

Robards se retiró del estrado para darle paso al conserje, quien después de agradecerle al Director con un movimiento de cabeza, se dirigió al podio con paso marcial. Albus se fijó particularmente en él porque le pareció sumamente extraño. Su hermano James les había hablado de él, diciendo que era un hombre sumamente peculiar, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo de describirlo y verlo era un espectáculo por sí mismo. Vestía un traje de color negro y unas botas de corte militar, sobre este atuendo, usaba una larga capa de color verde oliva, en la cabeza llevaba una boina negra, en la cual estaba prendido el emblema de Hogwarts. Su atuendo le daba un aspecto extraño que oscilaba entre soldado _muggle_ y mago con poco gusto.

–Señores– dijo con una voz potente que llenó todo el comedor– Soy el Sargento Dwight Lemon. Conserje y encargado del orden y la disciplina dentro del Colegio. Las siguientes normas deben quedar claras para todos desde este momento, porque después que las diga, nadie podrá alegar inocencia con respecto a ellas.

"Para todos los alumnos, todos los bosques aledaños al Castillo, están absolutamente prohibidos, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

"No se puede circular, por los terrenos después de anochecido y la hora límite para permanecer fuera de sus dormitorios es a la nueve de la noche, ni un minuto más tarde. A menos que se encuentren acompañados, por un profesor.

"Está prohibida toda actividad mágica en los pasillos, así como también cualquier pelea entre los alumnos o cualquier evento que afecte la tranquilidad de la escuela.

"Demás está decir que cualquier desobediencia a estas normas, será castigada, ya sea por mí o por cualquier miembro del personal docente. Manténgase dentro de los límites y no tendrán absolutamente ningún problema conmigo, pero si me molestan me obligaran a ser desagradable. Espero que les haya quedado claro a todos.

Sin decir nada más se retiró del podio, dejando nuevamente paso a Robards, quien tomó su lugar con elegancia.

–Muy bien muchachos, ya que tenemos todo claro. No me queda más que decir. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Apenas hubo dicho estas palabras, los platos vacíos se llenaron de cosas exquisitas y los alumnos empezaron a comer mientras hablaban animadamente. Entre el nerviosismo y la excitación de la ceremonia, Albus había olvidado cuan hambriento estaba, pero su estómago se lo recordó, apenas los platos se llenaron de comida. Llenó su plato, con una gran cantidad de puré de papas, mientras esperaba ver quién era el primer Slytherin en dirigirle la palabra. Pero la mayoría de ellos, se limitaba a mirarlo de lejos, como si fuese una especie de bicho infeccioso.

– ¿Me alcanzas la fuente de las salchichas?– preguntó al cabo de un rato una chica a su lado, Albus, hizo lo que le pedía, mientras ella lo agradecía con una sonrisa– No pude dejar de notar que llamaste mucho la atención, cuando te enviaron aquí. ¿Por qué es eso tan extraño?

Albus la miró sorprendido, no creía que hubiese una persona en ese comedor y sobre todo en la Casa de Slytherin, que no supiera quién era, o mejor dicho, quien era su padre.

– ¿En realidad no sabes quién soy?

–No, soy hija de _muggles_, así que hay muchas cosas que no sé. Por cierto, mi nombre es Diana Goodspeed.

–¿Hija de _muggles_?– preguntó el chico sentado a la derecha de Albus, era un muchacho grueso, de cabello corto y ensortijado, en su voz había una sorpresa, que no podía disfrazar el desdén con el que había hecho la pregunta– Eso es algo extraño.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Diana– ¿Qué es tan extraño?

El chico no respondió y volvió a la conversación con sus amigos. Por lo que fue Albus, quien tuvo que explicárselo.

–Por lo general, la gente que envían a Slytherin, son hijos de magos.

–Al parecer, el sombrero esta noche se ha equivocado bastante– dijo nuevamente el chico posando los ojos en Albus. El muchacho iba a responder, pero una voz, suave y calmada resonó un par de puestos a la derecha, en la fila frente a Albus.

–Te has quedado pegado en un discurso bastante antiguo– dijo Thomas Cooper, alzando la vista de su plato y clavándolos fijamente en los del muchacho que acaba de hablar– Aunque no me extraña, viendo la familia con la que te has criado. Eres Vincent Goyle, ¿verdad? Deberías tener cuidado de no repetir esos comentarios, frente a un profesor, o una autoridad. No creo que quieras tener antecedentes por racismo, siendo tan joven–. Goyle, al parecer no encontró nada que decir, porque se limitó a gruñir y lanzarle a Thomas una mirada asesina. Eso hizo que el chico esbozara una maliciosa sonrisa– Y déjame que te aclare algo, no es bueno seguir con prejuicios cuando ya han pasado tantos años. Además, hace mucho que la Casa de Slytherin, dejó de acoger sólo a gente de sangre pura, aferrarse a eso no es algo inteligente.

Sin decir nada más Thomas, volvió a sumergirse en su plato, mientras Albus y Diana, lo miraban, extrañados. El chico, se debatía el deseo de hablar con él y el de alejarse lo más posible, en sus palabras y su actitud, había algo extraño una especie de frialdad, que no era para nada propia de un niño de once años. Al parecer Diana percibía lo mismo, porque no dijo, nada, ni siquiera para darle las gracias por haber intercedido por ella. En vez de eso, se volvió a Albus, al parecer para continuar con la conversación que habían dejado pendiente.

–Aún, no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan asombrados cuando el Sombrero te envió aquí?

Albus, dudó, antes de dar una respuesta, la historia de su padre, era, por decirlo menos, sumamente interesante, pero si la contaba tal cual, podía dar la impresión de estar presumiendo demasiado. Así que se decidió por una verdad a medias.

–Digamos que mi padre, es una persona importante, y la última persona que se imaginarían estudiando en Slytherin es uno de sus hijos.

– ¿Es lo mismo que pasa con ese chico rubio que estuvo antes de ti?

Ante la pregunta de Diana, Albus buscó inconscientemente con la mirada a Scorpius. Lo encontró sentado en medio de dos Gryffindor y no se veía para nada cómodo.

–Sí– dijo, con la vista aún posada en el muchacho– Digamos que es algo, bastante similar.

Albus consiguió cambiar de tema y comenzó a hablar con Diana de la escuela y todo lo referente al mundo mágico. La chica resultó ser bastante curiosa y preguntaba de todo con una facilidad para asombrarse con todo lo que Albus le contaba. Mientras hablaba Albus no pudo dejar de reparar en un detalle que se le había pasado por alto, los ojos de la chica no eran del mismo color. Mientras el derecho era un marrón profundo, el izquierdo era de un verde claro y brillante.

–Herencia de mi madre– dijo la chica después de un rato.

– ¿Qué cosa?–preguntó Albus confundido.

–Mis ojos, la gente no puede dejar de verlos, a mamá le pasa lo mismo.

–Lo siento.

–No te preocupes.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa un tanto incómoda y luego trató de seguir la conversación en el mismo punto donde la había dejado antes. A su alrededor podía escuchar las voces de los demás alumnos de la Casa, pero la única que parecía dispuesta a seguir conversando con él era Diana. Aunque por momentos veía como Thomas Cooper le lanzaba extrañas miradas.

El banquete terminó finalmente cuando todos los alumnos hubieron comido sus postres y los alumnos más antiguos se hubieran puesto ya de acuerdo acerca de las novedades del verano y de los planes que tenían para este año. Robards se acercó de nuevo hacia el estrado, reiteró las palabras de bienvenida y dio por concluido el banquete.

Los nuevos estudiantes eran conducidos por cada uno de los Prefectos rumbo a los dormitorios de cada Casa. A los alumnos de Slytherin les tocó ser acompañados por un muchacho alto de cabello castaño y porte aristocrático que, según escuchó Albus, se llamaba Miles Predigard. El muchacho guió a sus compañeros rumbo a las mazmorras donde el camino era iluminado sólo por la tenue luz de las antorchas. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un muro cubierto de humedad que no distaba mucho del resto de los pasadizos. Murmuró la contraseña (_Serpentia_) y la pared desapareció para dar paso a una entrada oculta que daba paso a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Alguna vez había escuchado a su tío Ron contar como cuando eran jóvenes se habían colado en la Sala Común de esa Casa usando poción multijugos. Era el único que hablaba abiertamente acerca de los tiempos que habían compartido en Hogwarts con sus amigos. Harry no era muy dado a presumir y más bien se avergonzaba cuando alguien sacaba a relucir anécdotas escolares y tía Hermione no lo hacía porque pensaba que podía darles ideas a los chicos para que infringieran las reglas.

La descripción que había dado de la Sala Común era bastante certera, pero ya sea porque lo vio a la rápida o por alguna otra razón, su opinión acerca del aspecto de ese lugar era mayormente negativa. No podía estar más equivocado.

La Sala Común de Slytherin era un muy lindo lugar, una Sala amplia de vastas paredes de piedra, su mobiliario podía considerado recargado, pero a Albus le pareció más bien elegante. Había estanterías con libros que llegaban al techo y sillas altas ubicadas junto a un fuego que crepitaba con intensidad.

Albus contempló el lugar unos momentos admirado por su belleza, justo antes que Miles les indicara que subieran a sus dormitorios donde sus cosas ya estarían esperándolos. Albus se despidió de Diana y subió a los dormitorios acompañado por sus compañeros que no dijeron nada, hablaron entre ellos y a Albus lo dejaron un tanto aparte. Pero eso no le molestó, ya tendría un año completo para poder adaptarse y conocerlos.

El menor de los Potter caminó hacia su cama con dosel y por primera vez sintió el peso y el cansancio del viaje. Se cambio la ropa y se metió en la cama pensando que había comenzado a seguir el mismo camino de sus padres hacia ya más de veinte años e imaginándose qué clase de aventuras tendría durante ese año y pensando si podría estar a la altura.


	4. Cosas de Familia

_Antes de empezar con cualquier cosa les quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que me han apoyado con su historia. Les agradezco sus visitas y sus reviews. Acá estamos con un nuevo capítulo donde tenemos un reencuentro que me gustó mucho escribir. Mil besos a todos._

**4**

**Cosas de familia**

– ¿Estás seguro Ron?– preguntó Harry mientras caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos del Ministerio rumbo a las celdas de los hombres a los que habían atrapado ese mismo día– ¿No crees que alguno de ellos esté fingiendo?

–Absolutamente Harry, yo mismo hice las comprobaciones.

–No lo puedo creer, todos los prisioneros bajo la Maldición Imperius, esto le va a encantar al Heraldo Mágico. Rita Skeeter va a hacerse un festival con nosotros.

Cuando Rita Skeeter perdió su puesto poco después del ascenso de Kingsley Shacklelbot como Ministro de Magia todos los que de verdad conocían sus dotes periodísticas– que en realidad consistían en echarle basura a gente poderosa para lograr notoriedad– habían pensado que sus días como reportera habían llegado a su fin. No solo su trabajo en El Profeta había terminado sino que Harry, con ayuda de un prominente escritor con una remarcada ética profesional se encargó de airear la verdadera historia de Dumbledore, guardándose o reduciendo al mínimo las partes más escabrosas. Esto había dado como resultado que todo aquello escrito por Rita Skeeter quedara reducido más que nada a injurias y calumnias con lo que su prestigio había acabado por los suelos.

Lamentablemente la reportera era dura como una cucaracha y, con el dinero ganado con la venta de sus libros hasta el momento, había decidido fundar un nuevo periódico llamado el "Heraldo Mágico" y había tenido la osadía de llamarlo el primer periódico independiente del mundo mágico. Porque según contaba en cada Editorial, el periódico El Profeta seguía demasiado influenciada por el Ministerio de Magia y eso era perjudicial para la libertad de Prensa. Así Rita se quedó al frente del periódico, contratando periodistas tan faltos de ética y dados al escándalo como ella, pero sin renunciar a escribir Editoriales venenosas sobre todo contra el Ministerio. Era obvio que ahora esa arpía iba a aprovechar este incidente para sembrar más cizaña sobre la eficacia del Departamento de Aurores.

Harry y ron recorrieron a toda prisa los corredores hasta llegar a las celdas donde los detenidos los vieron llegar mirándolos con absoluta perplejidad. Harry fue con ellos y uno por uno les hizo preguntas, aunque la verdad ese era un esfuerzo perdido, confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de sus hombres. Y de más estaba mencionar la fe ciega que tenía en Ron. No quedaba lugar a dudas, ninguno de los detenidos les servía para absolutamente nada.

Bufó sonoramente y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Había sido una jugada sumamente inteligente de parte de esos hombres. Los habían dejado sin pistas útiles a seguir y quien sabía lo que estuvieran pensando hacer a continuación. Si la muerte de Miller ya había sido un golpe de efecto este lo era aún más. Si el objetivo de los hombres que perseguían era dejarlos confundirlos, habían logrado absolutamente su cometido.

Solo había un hilo que podían seguir, el que Miller les había dado antes de suicidarse, solo esperaba que esta vez esto sí lo condujera a alguna parte. Le indicó a Ron que se hiciese cargo de la situación, lo que incluía nuevos interrogatorios y tediosos trámites burocráticos de liberación, y se encaminó de vuelta a su despacho donde lo esperaban todas las copias al retrato que Miller había descrito y que Dean había dibujado, al parecer su antiguo compañero había decidido que él las viera antes que se procediera a su difusión. Sobre la pila descansaba una de las copias que no se movía, tal como si fuera un retrato muggle. La tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo. Esa noche tenía que hacer una visita.

* * *

La primera vez que Harry había estado en Trafalgar Square había sido unos cinco años atrás cuando había sido invitado precisamente a la inauguración del gimnasio que iba a ver en esos momentos. La majestuosidad de la plaza y lo impresionantes de sus monumentos le había hecho volver un par de veces más acompañado de Ginny y de los niños. Albus y Lily eran los únicos que parecían haber quedado debidamente impresionados con la arquitectura del lugar Lily por su innegable sensibilidad artística que aún a los nueve años ya era fácil de ver y Albus por su fascinación por la cultura muggle que seguramente había heredado de su abuelo Arthur. No podía creer que volviera a ir a ese lugar y mucho menos por cuestiones de trabajo. Debía ser cierto eso de que la vida da muchas vueltas.

Echó una mirada a su reloj y supuso que a esas horas quien regentaba el lugar todavía debía estar por ahí. Había hablado mucho con él los últimos años y sabía que tenía por costumbre trabajar hasta tarde. Sobre todo en esas fechas en que el boxeo empezaba a tomar vuelo en Londres.

Encaminó sus pasos alrededor de la plaza y echó a andar por Northumberland Avenue, era un largo rodeo, pero los años le habían hecho precavido y prefería caminar en vistas de que alguien pudiese estarlo siguiendo. Es cierto, que ninguno de los hombres que perseguía estaba al tanto de su visita a ese lugar, pero no estaba de más ser precavido. Las calles estaban iluminadas por las tenues luces de las farolas y a su alrededor circulaba mucha gente, la mayoría de ellos turistas que se dirigían en sentido contrario a observar la plaza. A lo lejos podían verse las luces flotando sobre el Támesis y escucharse el sonido de la carretera que se veía repleto de vehículos de gente que volvía a sus casas tarde del trabajo. Giró a la izquierda en Great Scotland Yard y de ahí a la derecha en una pequeña callejuela que pasaría desapercibida para el ojo atento y que podría formar el perfecto escondrijo para cualquier instalación del Mundo Mágico, pero que en esta ocasión solo albergaba un pequeño gimnasio.

El lugar era un pequeño edificio de dos pisos construido de ladrillo rojo, la parte alta albergaba lo que era la parte administrativa y el primer piso el gimnasio propiamente tal, el que se dedicaba más que nada al entrenamiento de boxeadores y la representación de peleas amateur.

Harry avanzó hasta una pequeña puerta de madera que había al costado izquierdo del gimnasio, tocó el timbre dos veces y esperó hasta que un hombre corpulento vino a abrir la puerta.

– ¿Cómo estás primo? – Saludó con una sonrisa– Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El amplio rosto de Dudley Dursley se expandió en una amplia sonrisa y de inmediato abrazó a Harry con sus musculados brazos, golpeándolo repetidamente en la espalda con palmadas que pretendían ser cariñosas, pero que Harry estaba seguro que le dejarían más de algún cardenal.

La relación de Harry y Dudley había mejorado mucho con los años, incluso habían logrado entablar una relación cordial, como la que existía entre cualquier pariente. No eran los mejores amigos, pero de todas maneras se trataban con afecto. Harry había entendido muchas de las actitudes de su primo sólo como consecuencia de la deficiente educación que le habían dado sus padres. Si este había sido un bruto y un matón durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, había sido solamente porque se le había permitido serlo, porque sus padres le habían dado todo y le habían dado esa falsa sensación de que él se lo merecía todo en el mundo no importando qué hiciera. Harry se había dado cuenta que su encuentro con los Dementores lo había hecho cambiar. Aunque en realidad no fue verdaderamente consciente de ello de inmediato. Las perdidas y la guerra sólo le habían hecho ver ese cambio de manera superficial, como algo agradable, pero ajeno. Pero tras el fin de la guerra, cuando todo se hubo calmado y él quiso saber por el estado de sus parientes maternos, se dio cuenta que el cambio de su primo había sido a nivel estructural y que prácticamente se había convertido en otra persona. Una persona a la que no le importaría seguir tratando.

Dudley por su parte seguía convencido que Harry le había salvado la vida. Él no había querido nunca corregir ese error, después de todo ese convencimiento era lo que había hecho que Dudley cambiara tan profundamente. Así que podía vivir con esa pequeña mentira. Con el paso de los años no fue extraño recibir noticias uno del otro, mientras su primo siguió en casa de sus padres esto fue mucho menos constante, tal vez una carta una vez al año y una visita esporádica que Vernon y Petunia habían tenido que tolerar. Pero una vez que Dudley se marchó de casa para buscar sus propios rumbos, hecho que según Harry había sabido, provocó una verdadera catástrofe familiar ya que Petunia no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a su "pastelito", la comunicación se hizo más fluida. Su propio primo le había confesado que había dejado Privet Drive porque temía que tanto tiempo bajo el alero de sus padres le hiciera volver a las viejas costumbres.

Tras dejar la casa, Dudley probó suerte como boxeador de las ligas menores londinenses, bajo la tutela de su viejo amigo de infancia Piers Polkiss, quien había su manager y el único amigo que conservaba desde los tiempos de la niñez, tal vez porque él también había experimentado un cambio sustancial con los años, el ser padre a temprana edad lo habían llevado a madurar con mucha rapidez. Bajo el alero de su viejo amigo Dudley había tenido relativo éxito en el mundo del boxeo, incluso Harry había leído acerca de sus actuaciones en algunos periódicos muggles que su primo le había enviado, aunque este se había negado a celebrar cada victoria con una cerveza en algún bar. No le apetecía el mezclarse con las amistades de su primo, incluso su estrecha relación tenía algún límite.

Lamentablemente la carrera de Dudley sólo se extendió por algunos años, un mal golpe en una pelea le había terminado por pasar la cuenta, dejándolo con un ojo de vidrio e imposibilitado de volver a pelear. Tras eso y con el dinero que había ahorrado peleando más una pequeña ayuda monetaria de su padre había logrado montar el gimnasio donde se dedicaba a entrenar a jóvenes promesas. Dudley había demostrado tener talento para ello, podía no ser muy listo en muchas cosas, pero de verdad tenía un olfato especial para escoger jóvenes talentos. Incluso uno de sus pupilos había ganado hace poco el Titulo de Peso Medio de Inglaterra, tal como Dudley le había contado orgulloso en una de sus últimas cartas.

Su trabajo le había permitido también conocer a Mina Pendelton, una joven promotora de boxeo que se había ganado el corazón del fortachón y con quien ahora tenía tres pequeños hijos. La chica no era para nada del agrado de Vernon y mucho menos de Petunia quien opinaba que una mujer que se dedicara a algo que parecía más terreno de un hombre no era merecedora de su hijo. Pero Dudley había demostrado mucho temple en ese sentido y no había dejado que nada se interpusiera en su felicidad.

Toda esta historia Harry la había sabido fragmentada, a través de cartas y conversaciones con su primo, primero en su departamento de soltero y después en su hermosa casa en los suburbios que era uno de los logros de los que su primo se sentía más orgulloso. Allí Harry había llevado a sus hijos y a su esposa para que Dudley también los conociera, Ginny y Mina habían logrado una agradable conexión, pero al parecer sus hijos no tanto, porque si bien no se llevaban particularmente mal, no parecían exactamente agradables entre ellos, especialmente de parte del hijo menor de Dudley quien parecía extrañamente hostil con ellos.

Harry le devolvió brevemente el abrazo a su primo deseando librarse de esa tenaza que afortunadamente duró poco. Dudley se apartó de él y con una mano apoyada en su espalda lo invitaba a entrar:

–Me alegra que hayas venido primo. La última vez que nos vimos fue en el cumpleaños de Mina y de eso hace casi seis meses.

–He estado bastante ocupado, mi trabajo no deja mucho tiempo libre.

–Lo entiendo, pero es bueno que estés aquí, no sólo porque me alegra verte, si no porque necesito pedirte ayuda con algo.

– ¿De qué se trata?

Ante esta pregunta Dudley reaccionó un tanto dubitativo y Harry pudo notar como esquivaba brevemente su mirada. Finalmente suspiró y dijo:

–Será mejor que lo hablemos en mi oficina, la verdad no es un tema sencillo. Ahora estoy acompañado, pero no te preocupes, que ya se van.

– ¿Piers está trabajando a esta hora?

Dudley no contestó, pero la respuesta llegó al entrar en la oficina de Dudley y ver el rechoncho corpachón de Vernon Dursley sentado en una silla frente al escritorio. El cómo aguantaba la pequeña silla su peso era un verdadero misterio, porque Vernon al parecer había ganado peso con los años, en eso y un poco de blanco en el cabello y el bigote era lo único que habían cambiado en él. Porque por lo demás se mantenía igual a la última vez que Harry lo había visto, aunque de eso hacían ya varios años. Incluyendo la expresión agria que se dibujó en un rostro al verlo.

– ¡Tú!– exclamó poniéndose de pié y después se dirigió a su hijo– ¿Vas a decirme que lo llamaste? ¿Qué piensas meterlo en esto? Te dije que lo podemos arreglar nosotros.

–Harry no está aquí por eso papá, pero si voy a pedirle ayuda. Por más que hayas venido a convencerme de lo contrario– y al ver que Vernon se preparaba para un nuevo estallido agregó– Y no te olvides que estamos en mi gimnasio. Así que si no tienes nada más que decir, te pediría que te retires, porque Harry y yo tenemos que hablar.

Exhalando un suspiro de indignación Vernon dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero al pasar junto a Harry murmuró entre dientes.

–Pensé que contigo se había acabado Potter, pero se ve que ustedes son como una plaga. Aunque hayas engatusado a mi hijo, sé lo que son ustedes de verdad, así que aléjate de mi familia.

Antes de salir le dio un breve empujón a Harry que lo hizo tambalear un poco. Aun así Harry se apresuró a replicar mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa:

–También fue un gusto verte Vernon.

Dudley lo invitó a tomar asiento en el lugar que Vernon había dejado vacante, mientras él hacía lo propio tras es escritorio.

– ¿A qué vino todo eso?- preguntó Harry– Vernon se veía más furioso que de costumbre ¿y qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme?

–Se trata de mi hijo– respondió Dudley tras unos momentos de vacilación– desde hace un tiempo hemos notado algunos signos un tanto preocupantes. Aunque no sé si tan preocupantes, pero sí llamativos.

– ¿Qué clase de signos?

–Hay juguetes que de repente aparecen en su cuarto sin motivo siendo que estaban en la sala o el alguno otro lugar. A veces los animales le hacen caso sin que se les haya entrenado antes, perros, canarios, incluso gatos. Y una tarde a Mina le creció el cabello, de un día para otro después que se estuvo quejando de lo corto que se lo había dejado el peluquero. Creo que Virgil tuvo que ver en eso, ya has visto lo mucho que se preocupa por ella.

– ¿Estás pensando en que tu hijo podría ser mago?

Dudley se limitó a asentir en silencio. Era evidente que el tema le preocupaba, pero no parecía sentir la repugnancia ante la idea que podría haber demostrado Vernon. Ahora a Harry se le hacía clara la escena que acababa de presenciar, seguramente el esposo de su tía pensaba que se le podía quitar a su nieto esa parte que él detestaba profundamente. Tal vez su idea fuera que Dudley encerrara a su hijo en la alacena bajo la escalera.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo Dudley?

–Cumple once en diciembre.

–Por lo que me dices es más que probable que tu hijo sea un mago. De todos modos voy a hacer mis averiguaciones, hay registros en el Ministerio y en Hogwarts acerca de los hijos de muggles nacidos magos. Así que haré mis consultas y veré si hay noticias de tu hijo. ¿Has pensado como vas a abordar el tema?

–La verdad aún no lo tengo decidido. Pero con el paso de los años y con lo que he tratado contigo y con tu familia he entendido que los magos no son tan malos como me hizo creer mi padre. Aunque te pongan una cola de cerdo.

El comentario hizo reír a Harry.

–No puedes negar que te lo merecías. Te comiste mi pastel de cumpleaños.

–No estaba tan bueno– replicó Dudley siguiendo la broma– tu amigo no cocina nada bien. Como sea creo que lo mejor será afrontarlo. No sé como irá a tomarlo Mina, pero es evidente que sospecha algo. Los que sí creo que serán un problema serán mis padres. Ya viste un ejemplo cuando llegaste.

–Pero supiste manejarlo ahora y creo que sabrás manejarlo más adelante. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

–Agradezco que hayas podido verme esta noche Harry, apareciste en el momento oportuno.

–Bueno, la verdad es que esta no es para nada una visita social Dudley. Aunque me alegra poder ayudarte con esto. La verdad es que estoy aquí por motivos de trabajo.

– ¿Trabajo? –preguntó Dudley confundido– ¿Qué puedo tener yo que ver con tu trabajo?

–Bueno, sabes que soy Auror, una especie de Policía de la Comunidad Mágica. Hace poco arrestamos a un grupo de gente y me dieron la descripción de un sospechoso. Dicen que tienen que reunirse con él en unos días en este gimnasio– sacó el dibujo hecho por Dean de su chaqueta y lo tendió sobre la mesa para que Dudley pudiese verlo. Para su sorpresa los rasgos de su primo revelaron que el retrato le era familiar– ¿te suena de algo?

–Sí– replicó Dudley tratando de recordar– estuvo acá hace unos días, por lo que sé se llama… Crant… Craw… Crawley, Stefan Crawley. Me dijo que era un promotor de jóvenes talentos y que quería traer un grupo de jóvenes para que los probara. La verdad no le creí mucho, se veía raro, como incómodo ¿Por qué su gente escogería mi gimnasio para reunirse?

–Tal vez porque es un lugar tranquilo, que no llama la atención. Seguramente estarán pensando quedárselo para ocuparlo de cuartel general en Londres. Pero no te preocupes, enviaré aquí a un par de mis hombres para que estén atentos en casos de que este hombre vuelva. ¿Dijo cuando tenía planeado hacerlo?

–Dijo que iba a volver el miércoles con su gente. Y que era probable que vinieran más conocidos a encontrarse con él.

–Muy bien, entonces tenemos dos días para tenerlo todo preparado. De todos modos enviaré acá a un par de mis hombres para que tengan todo vigilado ¿Crawley vio a Piers el tiempo que estuvo acá?

–No, ese día el tenía libre, pero sabe que trabajo con alguien.

–Eso es aún mejor, pondremos a uno de mis hombres a trabajar aquí ese día como pantalla. Te recomendaría que ni tú ni Piers se asomen por acá. Vamos a prepararles una pequeña sorpresa. Y no te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ponerte a salvo. No dejaré que te pase nada– Harry esbozó una breve sonrisa para tranquilizar a su primo– no por nada somos familia.

* * *

Harry volvió a casa cerca de la medianoche, poco antes Ginny había acostado a Lily que había insistido en esperar a su padre despierta, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo era más que evidente que su esposo llegaría tarde así que le dijo a su hija que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormirse y cuando llegara su padre pasaría a despedirse. La niña aceptó y se quedó dormida apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada pese a que momentos antes había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que se quedaría despierta hasta que su padre llegara.

Cuando Lily se durmió Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse intranquila en aquella casa, porque el silencio parecía envolverla como una manta. No es que se sintiera sola, simplemente la casa parecía más grande sin los niños en ella y eso de cierta forma la sobrecogía. Vivía en esa casa desde que había casado con Harry, de eso hacían casi quince años. En un principio Ginny le había sugerido que restaurara Grimauld Place y lo convirtiera en un lindo hogar donde criar a sus hijos, pero Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos y no quería construir una familia en torno a esos recuerdos. De todos modos hizo restauras la casa cambiándola de arriba abajo para que no quedar ningún rastro de que en el pasado había pertenecido a los Black, pero una vez que estuvo lista se las dio a Ron y Hermione como regalo de bodas. En cambio consiguió una hermosa casita en las afueras de Godric's Valley; el lugar era muy lindo, no era una casa tan grande como para no poder llenar sus espacios, pero si lo suficiente para que sus hijos pudiesen vivir y crecer tranquilos.

A Ginny le gustaba esa casa, no era ruidos, ni tenía ese aire indudablemente mágico que respiraba la Madriguera, pero aún así era un lugar en donde podía sentirse una clase distinta de magia, la magia del cariño, de lo simple de lo cotidiano. Un lugar donde verdaderamente daba gusto criar una familia.

La verdad es que la pequeña de los Weasley nunca se imaginó verdaderamente como una madre de familia, viviendo en una casa y atendiendo a sus pequeños. Había visto a su madre hacerlo durante toda su vida y verdaderamente no estaba segura de querer un camino así para ella. Es verdad que estaba enamorada de Harry, lo había estado desde el primer día que lo vio en la estación de King's Cross, aunque en ese entonces hubiese sido muy niña para definir ese sentimiento. Pero este se había ido afianzando dentro de su pecho, aunque en ese entonces era solo un amor de adolescente, una especie de capricho dado más que nada por la irracional admiración que sentía con él. Era el mismo apasionamiento que cualquier mujer podría llegar a sentir por un cantante famoso, o por cualquiera que apareciera en la revista Corazón de Bruja. Es cierto que se había sentido rebosante de felicidad cuando tras su sexto año él finalmente se dio cuenta que existía y empezaron a salir juntos, pero aún eso no era amor. De eso ahora estaba completamente segura. El amor llegaría después. Tras la guerra.

Fue sólo entonces cuando logró conocer al verdadero Harry, no al héroe del mundo mágico, al auténtico, al que no le gustaba la fama y solía rehuir aparecer en público porque prefería un bajo perfil. Al que era capaz de hacerla sonreír contando un chiste malo, al que tenía un condigo moral tan firme que era capaz de hablar a favor de los Malfoy, cosas que nadie más se hubiese atrevido a hacer, ese era de verdad el verdadero valor, ese era el acto que lo había terminado de definir y que lo convertía en un verdadero Gryffindor, porque el verdadero héroe es aquel que es capaz de hacer cosas que ninguno de los demás es capaz. No el que se lanza de cabeza frente al peligro, eso lo había descubierto Harry y lo había compartido con ella y Ginny no podía dejar de pensar que tenía razón. Ese era el Harry al que ella amaba, de la que estaba completamente prendada y que estaba segura que lo estaría por el resto de su vida. Ella ya no amaba al héroe solamente, aunque claro que estaba orgullosa de él, nadie podría no estarlo. Pero el amor se lo había terminado por ganar el hombre, no el héroe. El padre que ayudaba a los niños a hacer los deberes, el amigo que era capaz de dar una mano sin pedir algo a cambio y el hombre que le hacía el amor por las noches hasta dejarla exhausta. Ese hombre se la había ganado y el día que se dio cuenta de ello fue el día que se dio cuenta que se había convertido en una mujer completa.

Tras dejar a Lily en su cama Ginny se había sentado en uno de los sillones a leer una revista de Quidditch, estaba muy interesada en la biografía de Ismelda Braun, la buscadora de Las Arpías de Holihead, que había sido fichada después de un largo paso por Norteamérica donde había tenido un paso bastante controversial. Llegaba la próxima semana y Ginny era la encargada de entrevistarla.

Mientras hojeaba la revista y se deleitaba con lo contestataria e irreverente de la joven buscadora escuchó abrirse la puerta y vio a Harry entrar con paso cansado. Al parecer había tenido un largo día. Ginny sabía perfectamente que hacer en esas ocasiones, se levantó y partió a la cocina desde donde volvió con una bandeja con una jarra de té, el que volví a calentar con magia y las pastas favoritas de Harry.

– ¿Difícil día?

–Ni te lo imaginas– respondió Harry sirviéndose un poco de té y probando una de las pastas que aprobó con una sonrisa y procedió a contarle los hechos del día. Al escucharlo Ginny sintió una profunda sensación de desasosiego que no sabía identificar y que aumentó cuando Harry mencionó lo de los sospechosos con Imperius. Eso no le traía buenos recuerdos.

–Magos australianos haciendo estragos, lo que nos faltaba. No puedo creer que los de la Comisión Internacional de Aurores no hayan podido detenerlos antes, dicen que son bastante eficientes.

–Lo son, pero parece que esta gente es más inteligente aún. Pero no te preocupes ya los vamos a agarrar. Al parecer Inglaterra es un imán de magos psicópatas. ¿Te acuerdas de ese loco hace unos años que se dedicaba a lanzar pociones explosivas en el Callejón Diagon?

–Claro que me acuerdo, por suerte tú y Ron lograron agarrarlo antes que hiciera más daño, pero varias tiendas cerraron. Creo que tienes razón este país o es cuna de gente loca o atrae gente loca.

Desde su asiento Harry la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

–Al menos no todos son malas noticas. Al parecer tendremos un nuevo mago en la familia.

– ¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

–Al parecer mi primo Dudley tiene un hijo mago. El menor Virgil, está mostrando signos de magia.

– ¿Ese mocoso malcriado que nos mira como si tuviéramos la peste cada vez que lo vamos a ver? Ese sí que sería un golpe para la familia de tu primo.

–Más para mis tíos, ellos son lo que creen que la magia es como una enfermedad contagiosa. Dudley está tranquilo con el tema. De todos modos no es un asunto resuelto, mañana voy a hacer unas averiguaciones y voy a mandar una lechuza a Hogwarts a ver qué me dicen.

–Espero que no traiga problemas. He visto a ese chico y no me gusta.

–No te preocupes– replicó Harry, aunque también a él comenzó a asaltarlo la misma incertidumbre que a su mujer, por lo que había conocido a Virgil, se parecía mucho más al Dudley de su niñez. Aún así debía darle una oportunidad todo el mundo se la merecía– Si hay algún problema lo solucionaremos. Son cosas de familia.

Harry le dio un nuevo sorbo a su te, un nuevo beso a su esposa y sumergió nuevamente sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de la noche.


	5. Una jauría de leones

_**NdA: **Mis chicos y chicas preciosos, antes que todo gracias por leerme y por comentar. Se los agradezco muchisimo a todos ustedes, en especia al Maryn90 y zetawasa que son las que siempre comentan, se los agradezco muchisimo me suben el ego. Hoy publiqué antes porque tengo la semana ocupada, así que ustedes son los beneficiados. _

_En esta ocasión volvemos a Hogwarts a ver a los chicos y el renovado plantel de profesores, espero les gusten los personajes y la trama siga llamando la atención. Por ahora sigo colocando las piezas, pero pronto arrancará todo, incluso podrán ver a más de sus adultos favoritos, como siempre comenten y diganme que tal les parece. Besos._

* * *

**5**

**Una Jauría de Leones**

El primer lunes de septiembre fue un día gris. Unas nubes de aspecto amenazante se cernían sobre Hogwarts amenazando con lanzar su corriente de agua en cualquier momento sobre el colegio. Aún así ese ambiente gris que se respiraba en los jardines no parecía haber afectado el ánimo de los alumnos, sobre todo los de primer años que parecían ansiosos por iniciar las clases.

Una ansiedad que no era compartida por todos los alumnos. En la torre de Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy miraba por la ventana preguntándose aún las razones por las cuales había sido escogido en esa Casa y no había acabado en Slytherin como toda su familia antes que él. Se sentía triste, fuera de lugar, sentía que de cierta forma había traicionado el legado familiar, además la forma una tanto fría en que lo había recibido los Gryffindor la noche anterior no hacía más que recalcar esa sensación de aislamiento. No pertenecía a ese lugar y no sabía qué hacer, porque sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que hiciera iba a cambiar las cosas. La Casa era para toda la vida y ahora él Scorpius Malfoy era nada más y nada menos que un Gryffindor.

–A mi también se me hace raro que seas un Gryffindor– dijo el único chico que a esa hora lo acompaña en el dormitorio, era un muchacho alto y delgado con el cabello color ceniza que en ese momento estaba sentado en la cama, ordenando sus cosas– Por tu cara se nota que no tienes ni unas ganas de estar acá.

Scorpius había aprendido de su padre que la mejor forma de lidiar con las cosas muchas veces era simplemente dejar que resbalaran, taparse con una especie de coraza, para que los demás no vieran tus debilidades. Era simplemente un caso de autoprotección.

–No sé de qué estás hablando– dijo alzando un poco la barbilla y caminando a su lado con cierta firmeza– Es cierto que estar aquí no es la mejor opción, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Al menos los dormitorios no están tan mal.

El muchacho lo examinó un momento, al parecer su actitud no había calado tan bien. De todos finalmente se encogió de hombros y siguió ordenando sus cosas mientras decía:

– ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? Aún queda tiempo para la primera clase. Por cierto mi nombre es Fergus Finnigan.

El chico le extendió la mano y Scorpius se la estrechó sintiéndose levemente agradecido por la invitación, no quería desayunar solo porque eso lo haría sentirse aún más como un paria. Aunque no lo dejó traslucir, los años de ver a su padre comportarse de ese modo lo habían ayudado bastante, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, eso no era más que una pobre imitación.

Asintió en silencio y cambio de inmediato su pijama por la túnica de la escuela que llevaba los colores de Gryffindor, el verse a sí mismo reflejado en la ventana con esos colores aumentó nuevamente su inquietud. Aún así se armó de un valor que no sentía, tomó la mochila con sus cosas que había dejado preparada la noche anterior y caminó hacia la puerta para esperar a Finnigan que acababa de arreglarse.

Juntos salieron a la Sala Común que en ese momento se encontraba abarrotada de estudiantes que, o bien habían vuelto de desayunar, o mataban el tiempo allí mientras esperaban para salir más tarde. Al salir Scorpius no pudo dejar de notar que todas las miradas confluyeron en él, fue un instante breve, casi un chispazo, el que prontamente se difuminó, ya que prácticamente de inmediato todos volvieron a sus actividades, aunque pudo ver que algunos aún le echaban miradas de reojo. Sólo un pequeño grupo de tres muchachos, por lo visto de los cursos superiores siguieron su trayectoria sin ningún disimulo. Scorpius pudo notar que en sus rostros había una extraña mezcla entre curiosidad y abierta hostilidad. Decidió no hacer caso y seguir simplemente su camino.

Por las escaleras decidió entablar conversación con Fergus, por simple lógica le convenía tener un aliado en su nueva Casa, tenía más que claro que la mayoría de los Gryffindor aún no le hablaban a causa de su familia. Aunque no sabía muy bien si era porque lo detestaban, le temían o estaban simplemente desconcertados con su selección.

–Escuché algo gracioso esta mañana– dijo Fergus mientras entraban al Gran Comedor– al parecer sin querer vas a terminar formando parte de la historia de la Escuela, hace mucho tiempo que una familia tan antigua como la tuya no cambiaba de Casa. Creo que la última vez fue cuando Sirius Black también fue seleccionado en Gryffindor.

–Los Malfoy siempre buscamos formas de destacar– replicó Scorpius tratando de sonar lo más arrogante posible. Para su sorpresa Fergus se echó a reír y Scorpius lo miró entre confundido y molesto.

–Te queda fatal la verdad.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Esa pose de chico malo. "Los Malfoy siempre buscamos formas de destacar"– mientras lo decía Finnigan sacó pecho y camino un trecho con pasos largos, en lo que Scorpius debió reconocer era una imitación bastante pasable– Se nota demasiado que estás actuando. Si vas a jugar con eso trata de sonar un poco más natural, que sea seguro, pero que no parezcas tu padre en pequeño.

–¿Conoces a mi padre?

–Lo encontramos unas cuantas veces cuando íbamos con mis padres al callejón Diagon. Y de verdad te pareces mucho a él, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que ser como él. Mi abuelo siempre dice: "Lo mejor para el alma, es vivir como somos". Supongo que quiere decir que hay que ser nosotros mismos.

Scorpius tuvo que admitir que el muchacho tenía razón. Podía adoptar esa actitud, tal como había visto hacerlo a su padre durante años, sobre todo cuando tenía que lidiar con su condición de ex-Mortífago, su padre nunca se lo había dicho, pero toda esa actitud no era más que una forma de protegerse.

Scorpius sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse a la carga que la familia Malfoy llevaba sobre los hombros. Pero nunca pensó que tendría que hacerlo desde esta vereda, siempre pensó que lo haría como un Slytherin, con el apoyo de sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales compartían una carga parecida a la suya. En cambio estaba en la vereda opuesta, rodeado de Griffyndors, la mayoría de los cuales habían peleado en el bando ganador en la guerra. Es cierto, que aún no le habían hecho nada, pero podía notar sus miradas y creía intuir lo que estaban pensando: "No mereces estar aquí". Por eso había pensado actuar como su padre, si a él le había resultado cómoda esa postura durante todos esos años, tal vez Scorpius pudiese lidiar con el rechazo de la misma manera.

Pero quizás hubiera otra forma, tal vez podría integrarse, en vez de simplemente enfrentarse. Fergus se había acercado a él sin que se lo pidieran, le había tendido una mano desinteresadamente. No sería descabellado pensar que tal vez hubiera gente igual. Aunque no debía confiarse.

– ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? – preguntó mientras se encaminaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Trata de actuar natural, como eres en tu casa. Así la gente se dará cuenta de cómo eres. Y si de verdad quieres comportarte como un cretino, por las razones que quieras hacerlo... al menos trata de que se vea natural– lanzó una breve risita y luego de una palmada suave en la espalda a Scorpius– Ahora desayunemos.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y, tal como en la Sala Común, Scorpius pudo notar que un par le daban breves miradas, pero que después seguían como si nada.

Scorpius decidió ignorarlo, aunque ya estaba empezando a cansarse del jueguito, si alguien tenía algo que decirle prefería que fuera de frente. Al parecer los Gryffindor no eran tan valientes como había escuchado. Se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza y decidió hacerle a Fergus una pregunta que lo intrigaba.

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta…?

–¿Que lo tuyo era solo una pose? – lo interrumpió el muchacho mientras se servía una empanada de carne– Estuve en una escuela muggle, allí estuve en un grupo de teatro, ya sabes, representaciones sobre un escenario, aunque nada que ver con el teatro mágico. Cuando pasas rodeado de gente que se dedica a eso, te empiezas a dar cuenta cuando alguien está actuando, sobre todo si lo hace tan mal como tú. Dylan estudió allí conmigo– señaló indicando a un muchacho negro que acaba de tomar asiento frente a ellos acompañado de un chico de cabello oscuro– Aunque a él le iba más la música. Scorpius estos son Dylan Thomas y Roland Finch-Fletchey, Rol para los amigos.

Ambos muchachos saludaron cordialmente a Scorpius y con eso su nerviosismo y sus dudas acerca de Gryffindor se disiparon un poco más, aunque aún seguía alerta.

-¿A qué no saben que hicieron Potter y sus primos?- dijo Roland sirviendose un poco de leche- Soltaron una caja con muerciélagos vivos en el pasillo de los encantamientos. El Sargento estaba como loco tratando de deshacerse de ellos, pero cada vez que hacia un hechizo se multiplicaban, debe ser alguna broma de Sortilegios Weasley- Al final logró pararlos con un inmobilus, pero para entonces ya todo era un caos, incluso Peeves contribuyó un poco tirandole los murcielagos a la chicas.

Todos rieron la broma, incluso Scorpius, le parecía graciosa la idea de ese conserje que al parecer se creía una especie de militar muggle persiguiendo a los murciélagos. Al parecer Potter y sus primos eran algo así como los bufones, a su padre algo así no le haría mucha gracia, su sentido del humor iba por otro lado.

Scorpius sacó un pastelillo de chocolate de una bandeja y prosiguió la conversación que había dejado pendiente antes que Roland relatara la anecdota de los murciélagos.

–¿Cómo es eso de que fueron a un escuela muggle? – preguntó intrigado, no conocía a nadie más que hubiera hecho algo así.

–Mis abuelos son muggles, así que convencieron a mis padres para que me enviaran a una escuela muggle. Ahí me encontré con Dylan, fue gracioso, era el lugar donde menos esperaba encontrarlo.

–Sí– agregó el muchacho negro llamado Dylan– Pero fue una buena experiencia. Además ahora está de moda eso de relacionarse con los muggles para eliminar los prejuicios y todo eso, para que no se repita lo que pasó en la guerra.

Al escuchar esto Scorpius se removió inquieto en el asiento, las referencias a la guerra le hicieron pensar inmediatamente en su padre y no quería que los demás también lo notaran. Por suerte en ese momento pasó el Profesor Longbottom repartiendo los horarios lo que le permitió cambiar de tema, antes que a los demás se les ocurriera ponerse a hacer preguntas.

–Tenemos una mañana ocupada– dijo– Ahora tenemos dos horas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con los Slytherin, dos horas de Historia de la Magia con los Ravenclaw y después una hora de Estudios Muggles, al menos ahí ustedes no van a tener problemas.

–No te preocupes– dijo Rol, quien intervenía por primera vez en la conversación– Creo que estos dos no tendrán problemas para ayudarte. Digamos que es un servicio a la comunidad para los sangre pura.

Scorpius no sabía si lo decía en serio o no, pero la enorme sonrisa que acompañó a su comentario le hizo pensar que no era con mala intención. Así que le devolvió tímidamente el gesto, lo que finalmente pareció romper la barrera y se quedaron conversando un rato de todo, hasta que llegó el momento de irse a clases. Para entonces Scorpius se encontraba bastante más cómodo y confiado y ahora de verdad le entraba la ansiedad por saber cómo iba a ser su primer día de clases.

Salieron rápidamente del Gran Comedor y se sumaron a la marea de estudiantes que a esas horas circulaban por los corredores rumbo a clases. El aula de defensa se encontraba al otro lado del Gran Comedor en un pasillo de la primera planta. Ninguno de ellos conocía aún bien el castillo así que no tardaron en perderse. Afortunadamente Nick casi decapitado los guió en la dirección correcta con el tiempo suficiente para llegar a clase. Pero cuando se aproximaban al aula una voz gritó a sus espaldas:

–¡Malfoy!

Scorpius se dio media vuelta y vio que un grupo de cinco muchachos se acercaba hacia ellos por el pasillo. Frente a ellos venía el chico que lo había quedado mirando cuando salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ahora, a la luz clara del día, pudo verlo mucho más claro. Era un chico alto y robusto, con un espeso cabello castaño y rizado, y profundos ojos grises. Caminó con paso seguro hacia ellos rodeado por su grupo de amigos, vistos así de lejos más bien parecían una jauría de lobos acercándose a su presa. El muchacho sacó su varita, gesto que el resto imitó, mientras decía a voz en cuello:

–¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? Pasearte por ahí con ese uniforme como si fuera una medalla. Después de todas las cosas que hicieron tu padre y sus amigos, tienes idea de cuanta gente de Gryffindor murió por culpa de tu padre.

El chico se acercó a Scorpius lo estampó contra la pared y le puso la varita cerca de la cara antes de que el aterrorizado muchacho pudiera hacer nada.

–¡Oye! –dijo Fergus sacando la varita y tratando de separarlo de Scorpius. Pero otro de los matones lo desarmó con rapidez, ninguno de los chicos sabía aún suficiente magia y era evidente que los otros eran mayores y más entrenados. Así que sólo le quedó gritar desesperado – Déjalo tranquilo ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que haya hecho su padre?

–Toda esa familia está maldita, su abuelo también es una basura. ¿Sabes quién era mi abuelo? Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia y un héroe que murió antes de traicionar a nadie.

Apresado contra la pared, respirando el aliento del otro chico, Scorpius vio como el resto de los matones rodeaban a los otros chicos que estaban tan aterrorizados que ni siquiera habían sacado las varitas. Claro que tampoco hubiera servido de mucho.

–Walter– dijo otro de los amigos de su atacante, un chico bajo y regordete cuya cara parecida a un muffin– Date prisa, si vas a hacerle algo hazlo rápido antes que aparezca alguien.

Como si las palabras del muchacho hubieran sido una especie de llamada, del otro lado del corredor se escuchó el sonido de pasos. Scorpius pudo girar brevemente la cabeza y ver venir en su dirección a un grupo de alumnos vestidos de verde, entre ellos se distinguía la figura de Albus Potter, al parecer venían acompañados de un par de chicos mayores de Gryffindor, uno de ellos era, si Scorpius no recordaba mal, el hijo mayor de los Potter, James. Fue precisamente este quien al ver el espectáculo gritó:

–¿Qué se creen que están haciendo? ¿Atacar a unos alumnos de primero el primer día de clases? Y tú Scrimgeour, te creí con un poco más de criterio.

–No te metas en esto Potter. Esta gente tiene que aprender cual es su lugar. Si no van a volver a creerse dueños del mundo.

–Lo que haya hecho su familia no es su culpa. Además ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros con la guerra? Pasó mucho antes que naciéramos y no por eso vamos a ir comportándonos como si fuésemos matones.

–Y si eso no te basta– dijo Albus Potter, quien también había sacado su varita, era el único de los Slytherin ahí presente que lo había hecho– Deberías aprender a contar y ver que somos más que ustedes. Puede que no sepamos hacer bien magia, pero yo que tú no me arriesgaría.

–Además– agregó una chica que caminó junto a Albus, era un chica bajita de melena dispareja y que tenía algo extraño en los ojos– Estamos cerca de la Sala de Profesores, cualquiera podría correr a buscar uno y ahí sí que estarían en problemas.

Al parecer este argumento logró convencer a Scrimgeour, porque soltó a Scorpius y miró alrededor, había cuatro Slytherin de primero, junto con James Potter y los cuatro Gryffindor. Estaban en clara desventaja y eso no iba a terminar bien, hasta alguien como Scrimgeour lo entendería bien. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo mientras decía con toda la rabia brotándole en la voz:

–¡Te salvaste de esta ratita! ¡Pero no voy a descansar hasta que no entiendas cuál es tu lugar!

Dicho esto, le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a todos los presentes, en especial a James y a Albus y se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del corredor rodeado de su grupo de amigos.

–¿Estás bien Malfoy? –preguntó James Potter acercándose a él.

–Estoy bien, llegaron justo a tiempo. Creo que se los debo agradecer.

–Sería lo correcto. Pero creo que ya es suficientemente extraño que dos Potter hayan defendido a un Malfoy, no lo dejemos ir más allá. Ahora va a ser mejor que se vayan a clase, si se apuran creo que todavía pueden llegar a tiempo.

Scorpius asintió brevemente y se encaminó junto a todos los de primer año, rumbo a la primera clase del semestre.

* * *

El aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era un amplio salón desde cuyas ventanas se podía ver el campo de Quidditch. Scorpius no estaba seguro de si le gustaría postularse a las pruebas de ese año, cuando estaba seguro de que iba a quedar en Slytherin la posibilidad de formar parte del equipo lo había ilusionado. Desde que se había eliminado la regla del primer año, todos los niños que ingresaban a Hogwarts se sentían ilusionados con formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Pero la verdad ahora Scorpius no estaba tan seguro, aún cuando había entrenado duro en el verano. Bueno, eso tendría que verlo más adelante. La verdad es que después de lo que había pasado, y sobre todo de la actuación de los Potter, ya no se sentía tan incómodo en su nueva Casa.

Afortunadamente, y pese al desagradable retraso, había logrado llegar a tiempo a la clase, porque cuando llegaron el salón ya se encontraba repleto de alumnos, pero aún no había rastro del profesor, que según sabía también era el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, pero a quien nadie había visto el día anterior, ni en el Gran Comedor, ni en los corredores. Scorpius estuvo tentado de preguntar a alguno de los Slytherin, pero su pregunta se descubrió inútil en cuanto vio a un hombre entrar a la sala. Lo primero que a Scorpius le llamó la atención, y estaba seguro que a los demás también, porque de inmediato al verlo aparecer surgió un breve rumor entre los alumnos, que coincidían en algo muy llamativo. El profesor vestía como muggle.

Era un hombre relativamente joven, debía rondar cerca de los treinta, de mediana estatura, llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros y su rostro lo cubría una barba de varios días. Vestía unos jeans gastados, una cazadora de cuero debajo de la cual podía distinguirse una camiseta de color negro y un par de guantes también negros con los dedos recortados. Se apoyaba en un bastón nudoso que le ayudaba a paliar la cojera de la pierna derecha y caminaba, por tanto con pasos cortos, aunque firmes. Fue así como se acercó al centro del salón y les dirigió una mirada a todos antes de decir:

–Buenos días señores, soy el Profesor James Barko– agitó la varita y su nombre apareció en la pizarra– No me interesa que lo anoten, pero si quieren lo pueden memorizar. ¿Alguna pregunta? –varias manos se levantaron– Que no tenga que ver con mi vestimenta– las mismas manos volvieron a bajarse– De todos modos es algo que hago cada año, la respuesta es simple. Fui Auror, estuve infiltrado en el mundo muggle y me acostumbré al vestuario. Eso es todo no más comentarios gracias

El Profesor Barko se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y de inmediato comenzó a pasar lista con suma rapidez solo para levantar la vista cuando uno de los chicos contestaba. Cuando terminó se puso nuevamente de pie y sacudió su varita de modo que dos palabras aparecieron resaltadas en la pizarra: Conocimiento y Práctica.

–Esas señores, son las claves de todo en esta vida. No sólo en mi clase sino en todo lo que hagan. El conocimiento teórico y la aplicación práctica– hablaba de forma rápida pero a veces hacía pausas para resaltar ciertas palabra y tenía un acento que Scorpius no logró identificar, exhaló un breve bufido y comenzó a pasearse por el aula con su paso rengueante– Ahora, voy a explicarles en que van a consistir mis clases. Como deben saber, por sus horarios, estarán conmigo tres veces a la semana. Un día lo ocuparemos para el trabajo teórico de hechizos y maldiciones, el siguiente a su aplicación práctica y dejaremos un día a la semana para el estudio de la Criaturas Tenebrosas– detuvo su paseo y le clavó una dura mirada a la clase– Una cosa antes de empezar, nadie viene aquí a jugar, lo que voy a enseñarles de aquí hasta que se gradúen es algo peligroso, por supuesto que no voy a enseñarles cosas que vayan sobre su nivel, pero incluso el más mínimo descuido, con la más elemental de las magias puede constituir un peligro desagradable. Así que a la primera persona que vea tonteando, a la primera que no tome esta clase en serio, voy a sacarla del aula y no podrá volver a entrar con lo que estará reprobado el resto del año. ¿Quedó claro?

Se escucharon breves murmullos de asentimiento. Al parecer nadie había quedado muy convencido de que esta clase fuese peligrosa. De todos modos el profesor Barko pareció quedar conforme con esto.

–Muy bien, normalmente comenzaría con clases teóricas, pero quiero ver que tal les va con la práctica.

Ante esas palabras todos se removieron un poco inquietos, seguramente nadie esperaba partir con eso de inmediato. Pero a su alrededor Scorpius pudo ver que, al mismo tiempo, les atraía la idea de una clase práctica. El profesor agitó la varita y de inmediato hizo desaparecer todas las mesas y las sillas, en su lugar, al fondo del salón, aparecieron tres muñecos de tamaño natural, cada uno de los cuales tenía la imitación de una varita en la mano.

–A ver– dijo Barko– ¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme cual es el encantamiento básico de desarme? –varias manos se levantaron, pero el profesor señaló a una chica de Slytherin, la misma que había ayudado a Scorpius hace poco rato– digame señorita Goodspeed.

–¿Expeliarmus?

–¿Eso es una pregunta o una respuesta?

–Expeliarmus señor– repitió esta vez la chica con mayor seguridad.

–Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin. Chicos, si les pregunto y lo saben quiero respuestas seguras y créanme, no hay nada de malo en decir no sé. Así todos aprenden. Muy bien, el encantamiento Expeliarmus, es el encantamiento básico de desarme y uno muy útil en muchas circunstancias. Pero así como también existe el encantamiento básico de desarme, también existe el encantamiento básico de defensa. ¿Quién me lo puede decir?

Otro grupo de manos se levantaron, incluyendo esta vez la de Scorpius que en esta ocasión se sentía con mucha más confianza como para participar. Precisamente fue a él a quien el profesor señaló para que respondiera.

–El encantamiento Protego señor.

–Precisamente, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Estos dos encantamientos constituyen la base de todo lo que es la defensa y el combate mágico. Así que lo que haremos ahora será practicar primero Expeliarmus con los muñecos que tenemos al fondo y después si han logrado dominar el hechizo de manera decente, cosa que dudo, vamos a practicar el encantamiento Protego. Dejen sus mochilas tomen sus varitas y hagan el favor de seguirme.

Apoyado en su bastón el profesor guió al grupo al fondo del salón. Una vez allí se dio media vuelta dejó el bastón a un lado y tomó la varita firmemente en la mano izquierda, mientras explicaba.

–El hechizo expeliarmus es relativamente sencillo, pero como todo hechizo requiere no solo el uso de la varita sino la suficiente concentración y enfoque mental. Que el hechizo de en su objetivo depende no sólo de cómo se apunte la varita, sino de tener la suficiente concentración como para que la magia que fluye de su ustedes circule por su varita y vaya a parar donde ustedes lo desean. El movimiento de la varita en este caso se trata de un movimiento circular de la muñeca y una sacudida final hacia adelante al momento de lanzar el hechizo. De este modo.

El profesor Barko se plantó delante del muñeco hizo un movimiento con la varita tan rápido como imperceptible y gritó:

–¡Expeliarmus!

De inmediato surgió de la varita del profesor un rayo de color rojo que hizo volar la varita de mano de uno de los muñecos, la que fue reemplazada de inmediato por una nueva.

–Divídanse en tres grupos y cada uno póngase delante de un muñeco. Vamos a practicar por turnos y por favor, traten de no destrozar mucho el salón.

Los grupos se organizaron rápidamente y Scorpius quedó en un grupo frente al muñeco del centro compuesto mayormente de Gryffindors a los que se sumaron un par de Slytherin, siendo relativamente alto para su edad el muchacho pudo ver claramente el progreso de los demás. La mayoría no pudo hacer volar la varita de la mano de los muñecos, estas se quedaban inertes pese a que un par de ellas vibraron un poquito. El momento más llamativo de la clase fue cuando Fergus Finnigan erró el tiro e hizo volar por los aires la cabeza de uno de los muñecos de forma espectacular.

–Muy bien señor Finnigan– dijo Barko acercándose a él y reparando la cabeza del muñeco– veo que tiene talento para la pirotecnia. Pero creo que equivocó el objetivo de mi clase que era desarmar al muñeco, no asesinarlo. Salga de la fila y tiene como tarea practicar el encantamiento durante la semana, no creo que quiera volarle algo a alguno de sus compañeros.

Fuera de ese incidente la clase continuó sin mayores contratiempos hasta que le tocó el turno a Scorpius frente al muñeco. El muchacho se plantó firme e imaginó en su mente que lograba desarmarlo. Movió la mano y pronunció el hechizo, de inmediato surgió un pequeño chorro de luz de la varita la cual logró desarmar al muñeco, aunque no con tanta espectacularidad como lo había hecho el profesor.

–Excelente señor Malfoy, veinte puntos bien ganados para Gryffindor, veo que tiene talento, pero no se olvide de trabajarlo– el profesor había mantenido el semblante impasible, pero Scorpius pudo captar en sus ojos una evidente aprobación– Muy bien señores, vamos a pasar a la segunda parte de la clase y viendo que el señor Malfoy, el señor Potter y la señorita Goodspeed han sido los únicos que han podido realizar un Expeliarmus con relativo éxito serán ellos los que me ayudarán con el hechizo Protego. Por favor, pónganse todos detrás de mi– la clase al completo abandonó sus posiciones y de inmediato tomó lugar tras el profesor quien siguió explicando– Para realizar este hechizo haremos con la varita un amplio círculo en el aire lo que permitirá crear la barrera que nos hará desviar los hechizos. Señor Malfoy intente desarmarme y esta vez de un paso adelante cuando diga el hechizo.

Imbuido de una nueva confianza Scorpius apuntó al profesor y pronunció el hechizo que volvió a salir con la misma precisión que con el muñeco sólo que esta vez el profesor hizo el movimiento adecuado y desvió el hechizo que se perdió a su izquierda y fue a estrellarse precisamente en el muñeco que tenia detrás. Barko le pidió al compañero de Scorpius y a la chica de Slytherin que hicieran lo mismo con idéntico resultado, lo que les valió diez puntos para cada uno. A continuación los hizo practicar el encantamiento Protego, Scorpius y Diana tuvieron éxito, no así Albus cuya varita acabó en el otro extremo del salón.

–Muy bien clase, ha sido un día muy provechoso. Practiquen todos los encantamientos de desarme, especialmente usted señor Finnigan. Pero antes de que acabe la clase tengo cuarenta puntos para el que sepa responderme lo siguiente. Ustedes no– agregó dirigiéndose a Albus, Scorpius y Diana– porque creo que se dieron cuenta. ¿Por qué razón hice que el señor Malfoy diera un paso adelante la primera vez que me lanzó un Expeliarmus?

Scorpius se dio cuenta que lo sabía, más que nada porque le había visto al profesor hacerlo, pero al parecer ninguno de los demás pareció notarlo con lo que la oferta de los puntos se perdió en el aire.

–Veo que nadie es lo suficientemente observador. Señor Malfoy ¿puede usted decirnos por qué?

–Porque al regresar es más fácil hacer el encantamiento Protego.

–Exactamente, pero eso entra ya dentro de los fundamentos del duelo, que veremos el próximo semestre. Por lo pronto la clase se acabó y que tengan todos un buen día y nos estamos viendo el miércoles.

* * *

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo Scorpius, junto a Fergus, Dylan y Rol, quienes ya parecían un grupo bastante afiatado entraron al Gran Comedor con estómago rugiéndoles de hambre. Tras la agitación de la mañana el día había transcurrido regularmente tranquilo y las clases, si bien no habían sido tan entretenidas como la primera, al menos resultaron igualmente interesantes.

La clase de Pociones la dictaba una mujer de mediana edad llamada Tara Sinthell, era una mujer tranquila y relajada que de una forma u otra trataba de inculcarle a los chicos su amor por la materia, aunque a decir verdad era demasiado agradable y a veces su sonrisa, incomodaba un poco a Scorpius. La verdad es que no hacía falta que a Scorpius le hicieran amar esa materia, su padre era un hombre bastante avezado en pociones y le había enseñado la sutileza y el arte que significaba prepararlas.

Estudios Muggles, que desde la guerra se había convertido en una clase obligatoria para todos, dictada por un hombre de mediana edad llamado Roger Pervell, quien parecía verdaderamente fascinado por los aparatos muggle. A Scorpius se le había hecho más complicado, no podía entender la cantidad de cachivaches que los muggles ocupaban para sobrevivir.

–Lo que pasa es que todavía no entiendo por qué se tienen que meter en esas cosas metálicas para ir a todos lados– dijo mientras se sentaban a la mesa– ¿Cómo se llamaban?

–¿Los automóviles?

–Esos, andan por calles estrechas, no creo que los haga muy felices. Es como viajar metido dentro de un caldero ¿No pueden hacer al menos algo que vuele?

–Tienen los aviones, que son para que vaya gente de un país a otro– explicó Fergus– Pero para hacerlo personal no tienen la tecnología suficiente.

–¿Qué es "trenología"?- preguntó sirviéndose un poco de puré de patatas.

–Tecnología– lo corrigió Dylan– eso quiere decir que todavía no tienen la capacidad para hacer algo así. Aunque hace tiempo lo intentan.

–Al menos los tengo a ustedes para pasar esa materia. Porque no sé si lo llegue a entender.

–Y tú puedes ayudar a Fergus con Defensa, no quiero ver que le dice Barko sin la próxima clase le vuela la cabeza a otro muñeco.

–"No se está tomando la clase en serio señor Finnigan, esperemos no mate a nadie en el futuro"– dijo Fergus imitando a la perfección el acento del profesor– Pero tienes razón, no quiero quedar fuera de esa clase. Al hermano de Rol lo dejaron fuera hace un par de años ¿verdad?

–Sí, estaba jugando con la varita y casi le corta una oreja a una chica de Hufflepuff, el profesor Barko lo expulsó de la clase y tuvo que hacer seis trabajos durante el verano para que lo volvieran a admitir al año siguiente.

–Hoy no parecía tan pesado– dijo Scorpius– Estuvo regalándole puntos a todo el mundo.

–No lo creas–dijo Fergus– dicen que a veces es así al principio para que entres en confianza, pero después empieza a ponerse exigente. Mi hermano estuvo con él y dice que fue una pesadilla camino a los T.I.M.O.S. Además todos los puntos de hoy día se los ganaron justamente.

Scorpius se quedó pensando un momento en que si el profesor Barko era tan estricto como decían era un mérito que él hubiera logrado destacar. Además le gusta, posiblemente hoy fueran los fundamentos básicos, pero se le daba como algo natural.

En ese momento se vio a una enorme lechuza de color gris que voló sobre todo el Gran Comedor y se paró frente a él con una carta en el pico. Scorpius la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Centinela, la lechuza de la familia Malfoy, finalmente recibía noticias de su padre a quien había escrito durante la mañana para informarle, con cierta preocupación acerca de las novedades. No tenía intención de leerla frente a los chicos, volvía a sentirse inquieto y temía que fueran nuevamente malas noticias. Así que le dio algo de comer a la lechuza que alzó el vuelo de vuelta y guardó la carta en el bolsillo dispuesta a leerla más tarde, mientras volvía sumergirse en una conversación con los chicos.

* * *

_Querido Scorpius:_

_ Disculparás la tardanza de esta carta, pero los negocios familiares me han tenido sumamente ocupado, lo que quiere decir que marchan mejor que nunca. Acá en casa estamos afortunadamente todos muy bien aunque debo decir que tu madre aún te extraña un poco._

_ El asunto de tu selección provocó por supuesto un pequeño revuelo familiar, después de todo eres el primer Malfoy en trescientos años que no asiste a Slytherin, la última fue Eglantina Malfoy quien fue seleccionada en Ravenclaw. Así como también eres el primer Malfoy que es seleccionado en Gryffindor, situación que, según pude intuir en tu carta, no es del todo tu agrado, lo que es perfectamente entendible, sé que tus mayores deseos eran ser un Slytherin para seguir la tradición familiar. Pero quiero que sepas que de ninguna manera ninguno de nosotros está molesto o decepcionado porque hayas sido seleccionado en esa casa, eres un Malfoy y sé perfectamente que sabrás hacernos sentir orgullosos no importa en qué lugar te encuentres. _

_Sé también que estarás en un lugar donde no a mucha gente vas a agradarle, las historias de la guerra aún tienen mucho peso en estos días, pero recuerda que puedes hacerles cambiar de parecer y demostrarles de lo que eres capaz. Solo recuerda desarrollar tus talentos y caminar con la cabeza en alto, está en tus manos escribir tu propia historia, forjar tu propio nombre. Creo en ti hijo mío. Estoy orgulloso de ti desde el día que naciste y sé que estás hecho para grandes cosas y que tendrás grandes logros, no solo en la escuela si no también a lo largo de tu vida._

_Cuídate mucho, tu madre y tus abuelos te envían saludos._

_ Tu padre que te quiere,_

_ Draco_

Scorpius, sentado en su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor esbozó una breve sonrisa. Guardó la carta de su padre en su baúl y por primera vez, en todo el día, pudo respirar tranquilo.


	6. Un poco de competencia

**6**

**Un poco de competencia**

La mañana de Albus había sido relativamente tranquila, bueno lo había sido desde el desagradable incidente con los chicos de Gryffindor durante la mañana. Le había gustado ver a su hermano actuando serio y protector, para variar y la había chocado ver como alumnos de tercer año de Gryffindor atacaban de esa forma a un chico de primero, incluso antes de que empezara a aprender cómo hacer magia. Y lo peor es que era de su misma Casa, lo mismo daba que el afectado fuera Scorpius Malfoy, lo que hubiera hecho su familia no justificaba una agresión tan cobarde.

Según le había contado su hermano, Walter Scrimgeour era un chico pomposo y arrogante que se sentía orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor y que iba presumiendo, a quien quisiera escucharlo la historia de su abuelo que había sido Ministro de Magia y un gran héroe durante la guerra. Pura basura sólo para hacerle ver a los demás lo superior que era y tener una excusa para comportarse como un imbécil con el resto. Al parecer en todas partes había gente así. Bien lo sabía Albus que tenía su propio imbécil con quien lidiar.

Vincent Goyle era estudiante de segundo y era, por mucho, el tipo más desagradable que Albus hubiese conocido. Pero no era del tipo de violencia física, aunque su contextura bien podría haberlo sido, más bien disfrutaba de su ingenio, sobre todo para molestar y menoscabar a los demás. Se había pasado el desayuno haciendo cáusticos comentarios acerca de lo mal distribuida que estaba la Casa Slytherin y de que cada día había peores miembros. Cada vez que decía eso sus ojos se clavaban o en Albus o en Diana y todos sus comentarios eran acompañados de una sonrisa de suficiencia. Aunque la verdad Goyle era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacer ninguna clase de comentario delante de los profesores, los limitaba solamente a sus compañeros y amigos, quienes, para sorpresa de Albus no le celebraban todas las bromas, es más en un momento del desayuno un chico delgado y alto del mismo curso de Albus que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Johann Nott, le dijo claramente que, o cerraba la boca o le iba a pegar los labios con cera.

Albus había seguido compartiendo sus ratos libres con Diana y con su prima Rose, quien le había comentado lo contenta que se sentía entre la gente de Ravenclaw, después de todo no había ninguna regla que prohibiera alternar con miembros de otras Casas. Su prima parecía aún no haberse recuperado de su enfado con Thomas Cooper, incluso frunció el ceño cuando Diana le contó lo que el chico había hecho la noche anterior al encarar a Goyle durante la cena. Albus aún no sabía que pensar del asunto, en un principio el chico le había parecido grosero al hablarle a su prima de esa forma en el tren. Pero ahora le producía una extraña sensación de desasosiego.

La noche anterior lo había visto quedarse leyendo hasta tarde, bueno, por lo menos hasta que él se durmió. Pero lo que leía no era un libro de texto, sino una novela muggle llamada "La Cabaña del Tío Tom". Y durante el desayuno y el almuerzo lo había visto solo, sin interactuar con ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera con los de su año, los cuales ya parecían haber formado pequeños grupos, ya fuera con sus parientes o con amigos que había logrado hacer el día anterior. Incluso había visto a Scorpius Malfoy, quien había estado bastante cohibido durante la cena de bienvenida, junto a un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor, entre los que se encontraba Dylan, el muchacho con quien había venido conversando en el tren y que los había saludado al pasar un par de veces. Pero Thomas parecía simplemente contento sumergido en su propio mundo.

Con quien le había gustado pasar el tiempo era con Diana, era una chica inteligente y avispada aunque algo tímida. A Albus le gustaba su sentido del humor y se divertía explicándole las cosas del mundo mágico que ella no sabía y que parecían sorprenderle. Además era una de las pocas chicas de Slytherin con quien solía hablar, los otros chicos o bien parecían desconfiados, o bien no sabían cómo tratarlos, o se comportaban de forma parecida a Vincent Goyle. Aunque ninguno llegaba a esos extremos.

Después del almuerzo, Albus y Diana se dirigieron a su penúltima clase del día Herbología, en la que estaba seguro que podría destacar ya que había estado escuchando de la materia desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por fortuna Rose también podía acompañarlos esta vez ya que esta clase y la siguiente serían compartida con los Ravenclaw.

Neville era un viejo amigo de la familia. Por esa razón a Albus se le hacía extraño verlo como profesor, muchas veces lo había visto en casa cenando con sus padres mientras ellos jugaban con sus hijos, Algie y Alice. El mayor Frank, se había graduado de Hogwarts el año anterior y ahora trabajaba en Gringotts junto a tío Bill como rompedor de maldiciones.

Albus, Rose y Diana se dirigieron al invernadero número 1, donde según el horario tendría lugar la clase el día de hoy. El chico agradecía que Diana se les hubiera único porque Rose había tomado la costumbre de comentar las clases de la mañana en forma de interminable discurso. Así que los dos chicos se habían distraído hablando de otras cosas en espera de que Neville llegara para poder conversar la clase.

–¿Qué tal Potter? –dijo una voz a espaldas de Albus que le sonó familiar, se giró y se encontró con Johann Nott quien lo saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza. No lo conocía, pero el que le hubiera bajado un poco los humos a Vincent Goyle durante el desayuno le daba un gran voto de confianza– Creo que hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de saludarte y darte la bienvenida. Sé que yo también acabo de llegar pero mi familia ha estado en esta Casa por tanto tiempo que somos casi anfitriones.

Le estiró una mano delgada y huesuda la que Albus estrechó con confianza.

–Sé que no será sorpresa para ti, pero tu llegada a Slytherin causó un enorme revuelo, no sólo aquí sino también fuera del colegio. Que el hijo del gran héroe del mundo mágico acabe en Slytherin es una enorme novedad. Pero no lo digo como algo malo, creo que podría ser bueno para nosotros.

–Parece que no todos piensan lo mismo.

–¿Lo dices por Goyle? –preguntó Nott con cierto desdén– Ese tipo no es capaz de sumar dos y dos sin los dedos. Puede lucir muy amenazante, pero no es más que un prepotente. Ser un Slytherin indica cierto grado de inteligencia y no de las que tienen los Ravenclaw, inteligencia útil, aplicable. Como mi padre dice hay que saber adaptarse a los tiempos y la gente como Vincent Goyle no va a llegar muy lejos. En cuanto a ti, cuentas con mi patrocinio.

–¿Patrocinio?

–Por supuesto, nada mejor que las influencias para que te vaya bien y como dicen, los Nott somos más Slytherin que Salazar. Somos una de las familias que más tiempo ha estado en la Casa, junto a los Malfoy. O al menos era así hasta que al chico le salieron garras y se convirtió en león. Hablaré un poco de ti por aquí y por allá, al menos haré que el resto de la gente pierda la timidez, ¿te parece? No creo que quieras pasarte los próximos siete años con gente que no sabe cómo hablarte ¿o me equivoco?

Albus asintió en silencio mientras Neville llegaba apresurado y con el delantal cubierto de tierra y hojas, saludó a todos con una enorme sonrisa y los hizo entrar al invernadero, en el centro había una enorme flor que Neville señaló entusiasmado.

–Eso chicos es una Caléndula Gris, su flor es muy útil para hacer pociones para la memoria y es lo que vamos a trabajar como proyecto de este trimestre, pero por ahora vamos a partir con las semillas, pónganse los guantes y vamos al trabajo.

La siguiente hora la pasaron tratando de desmigajar unas semillas del tamaño de calabazas, la idea, según Neville era que quedara una pequeña semilla de color rosado que cupiera dentro de las macetas. Pero pareciera que la semilla estaba compuesta por capas y capas interminables.

Mientras trabajaban Neville se acercó junto a Albus quien aprovechó de darle los saludos de su familia. El profesor le contó que apenas tuviera tiempo iría a ver a sus padres cuando pasara por Londres. Tras eso comenzó a pasearse por el invernadero animando a los demás que peleaban con la semilla que parecía francamente interminable. Al final cuando todos tuvieron su pequeña semilla para plantar, estaban cansados, sudorosos y cubiertos de tierra, pero eso, según Neville era sinónimo de un trabajo bien hecho. Albus salió de allí contento de que Historia de la Magia fuera la última clase del día y estaba muy seguro que muchos de sus compañeros opinaban lo mismo.

La clase de Historia de la Magia había sufrido un gran cambio en los últimos años y ya no era considerada una pérdida de tiempo por los estudiantes. Por lo que su padre le había contado cuando él era estudiante las clases las dictaba un fantasma llamado Cuthbert Binns, un hombre sin gracia que lo único que hacía durante toda la clase era leer sus interminables notas aburriendo a la clase hasta la somnolencia. Pero aproximadamente hacía cinco años más o menos el profesor Binns se había presentado ante el Director, diciéndole, para sorpresa de todos, que pensaba retirarse. Ahora al parecer vivía en la torre sur y había pasado a formar parte de la corte de los fantasmas del castillo. En su reemplazo el Director Robards había contratado a un joven historiador llamado Laertes Martin, un hombre joven hijo de un inglés y una madre italiana, quien había hecho unos años como historiador hasta que el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts lo había contactado para hacerse cargo de su familia.

Albus se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos flanqueado por Rose y Diana, por su lado vio pasar a Thomas Cooper, a quien su prima le lanzó una fría mirada de desprecio. Albus podría decir que el chico no se dio cuenta, pero le pareció notar que el chico la miraba de reojo y esbozaba una breve sonrisa, aunque no estaba seguro y bien podría haber sido producto de su imaginación. Poco después que todos estuvieron en sus asientos vio entrar al profesor, era un hombre relativamente alto, de contextura gruesa y cabello esponjado, vestía una túnica de color azul oscuro y caminaba con soltura.

–¿Qué tal chicos? Soy el profesor Laertes Martin y esto es Historia de la Magia. Sé que muchos creen que la historia es memorizar hecho y fechas, pero trataré de dejarles un poco más que eso, porque creo que la historia de nuestro pasado es necesaria para comprender nuestro presente y mirar hacia el futuro. Además estoy convencido que más de alguno de ustedes sabe un poco de historia o ¿no? Porque todo lo que pasó ayer ya es parte de la Historia, aun cuando sean hecho pequeños o grandes.

Dicho esto se dirigió a su escritorio y pasó lista, fijándose en los rostros de cada uno de sus alumnos para tratar de memorizarlos, aunque no debía ser una tarea fácil el memorizar a todos los alumnos de la clase.

–Antes de empezar quiero que me digan a cuantos de ustedes les gusta la Historia– muy pocas manos se levantaron, la verdad es que la mayoría de los chicos seguían considerando a la Historia aburrida por más que su profesor la halagara– Veo que no muchos y díganme ¿Cuántos de ustedes le echaron un vistazo a sus libros de texto este verano?

En esta ocasión las manos levantadas fueron todavía menos un par de alumnos de Slytherin y tres de Ravenclaw entre los que, no era de extrañarse, se incluía Rose. El chico esbozó una breve sonrisa y dijo:

–Muy bien ¿qué tal si para romper un poco el hielo hago unas cuantas preguntas y repartimos unos cuantos puntos? –todos los chicos asintieron con conformidad, después de todo no estaba mal ganar unos cuantos puntos de manos de los cerebritos– Se dice que los primeros registros de magia, al menos los primeros registros confiables surgieron hace más o menos tres mil años ¿quién puede decirme en que lugares se dieron a conocer los primeros signos de magia registrada?

A su lado Rose levantó la mano rápidamente y el profesor la señaló con la varita.

–Grecia, Roma y el Antiguo Egipto señor.

–Muy bien señorita– volvió a mirar la lista– Weasley, muy bien, diez puntos para Ravenclaw– el profesor se disponía a hacer otra pregunta cuando su vista se clavó en el fondo del salón mientras decía– señor…Cooper ¿tiene algo que agregar?

Albus y los que se encontraban junto a él giraron la cabeza y vieron como Thomas Cooper se encontraba en el fondo de la sala ligeramente repantigado en el asiento y levantaba la mano.

–Sí, profesor– respondió el chico con la misma voz calmada que Albus lo había escuchado usar la noche anterior, en la cual podía distinguirse un disimulado júbilo– quería agregar que, a pesar que son los lugares más conocidos, China también tenía una pequeña comunidad mágica prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

–Así es señor Cooper, muy bien, diez puntos para Slytherin. Es un hecho muy poco conocido, es más se dice que fue en China donde nacieron los primeros intentos de formar una comunidad organizada.

Albus vio como su prima fruncía ligeramente el ceño, mientras murmuraba entre dientes, algo que el chico no pudo entender.

–Ahora díganme, ¿quién fue el primer mago que asesoró oficialmente a un Rey en ejercicio?

Nuevamente la mano de Rose fue la más rápida de todas, Albus miró de reojo y vio que Thomas Cooper no había participado del grupo, compuesto mayoritariamente por Raveclaws, que pugnaba por contestar. El profesor Martin indicó nuevamente a Rose quien contestó rápidamente con un leve dejo de frustración en la voz:

–Amethis el hechicero, fue el asesor principal de Ramsés I en Egipto.

El profesor premió a Rose con otros diez puntos, pero como si fuese la repetición de la escena anterior Thomas Cooper volvió a levantar la mano para pedir la palabra y decir:

–Bueno profesor, creo que fue Cliodna quien asesoró oficialmente al Rey Filipo de Macedonia, ya que en Egipto no se vio la magia con buenos ojos hasta varios siglos después, por lo que Amethis tuvo que actuar en secreto.

Otros diez puntos para Slytherin y un nuevo enfurruñamiento de su prima. Esta vez Albus estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado. Thomas Cooper estaba obviamente divirtiéndose con la situación porque lo vio esbozar una nueva sonrisa.

–Esa es la actitud que quiero ver chicos– dijo el Profesor Martin con aspecto de sentirse muy satisfecho– sus compañeros demostraron un auténtico interés en la Historia Mágica, incluso con datos no muy conocidos, pero sí muy interesantes. Entonces para partir vamos a analizar lo que son los primeros registros que se conoce de la magia en Grecia, Roma, Egipto y ya que el señor Cooper lo trajo a colación la antigua China.

Lo que siguió de clase no pudo definirse más que como un verdadero duelo intelectual entre Rose y Thomas, el profesor fue quien dirigió la mayor parte de la clase, pero cada vez que hacía una pregunta Rose se apresuraba en contestar, con el aparente deseo de demostrar que sabía la respuesta, para que al segundo siguiente Thomas con aplomo y descaro la corrigiera con la total venia del profesor que parecía completamente encantado ante un alumno tan aplicado. El resto de los chicos intervino un par de veces, pero la verdad es que todos parecían muy divertidos con esta especie de competencia que se había instalado y lo que lo hacía más gracioso era la cara de enfado de Rose cada vez que Cooper la corregía. El mismo chico parecía ser el más divertido con el asunto, incluso un par de veces Rose se volvió a mirarlo solo para que este le dedicara una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia, lo que aumentó exponencialmente el enfado de la chica, tanto que al final de la clase parecía dispuesta a golpear a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante. Al parecer no le importaba la ingente cantidad de puntos que había logrado para su Casa, de lo único que parecía consciente es de que parecía haber sido superada por alguien y no le sentó nada de bien que Albus le dijera que de todos modos lo había hecho bien.

– ¡Ese idiota lo hizo a propósito! Se divertía viendo como me esforzaba por contestar las preguntas del profesor, ese pelmazo, pomposo, presumido y…y…y…

– ¿No encuentras otra palabra con p? –bromeó Albus tratando de aliviar la tensión.

–¡Albus Severus Potter!-dijo la chica echando chispas y acercándose a él, quien retrocedió un par de pasos – No se te ocurra reírte de mí. A ese imbécil no le bastó con lo desagradable que fue en el tren ahora tenía que humillarme delante de toda la clase.

–No estoy seguro de que esa fuese su intención.

–Se tomó el tiempo para corregir todo lo que dije. Pero se acaba de ganar una enemiga. Aunque que me mate estudiando, no voy a dejar que Thomas Cooper me supere este año.

Albus miró a su prima y vio en sus ojos lo determinada que estaba, para ser una niña de once años, su prima podía ser muy rencorosa y Thomas Cooper evidentemente había colmado completamente su paciencia.

* * *

HP-HP-HP-HP

Tras el término de las clases y antes de que diera comienzo la cena los profesores se reunían en la Sala de Profesores para discutir las novedades del día. Esa era una tradición que se había impuesto desde que Gawain Robards se había hecho cargo de la Dirección del Colegio. Como buen estratega militar estaba acostumbrado a recibir informes periódicos y eso no había cambiado cuando se había decidido por cambiar de rumbo profesional.

A esa hora de la tarde James Barko se encontraba sentado en el amplio y mullido sillón que ocupaba su lugar junto a la chimenea mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y observaba al resto de los profesores que mataban su tiempo de la mejor manera. En la sala se encontraban también Laertes que leía un libro en un rincón, Fillius que bebía una taza de té servida por un elfo doméstico y Neville que observaba una planta en un rincón. La verdad a Barko estas reuniones le aburrían, preferiría mil veces estar a esta hora en su cuarto en las mazmorras que aquí rodeado de gente, pero era parte del protocolo y había que cumplirlo.

La puerta se abrió e hizo ingreso Minerva McGonagall acompañada de Delia O'Hara, la joven profesora a quien estaba entrenando para ocupar su puesto cuando ella se retirara. Barko conocía muy bien la historia de esta mujer que llevaba en Hogwarts más tiempo que ninguno de ellos y que incluso había tomado las funciones de directora durante un tiempo. Pero al parecer ahora se sentía cansada y, a pesar que le encantaba enseñar no se sentía capacitada para seguir adelante, porque al parecer los años se le habían echado encima. A Barko le caía bien esa mujer, detrás de su actitud de mujer recta se ocultaba alguien simpático y generoso. Ella le había ayudado mucho cuando había llegado como profesor, hacía poco más de diez años y él aún se lo agradecía, porque no hay nada mejor que una mano amiga cuando te sientes un poco perdido.

Barko la saludó con la mano y, pese a que frunció los labios ante el cigarrillo encendido que el profesor tenía entre los dedos, le devolvió el saludo, al igual que Delia a quien James le había echado el ojo hacía bastante tiempo, pero con quien no había conseguido muchos avances.

Tras ellas vio entrar a Tara Sinthell acompañada de su grupo habitual de amigas entre ellas Saturna Mandell, la profesora de Astronomía, Séptima Vector, la ya entrada en años profesora de Aritmancia y Helena Daniels, la recién ingresada profesora de Runas Antiguas. Tras ellas y sola como siempre ingresó Andrea Robbins, la profesora de Estudios Muggles y quien se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana de James, aún cuando en sus primeros tiempos se entretenían revolcándose en su cuarto de la Torre Sur. Al final, con aspecto de cansado y sin apenas caber por la puerta entró Hagrid quien a pesar de los años que llevaba como profesor al parecer aún no se sentía cómodo en ese lugar.

Andrea vio a James y fue a sentarse a su lado, sacó un cigarrillo de los que él tenía sobre la mesa y lo encendió con una varita. Al verla Tara Sinthell frunció el ceño y dijo en un tono de voz bastante molesto:

–No sabía que tú también tenías esa mala costumbre Andrea, creía que el señor Barko era el único que nos molestaba a todos con esa peste muggle.

Barko sonrió. Tara Sinthell llevaba casi cinco años trabajando en Hogwarts y desde el principio no se había molestado en ocultar que James Barko le desagradaba profundamente. Siempre era amable en presencia del resto del mundo, pero no dejaba de hacer sarcásticos comentarios acerca de su aspecto, su ropa muggle, sus modales y su costumbre de fumar en la sala de profesores. A Barko le daba exactamente lo mismo, nunca le había importado la opinión de la gente, alguien le había dicho alguna vez que era el más muggle de los magos y eso le había causado gracia. En cuanto a Tara Sinthell daba lo mismo lo que esa mujer pensara, no era más que una amargada que le encantaba quejarse de todo.

–Creo que a la única que le molesta el olor es a ti Tara– dijo desde un rincón Laertes sin levantar la vista del libro– Podrías hacer una poción neutralizante de olores. Así te ahorrarías las quejas.

Laertes levantó brevemente la vista del libro y le guiñó un ojo a Barko. Aunque no hablaran mucho, ambos compartían el desprecio por esa mujer y eso los convertía en aliados.

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo más a la estancia llegó Gawain Robards, con una sobria túnica negra, acompañado del Sargento Lemon, quien no había podido quitarse sus maneras militares. Al igual que a los demás a Barko, Lemon le causaba gracia, aunque muy en el fondo lo respetaba, era un mago competente y respetaba su decisión de que, a pesar que perfectamente hubiese podido ser profesor o tener una carrera diferente, se hubiera decidido por ser conserje. Barko conocía hombres como él y sabía perfectamente que su único interés eran los niños, aunque estaba seguro que Lemon nunca lo diría.

De Gawain Robards aún no podía formarse una opinión. Aún no entendía como un hombre como él había decidido cambiar un trabajo en el Ministerio por la enseñanza, sobre todo porque parecía no tener mucha vocación para ello. Tal vez simplemente quería un trabajo donde descansar y olvidarse un poquito de la vida como Auror, pero le confundía un poco que siguiera actuando como si siguiera a cargo de una división. Tal vez fuera simplemente cosa de una costumbre, pero Barko que había seguido el mismo camino aún no acababa de entenderlo.

– ¿Cómo están gente? ¿Quería saber que tal les había ido el primer día?

Todos empezaron a contar las experiencias de un día que había transcurrido de forma prácticamente normal, nada distinto de lo que había transcurrido en años anteriores. Era sólo otro comienzo de año completamente normal. Incluso el Sargento Lemon no tenía mucho que informar, unos cuantos duelos entre alumnos de cursos mayores y un poco de desorden habitual entre los recién llegados. Lo único destacable era lo ocurrido en la mañana con James Potter y los primos Weasley, pero era innecesario repetirlo, ya que todos lo habían escuchado y se habían reído bastante del asunto. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que Tara Sinthell decidió ser nuevamente la nota disonante.

–Director, me alegra mucho que este haya sido un buen primer día. Pero hay un tema del que me gustaría hablarle. Sé que se discutió mucho antes del comienzo de las clases, pero quisiera llamarle la atención acerca de Thomas Cooper.

Barko puso los ojos en blanco, ya habían hablado bastante de ese tema y no le cabía en la cabeza que Sinthell volviera sobre eso. Robards al parecer opinaba lo mismo, porque le clavó a la profesora una fría mirada. Aún así decidió ser cortés y decir:

–¿De verdad cree que sea necesario abordar ese tema nuevamente Tara?

–Por supuesto, sé que la decisión ya fue tomada por usted y el consejo…

–Entonces eso debería bastarte– intervino Andrea– No creo que sea nada productivo volver sobre el tema de Thomas Cooper. Es algo que se discutió y está resuelto, el chico es un mago y debe de estudiar en este colegio.

–Además es un alumno bastante prometedor– agregó Laertes– hoy en mi clase se destacó bastante.

–No creo que memorizar unas cuantas fechas califique para considerarlo una eminencia mágica– dijo Tara con cierto desdén– Además yo estoy hablando de otra cosa. Hablo de la clase de influencia que pueda resultar para otros niños. Nunca habíamos tenido a alguien así en este colegio y eso puede traer problemas.

–No creo que se deba juzgar a alguien a la ligera–dijo Neville– Además en estos tiempos no creo que se deba discriminar a nadie mucho a menos a un niño de esa edad.

–No estoy hablando de juzgar a alguien por su sangre o por su familia, este es un caso completamente distinto. Thomas Cooper puede ser un ejemplo nocivo.

–Bueno– dijo Barko, que hasta el momento había decidido quedarse aparte de la conversación– eso podría ser si tuviera buena relación con los demás chicos. Pero las veces que lo he visto, ha estado sólo. Creo que el sargento Lemon podría corroborarlo ¿no es así?

–Así es profesor, el niño ha estado solo en el patio, leyendo o paseando, pero siempre sólo.

–Eso da lo mismo. En cualquier momento puede encontrar a a otros niños y eso puede ser peligroso. El buen nombre del colegio puede estar en juego.

–Creo que es a mí a quien le corresponde velar por el buen nombre del colegio– dijo Robards en tono cortante– Y este tema ya está conversado y resuelto. Además si hay alguien que debería preocuparse de ese asunto es el profesor Barko ¿no? Después de todo se trata de un alumno de su Casa. ¿Pondrás un ojo en tu chico para que aquí la profesora Sinthell se sienta más tranquila?

A Barko no le gustó mucho que Robards lo llamara su chico. Demasiada responsabilidad terminaba a veces por agobiarlo. Pero de todos modos si era por hacerle pasar un mal rato a Tara Sinthell y que dejara de molestar, estaba dispuesto a jurar que cuidaría incluso hasta el Ministro de Magia.

–No se preocupe Director– dijo Barko sin quitar los ojos de la profesora– me ocuparé personalmente de ver los progresos del muchacho y ver si hay alguna clase de problema con él. Así que todos pueden estar tranquilos.

Terminada la reunión todos los profesores volvieron a lo suyo mientras Barko, que había acabado su anterior cigarrillo mientras Sinthell hablaba, sacó otro de la cajetilla y lo encendió de manera desafiante mirándola fijamente tratando de llenar la habitación de la mayor cantidad de humo posible.


	7. La emboscada

**NdA: **_Bueno gente acá les dejo un nuevo episodio, salimos de Hogwarts para volver con Harry y la investigación, pero no se preocupen, ya volveremos al colegio. Muchas gracias a los que leen y más a los que comentanda. Besos_

**7**

**La emboscada**

Tal como Harry había sospechado, en los dos días siguientes que habían seguido al enfrentamiento con los extranjeros en el bosque de Dean, el Heraldo Mágico, encabezado por Rita Skeeter se había encargado de airear el desastre de los magos que había capturado bajo el Maleficio Imperius. No sabía cómo se había enterado, cuando hubiese pasado todo este jaleo, iba a hacer una investigación a fondo para ver si alguno de los suyos les estaba pasando información a esa gente. No quería seguir siendo el comidillo de esa mujer.

Pero ahora tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, el día de la reunión de los cómplices de Miller en el gimnasio de Dudley estaba al caer y él debía tener todo preparado, no quería que lo pillaran con la guardia baja. Estaba decidido a acabar con este asunto lo antes posible y para ello todo debía funcionar con precisión.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano y había reunido a sus hombres en la oficina para dejar a punto los últimos detalles de la operación. Había trazado un plan simple y fácil de seguir para poder sorprender a esos hombres y que, para el final del día todo el asunto se hubiera resuelto. Para ello había formado un grupo de los Aurores más experimentados de su división, entre los que se incluían su cuñado Ron Weasley y su ahijado Teddy Lupin, quien había probado ser bastante competente durante su primer día de trabajo. A los que se había unido los mismos hombres que Jim Roydman había facilitado el día lunes para la incursión en el bosque de Dean.

–Muy bien señores– dijo Harry cuanto toda la gente estuvo reunida– El de hoy debería ser un trabajo sencillo, no sabemos en qué momento del día se presentarán los sospechosos o si es que lo harán siquiera. Pero debemos estar preparados y alertas, mi idea sería realizar un trabajo rápido y sin violencia, pero todos sabemos que nunca es así– el grupo rio ante la observación de Harry– Así que los quiero atentos, no quiero perder a nadie este día, los héroes están en dos lugares, en los libros y en el cementerio.

La gente se removió un tanto inquita, tal vez por la incertidumbre del resultado, o tal vez por la emoción, que siempre rodea a las situaciones peligrosas. Pero Harry estaba tranquilo, su gente era profesional, llevaba trabajando años con ellos, tal vez la gente de Roydman resultara una incógnita, pero habían reaccionado bien la primera vez y no había razones para dudar que lo fueran a hacer de nuevo.

–Higgins– continuó Harry señalando a uno de sus hombres, un individuo alto y delgado– te harás pasar por el socio de Dudley Dursley, espero que hayas repasado el informe y puedas pasar desapercibido.

–No se preocupe jefe, seré un muggle de lo más corriente.

El resto se dividirá en dos grupos. Yo me quedaré junto a Roydman y su gente dentro del gimnasio simulando ser deportistas que entrenan. Ron dirigirá a otro grupo para patrullar las cercanías e impedir que alguno de ellos escape. Pondremos hechizos anti desaparición, no podemos perder a nadie ¿está claro?

Todos asintieron conformes y desaparecieron rumbo al gimnasio. Al llegar vio a su primo Dudley quien se pasaba nerviosamente a la entrada del gimnasio. Harry lo había visto el día anterior para platicar acerca de los detalles del operativo e informarle acerca de los resultados de la investigación que había realizado acerca de su hijo. Tanto los registros en el Ministerio como la lechuza que había enviado a Hogwarts le habían indicado que el hijo de Dudley era indudablemente un mago, noticia que su primo se había tomado con aplomo, incluso le había pedido a Harry que lo acompañara cuando le diera la noticia a su esposa, antes de que ambos pudieran conversar con su hijo. Pero eso, tal como todo lo demás, tendría que esperar.

En un principio Harry había decidido mantener alejado a Dudley del gimnasio y que fuera sólo Higgins quien recibiera a Crawley haciéndose pasar por el otro socio del gimnasio. Pero finalmente había concluido que si no veía a Dudley, sino a un montón de extraños, era probable que desconfiara con lo que su plan podría verse seriamente perjudicado. Harry había sugerido usar una poción multijugos para solucionar ese inconveniente, pero finalmente su primo había accedido a estar presente. Su

Su primo caminaba nerviosamente frente a la puerta del gimnasio y la llegada de Harry junto a sus hombres pareció no aliviarlo mucho, porque a pesar que exhaló un breve suspiro de alivio aún se veía tenso y preocupado.

Se acercó a Harry y lo saludó afectuosamente, mientras miraba a ese grupo de hombres que se notaba eran magos, pese a que ese día llevaban ropas muggle de acuerdo al rol que debían representar.

–¿Todo listo Dudley?

–Sí– respondió el robusto hombre mientras precedía el grupo hacía el gimnasio acompañado por su primo– le di a todos los chicos el día libre y procuré cancelar todas las citas y reuniones.

–Muy bien. Espero que estés preparado y recuerda, si hay problema te encierras en tu oficina y no sales por ningún motivo.

–No hace falta que me lo digas– replicó Dudley con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Harry con el profesionalismo que reflejaban todos sus años de trabajo empezó a repartir a los hombres en las posiciones. Un grupo se instaló en una esquina simulando practicar box o hacer ejercicio, mientras dos de sus hombres se instalaban en el cuadrilátero simulando una pelea de práctica vigilados por Roydman quien fingía ser el entrenador, los demás se instalaron simplemente alrededor supuestamente viendo la pelea, pero en realidad atentos a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. Harry se hab+ia tomado una poción multijugos para poder pasar desapercibido y no correr el riesgo de que alguno de los hombres lo reconociera, su figura era bastante conocida y eso siempre entrañaba un riesgo. Su primo Dudley lo había mirado asombrado cuando cambió de aspecto delante de sus ojos, pero al final se terminó acostumbrando a tratar con el tipo altoy corpulento en el que Harry se había transformado.

–Se nota que eso dos de ahí no se han peleado a puños con nadie en su vida– dijo Dudley mientras miraba a los hombres que bailaban torpemente sobre el cuadrilátero. Harry no pudo estar más que de acuerdo, se movían con tal torpeza que nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que en realidad eran boxeadores.

–Bueno, la verdad es que los que vienen hoy no creo que conozcan mucho de boxeo así que no me preocuparía mucho de eso.

–En realidad no entiendo como los muggles se pueden entretener viendo como dos tipos se golpean como animales– dijo Ron, mientras Dudley lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y cierta molestia, porque estaba cuestionando algo que él había practicado durante años y que había aprendido a amar. Pero en realidad entendía que para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado resultara extraño. Si en los propios círculos en los que se movía había gente que seguía diciendo que el box era un deporte brutal y que debería ser prohibido. Estaba seguro que a él también le resultarían extrañas muchas costumbres de su mundo. A las que seguramente debería acostumbrarse ahora que su hijo iba a comenzar a ser parte de él.

–Créeme Ron– replicó Harry– puede llegar a ser bastante entretenido una vez que te acostumbras. Pero bueno, otro día podemos discutir esto, ahora asegúrate de cubrir la mayor parte del perímetro y vigila las posibles rutas de escape. Dudley, llévate a Higgins a tu oficina y que simule estar trabajando. Yo me encargaré de realizar los hechizos anti-desaparición, cuando esté listo abriremos el gimnasio y esperaremos esa gente.

Los demás obedecieron sus órdenes, mientras Harry se paseaba por el gimnasio haciendo los hechizos necesarios anti-desaparición y también algunos anti-muggles por si a alguno de ellos se le ocurriera aparecer en un momento inapropiado. Le avisó a Dudley que podía abrir y se instaló en medio de la multitud que rodeaba al cuadrilátero, la gente Roydman al parecer le había tomado el gusto a esto y los hombres estaban comenzando un combate que empezaba a tomar visos de ser real, pero sin llegar a ser peligroso.

Después de eso vino el proceso más tedioso de todos, la espera.

Si había algo que Harry había aprendido a odiar en todos sus años como Auror era la espera, esos momentos en que simplemente hay que prepararse para que todo suceda. Cada minuto la tensión aumenta junto con el nerviosismo y la sensación de que algo pueda salir mal. La cabeza comienza a llenarse de malos pensamientos, el que pudo haber algo que se pasó por alto, el que no preparaste bien las cosas, por más profesional que se sea, por más esfuerzo que se ponga en todo ellos, es algo que no se puede dejar de pensar y eso era algo que a Harry lo enervaba.

Cerca de mediodía el gimnasio parecía haber sido poseído por una tensa calma. Todos parecían haberse contagiado del tedio Harry estaba seguro que se preguntaban cuando ocurriría algo. Estaban aburridos y nerviosos y la verdad es que no podía culparlos, porque él también lo estaba. El ambiente de fiesta junto al cuadrilátero había cesado y los dos hombres estaban apoyados contra las cuerdas tomando un descanso y mirando nerviosamente alrededor.

Finalmente cerca de la una, cuando Harry iba a proponer que se tomaran un descanso para poder distender el ambiente y también para poder comer algo, un grupo de hombres cruzó las puertas del gimnasio. Debían de ser necesariamente magos ya que las protecciones habrían hecho dar la vuelta a cualquier muggle que quisiera acercarse al gimnasio. Eran cinco hombres vestidos con ropa deportiva, la usaban con soltura, con lo que se notaba que tenían cierta preparación para permanecer infiltrados entre los muggles. Cerrando el grupo Harry pudo ver al hombre que Dudley había identificado como Stefan Crawley y que, según Miller había dicho antes de morir era el enlace que tenía su gente en Londres y quien, seguramente tenía toda la información acerca de los planes de esa gente en el país.

Se trata de un hombre alto y delgado, de escaso cabello el cual se encontraba ribeteado de gris en varios sectores. Sus ojos era pequeños de un azul intenso y frio, bajo ellos tenía una nariz estrecha y un bigote poblado, mitad gris, mitad castaño oscuro. El hombre miró al gimnasio y reparó en la gente apostada allí. Seguramente pensaba si los había visto antes, pero la verdad es que Harry dudaba que hubiera puesto mucha atención la última vez que estuvo allí. Se acercó al borde del cuadrilátero desde donde Roydman se alejó para encontrarse con él.

–¿Dónde está el dueño?- preguntó con una voz profunda y gutural.

Roydman se limitó a señalar las escaleras. Crawley se acercó a sus hombres y les dijo algo en voz baja, para después dirigirse escaleras arriba. Harry le dio un rápido vistazo a Roydman quien hablaba animadamente con los hombres de Crawley los que se veían tensos e incómodos. Harry escuchaba la conversación que era bastante superficial hablando con soltura acerca del box y con un innegable acento cockney que a Harry le pareció gracioso aunque al australiano le sonaba natural. Aún nervioso dio un vistazo arriba preguntándose si no debería ir arriba a ver cómo iban las cosas, pero decidió que no sería prudente, su primo tenía claro lo que debía hacer, retrasarlo lo más posible para que llegara el resto de la gente. Además en la oficina estaba Higgins en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Al cabo de cinco minutos bajó Crawley acompañado de Dudley que se veía mucho más nervioso que antes. Le hizo un vago gesto a Harry como diciendo que no había podido retenerlo más tiempo, a Harry eso no le preocupaba tanto tal vez pudieran reducir a esta gente y esperar en buen pie a que llegara el resto.

–Así que esta es su gente Crawley– dijo Dudley tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y actuando como lo haría con cualquier otro prospecto– La verdad no veo mucho material aquí, pero bueno, probémoslo en el cuadrilátero y ahí veremos si valen o no.

–Pensé que estaríamos solos– dijo Crawley mirando a su alrededor– A mis muchachos no le gusta el público.

–Estamos en temporada alta y usted debe saber que ahora se entrena más duro que nunca. Y no se preocupe, mis chicos no molestarán, puede que abucheen un poco si sus chicos los aburren– miró a los demás que, siguiendo el juego, rieron el chiste aunque sin mucha convicción– ¿empezamos ahora?

–La verdad es que me gustaría esperar. Hay unas cuantas personas más que debo esperar.

–Lo había olvidado, me había dicho que iba a reunirse con más gente. ¿Ellos también vienen a probarse?

–Son unos socios de negocios y me gustaría que nos ayudaran con todo el proceso.

Harry frunció el ceño, era evidente que Crawley se había sorprendido con la presencia de tanta gente en el lugar, tal vez el plan original era simplemente matar a Dudley y con el lugar vacío esperar al resto, pero con tanta gente lo más seguro sería esperar antes de actuar. Transcurrieron un par de de minutos bastante tensos, hasta que un grupo bastante grande de hombres entró por la puerta del gimnasio. Eran aproximadamente veinte y todos vestían largas túnicas de color ambar, Harry se vio de pronto sobrepasado en número y fuerzas, pero antes que pudiera planear una estrategia, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Los hombres dieron un par de pasos y el hombre que parecía dirigir al grupo le dirigió una mirada a Crawley que podía definirse como al mismo tiempo interrogativa y molesta. Entonces, el hombre situado junto a Harry susurró por lo bajo:

–¡Maldición!

Uno de los hombres situado a la derecha del grupo clavó la mirada en él y gritó:

–¡Mackenzie! ¡Son Aurores, es una trampa!

Entonces todo el gimnasio se llenó de ruido y hechizos volando alrededor. Los Aurores se parapetaron detrás de lo que pudieron mientras los hombres de Crawley junto a los recién llegados los ametrallaban a hechizos que estos a duras penas lograban contener. Harry miró a su primo y le gritó:

–¡Dudley! ¡Arriba!

La orden no hacía falta porque apenas oyó el jaleo Dudley procuró ponerse a buen resguardo y después empezar a correr escaleras arriba, donde Higgins desde su posición privilegiada lanzaba hechizos que habían logrado hacer mella en las filas enemigas, pero los enemigos eran demasiados como para que se pudiera considerar una mella importante.

Harry vio que no tenía como salir de esa, la emboscada que habían preparado se les había vuelto en contra, los magos que pertenecían al grupo de Crawley eran demasiados y no tenían como contrarrestarlo por más fuertes que pelearan, el gimnasio era un lugar relativamente pequeño y en cualquier momento terminarían por acorralarlos o matarlos, la única forma era que el resto de sus hombres llegaran o que de alguna forma pudiese conseguir refuerzos.

Se volvió a agachar detrás de la mesa mientras el hombre a su lado combaría los hechizos de la mejor forma posible. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera de color granate y susurró: "Commu", tras esto dijo:

–Ron Weasley

Casi al instante la voz de su amigo y segundo al mando resonó alta y clara como si la tuviese junto a él.

–Harry ¿qué pasa? Escuchamos el jaleo y vamos para allá.

–Son muchos más de los que pensábamos nos sobrepasan enormemente en número, trae a la gente, pero asegúrate de enviar un mensaje al Ministerio para que envíen refuerzos. Date prisa no vamos a aguantar muchos.

Ron y sus hombres no tardarían mucho, se encontraban sólo a unas cuadras de distancia, ya que el plan era cercar a esos hombres e impedir que escaparan. Ahora eran ellos los que tenían necesidad de escapar antes de que alguno de sus hombres resultara mal herido.

Mientras luchaba tras esa mesa que comenzaba a hacerse añicos bajo el poder de los hechizos. Harry pudo ver como parapetado tras el ring o en los rincones del gimnasio sus hombres luchaban con bravura, aunque algunos de ellos ya habían caído bajo el poder de un hechizo aturdidor o algo peor. Tras las máquinas de ejercicio Harry vio tirado a uno de sus hombres, un joven de apellido Sanders, tirado en un charco de sangre. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, el pobre muchacho llevaba apenas seis meses en la oficina y le faltaba poco para obtener su puesto definitivo. Harry lo había escogido porque era muy competente, rogó para que no estuviera muerto, pero no eran muchas sus esperanzas. En otro rincón su ahijado Teddy Lupin luchaba con valentía y arrojo, pero cuidándose de ser prudente, era un buen elemento, y no porque fuera su ahijado, pero de verdad era un buen hijo de Remus y Tonks.

Los minutos parecieron hacerse eternos, sabía que Ron llegaría en cualquier momento, pero la situación comenzaba a volverse desesperada, el mismo Harry tenía la cara llena de sangre de una encimera de vidrio que le había explotado a pocos pasos y le había producido diversos cortes. Solo esperaba que no tardaran.

"Aguanten chicos" pensó Harry "La ayuda viene en camino"

Como si fuese una respuesta a su plegaria silenciosa y como una tromba Ron y sus hombres hicieron su irrupción en el gimnasio sorprendiendo completamente al grupo de Crawley quienes reaccionaron con tardanza resultando en la pérdida de un par de hombres. Aún así no era suficiente, Harry había perdido a bastante gente y no durarían mucho si no llegaba ayuda del Ministerio.

Ron llegó arrastrándose a su lado y gritó en medio del caos reinante:

–Es mucha más gente de la que pensamos.

–Ya me di cuenta de eso. ¿Enviaste el mensaje?

–Sí, envíe un patronus y deben estar por llegar en cualquier minuto.

–Espero se den prisa porque esto cabrones parece que se multiplican– cogió su varita y usó el mismo aparato para comunicarse con Higgins que seguía haciendo las veces de francotirador y mermando la defensa enemiga– Higgins ¿Cómo se ve la cosa desde allá arriba?

–Mal jefe, hemos perdido más de la mitad de la gente. Desde acá veo a unos cuantos aturdidos y no le miento, creo que incluso hay un par de muertos.

–Enviamos un mensaje al Ministerio, deben estar por llegar en cualquier momento, solo resistan.

–Que se den prisa, porque si no esto se va ir a la m…

¡Bum! Una explosión sacudió hasta los cimientos el gimnasio y un gran agujero quedó en el lugar donde solo hace unos instantes se encontraba Higgins. Ron maldijo entre dientes y reanudó el ataque. Harry estaba furioso, Higgins era uno de sus mejores hombres y estaba solo meses del retiro. Esos hijos de puta iban pagar lo que habían hecho, pero debía actuar con sangre dría, unos años atrás se habría lanzado de lleno a la batalla, pero esos tiempos había quedado atrás solo les quedaba resistir y esperar. Pero estaban contra reloj y las cosas no iban nada de bien.

Entonces, cuando parecía no haber ninguna luz de esperanza por la puerta principal se vio ingresar a un nuevo grupo de Aurores, era al menos veinte que sorprendieron a los malhechores y los puso en la misma posición que ellos había estado antes. Harry, ensangrentado y tambaleante dirigió a sus hombres en un feroz contraataque que penetró las filas enemigas y logró desarmar, aturdir e incapacitar a la mayoría. El único que seguía luchando al final de todo era Crawley quien con fiereza y habilidad retrocedió para luego perderse por una puerta lateral rumbo al callejón.

–¡Ron! –gritó Harry– No podemos dejar que escape, tú hazte con el control de la situación mientras yo voy tras él.

Ron asintió y Harry se lanzó por la misma puerta en persecución del hombre que corría a lo largo del callejón rumbo al Támesis. Crawley corría a una velocidad endemoniada en medio de los callejones estrechos mientras Harry le lanzaba una maldición tras otra tratando de detenerlo. Pero el hombre poseía una innegable habilidad y los eludía con presteza mientras se las arreglaba para lanzar desesperados hechizos de espaldas a Harry.

Ambos magos pasaron a toda carrera frente al Ministerio de Defensa Británico, mientras Harry pensaba que había escogido el mejor lugar para poder tener una batalla. Kingsley iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones a su par muggle. Ambos se metieron por callejuelas, eludiendo, muggles, vehículos y autobuses a través de Horse Guards Avenue, has terminar a orillas del Támesis en el lugar desde donde hacía años se podía contemplar el London Eye. Al llegar a ese lugar Harry pudo notar como habían llegado al límite de las protecciones anti-aparición que Ron había levantado. Al parecer había establecido un perímetro más amplio del que Harry les había indicado, pero eso no era malo de ninguna manera.

Ambos magos llegaron a la ribera del rio donde había un grupo de gente haciendo turismo, las que se vieron sorprendidas por la intempestiva llegada de ambos magos, ante la batalla la gente se alejó rauda, pero Harry tuvo el buen tino de hacerles un hechizo para que olvidaran todo apenas cruzaran las barreras y se mantuvieran a salvo.

Al verse acorralado Crawley se dio media vuelta dispuesto a enfrentarse a su perseguidor.

Ambos magos se enzarzaron en una cruenta lucha. Harry debió reconocer que Crawley era un muy buen duelista, pero no contaba con los años de práctica de Harry y mucho menos con el deseo de que esto acabara, antes que todo se saliera de control. Finalmente Harry logró desarmarlo penetrando en su defensa y Crawley lo miró con asombro y cierto temor cuando su varita fue a parar a las manos de Harry.

–Ríndete Crawley. No tienes a donde ir.

–Yo siempre tengo una salida– respondió Crawley y, para sorpresa de Harry se trepó en la baranda que separaba el paseo del río, miró a Harry que ya había recuperado su aspecto normal– Así que tú eres Harry Potter, eres un buen Auror, un soldadito, un perro fino, obediente y famoso.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó Harry tratando de ganar tiempo y evitar que este hombre acabara como Miller. Aunque no sabía si era realmente por su vida o por la información que tenía.

–Lo que tú no tienes, ya que vives amarrado a las reglas de tu Ministerio. Libertad, Potter. Queremos que es Comisión que se cree la supervisora del mundo, desaparezca. Y que ustedes dejen de lamerle el piso. Y para eso estamos dispuestos a todo.

–¿Y merece la pena morir por ello como los hizo Miller?

–Cuando se juega Potter, algunos son peones y otros reinas. Disfruta el regalo que te dejé en el gimnasio. No te creas que has ganado nada. Además, ¿Quién te ha dicho que pienso morir? –sonrió y le lanzó a Harry una altiva mirada mientras decía: –Somos los Caballeros Negros y vivimos para matar.

Dicho esto abrió los brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas al rio. Harry se asomó rápidamente a la orilla y vio como Crawley, antes de tocar la superficie del agua sacaba otra varita de la manga de su túnica y, antes de tocar la superficie del agua, desaparecía en el aire.

Harry maldijo entre dientes y se dirigió al gimnasio, para ver que otras malas noticias le tenían.

HP-HP-HP-HP

El gimnasio de Dudley era un auténtico desastre. Pero no era tan grave como Harry había pensado, a final de cuenta sólo un par de hombres de Harry, entre los que se encontraba el muchacho llamado Sanders habían muerto. Los demás se encontraban heridos o aturdidos, incluso Higgins, muy malherido, había tenido la suerte de escapar con vida. Aún así Harry se sentía culpable, un solo hombre ya era mucho.

Al lugar había llegado Sanadores de San Mungo y desmemorizadores del Ministerio se habían deslizado por el sector para poder borrar la memoria de los muggles que podrían haber sido testigos de la pelea en los alrededores. Esto había sido un desastre en toda regla, la cosa se le había ido de las manos, había muggles involucrados. Seguramente Kingsley le iba a dar una reprimenda, por no mencionar lo que haría Rita Skeeter desde su columna en el "Heraldo Mágico". Y para rematarlo todo, el principal responsable, él que había sido la causa de todo este operativo se le había escapado de las manos. Maldita semana del carajo.

Al menos tenían a los prisioneros, tal vez de ellos pudieran sacar alguna información fiable que pudiera ayudar a capturar al resto de la gente. Sólo esperaba que Crawley no decidiera seguir causando problemas, aunque lo dudaba.

–Jefe Potter– llamó su atención una de las Aurores que habían llegado al rescate del aproblemado grupo, era Meredith Silver, una mujer de mediana edad con la melena ribeteada de mechones blancos–Tenemos confinados a todos los magos que pudimos capturar, pero creo que tenemos un problema. Hay un gran grupo que parece estar bajo la Maldición Imperius.

Harry bufó por lo bajo. No podía ser que otra vez le salieran con el mismo truco.

–¿Están completamente seguros?– Silver asintió en silencio, haciendo crecer la frustración en Harry– ¿Hay por lo menos alguno de ellos que sepa que es lo que está pasando?

–Hay un grupo que parece no estar controlado con la maldición, pero…

–¿Qué?

–Va a ser mejor que lo vea usted mismo.

Harry se echó a andar tras Meredith tratando de controlar los deseos que tenía de golpear a alguien. A los hombres capturados los habían dejado en un pequeño cuarto destinado a bodega, donde se guardaba la implementación del gimnasio. Harry le preguntó a Meredith cuáles eran los que no estaban bajo la Imperius, la Auror le señaló un grupo de diez sujetos en un rincón. Harry se acercó al primero y preguntó;

–¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre respondió rápidamente en un idioma que Harry no reconoció, pero que le sonaba a ruso. Repitió el procedimiento con el hombre a su lado, el que hizo lo mismo, junto escupirle en la cara, lo que le daba bastante claridad acerca de lo que había querido decir, pero de todos modos no lo entendía.

–¿Me va a decir que ninguno de estos hombres habla inglés? – Silver asintió mientras Harry sentí como le ardía la sangre– Y seguramente ninguno de los ingleses acá habla ruso, o lo que sea el idioma de estos tipos.

–Así es, probablemente los tenían bajo la Maldición Imperius para poder usarlos como traductores y como carne de cañón.

Por supuesto no podía ser de otra forma. Bajo esa maldición estos hombres pudieran haber traducido del swahili si el autor de la maldición supiera el idioma. Había visto ese truco antes, era bastante útil y parecía estar poniéndose de moda entre los magos oscuros que no dominaban el idioma. Pero no dejaba de ser una putada.

–Eso sí es maravilloso –exclamó Harry con un bufido de exasperación– ¿Se puede saber qué carajo voy a hacer yo ahora con un montón de rusos?

Frustrado, cansado y tenso, Harry dio la órden para que trasladaran a todos los prisioneros al Ministerio. Incluso los que estaban bajo la Maldición Imperius, había que realizar trámites burocráticos con ellos antes de liberarlos. Incluso si alguno de ellos había herido o matado a alguno de sus hombres, la ley sólo hacía responsable a quien había conjurado la Imperius. Este iba a ser un lindo día.

HP-HP-HP-HP

–Esto es un absoluto desastre– dijo Shacklelbot echándose atrás en su silla y pasándose las manos por el rostro. Harry acababa de darle los detalles pormenorizado acerca de su encuentro en el gimnasio. Aunque bien poco hacía falta ya que la noticia corría por todo el Ministerio y el Departamento de Aurores era ahora el centro de los rumores. Algunos decían que habían resistido de forma heróica, pero otros comentaban que se habían arriesgado y por poco exponían la magia. Por el rostro de Shacklelbot mientras Harry le desgranaba la historia al parecer compartía un poco de ambas versiones– la prensa nos va a hacer pedazos y estoy seguro que hasta El Profeta no va a dejar títere con cabeza por no decir esa zorra de Rita Skeeter.

–El operativo fue bien planeado, pero simplemente no esperábamos que fueran tantos y tan bien preparados.

–¡Eso da lo mismo ahora!– exclamó el Ministro furioso, pero de inmediato pareció serenarse, se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry quien se veía abatido y muy cansado– Harry, eres quizás el mejor Jefe de Aurores con el que he tenido que trabajar, incluso cuando yo mismo lo era. Pero debes entender que estamos ante una situación delicada, lo de Whitechappel, fue un asunto sumamente público aunque por suerte pudimos controlarlo a tiempo, de todos modos, no va a faltar el que quiera colgarse de este asunto y aprovecharlo, para tratar de hacer rodar mi cabeza o la tuya.

Empezó a pasearse de arriba abajo en la oficina con la manos en la espalda y expresión sombría.

–Hay algo que no te había querido decir, pero desde hace un tiempo hay una facción en el Ministerio y en la Comunidad Mágica en general que no están muy de acuerdo con mi gestión. O mejor dicho, no están de acuerdo con la cantidad de tiempo que llevo al frente de este Ministerio. Como recordarás en junio próximo se cumplen veinte años desde que asumí el cargo y hay cierta gente que dice que ya es tiempo suficiente y que debo dar un paso al costado.

–Pero tú has hecho una excelente labor. Todos recordamos el paso por esta oficina de Fudge y Scrimgeour.

–Lo sé Harry y estoy seguro que me lo reconocen, pero eso no quita que quieran verme fuera del cargo y estoy seguro que a ti también, ya que fui yo quien te puso ahí. Por eso debemos ser cuidadosos con lo que hagamos. Esta crisis con estos magos extranjeros llegó en el peor momento posible.

Harry entendía la gravedad de la situación, muchas veces esos muñequeos políticos y esos juegos de poder de la aristocracia mágica lo cansaban incluso más que el trabajo de campo.

–No te preocupes Kingsley, trataré de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para salir de este atolladero. Pero no será fácil, estamos empantanados y los detenidos no son de ninguna utilidad. La mayoría están bajo el Maleficio Imperius y a los que no lo están, no los podemos interrogar.

–¿No ha conseguido nada el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional?

–Uno de sus traductores dice que es una variante del ruso. Pero nadie de ahí sabe traducirlo. Mandamos lechuzas al Ministerio Ruso, pero aún no recibimos respuesta. Pensé que tal vez pudiésemos conseguir algo de la Embajada Rusa muggle, con su cooperación.

–Eso es imposible, con lo que pasó hoy frente al Ministerio de Defensa, el Primer Ministro no quiere saber absolutamente nada de nosotros.

–Entonces estamos atorados. Voy a ver si hay noticias del Ministerio Ruso y le traeré noticias. No se preocupe Kingsley haré todo lo que está en mis manos para solucionar esto.

–Confio en ti Harry. Sé que puedo estar tranquilo si dejo todo en tus manos.

Harry salió de la oficina de Shacklelbot más apesadumbrado de cuando había entrado, el Ministro no lo había regañado como pensaba, pero había puesto una carga sobre sus hombros que no estaba seguro de si iba a poder sostener. Ahora estaba seguro de que todo dependería de cómo el Departamento de Aurores se las arreglara para superar todo este asunto, que había pasado a convertirse en una crisis. El problema es que no tenía la más puta idea de cómo iba a hacerlo. No tenía pistas, ni testigos, nada que lo pudiera llevar a Crawley y su gente. Sólo un montón de rusos en sus celdas a quienes no podía hacer hablar.

Llegó hasta el piso donde se encontraba su oficina y caminó en medio de los cubículos de los Aurores con la cabeza en alto, siendo la cabeza del departamento debía dar el ejemplo y elevar la moral de sus hombres, sobre todo después de tan lamentables sucesos. Todos había escuchado acerca de la muerte de Sanders y los demás y de las heridas de muchos de los que se encontraban en San Mungo. Aún así seguían trabajando con esmero y dedicación. Harry estaba orgullo de sus hombres y tenía motivos para estarlo, eran leales, disciplinados y capaces, incluso los que había caído, lo habían hecho cumpliendo con su deber y eso todos lo sabían, nadie se habría atrevido a culpar a Harry de lo ocurrido, sabían que la muerte era parte del trabajo.

Poco antes de ir a hablar con el Ministro Harry se había preocupado de redactar las cartas de las condolencias de los hombres caídos, resaltando su entrega y su profesionalismo y hablando de las cualidades personales de cada uno. Se había esforzado especialmente con la carta de Sanders, quien era un muchacho joven, recién egresado de la Academia, y estaba seguro que para sus padres cualquier palabra que dijera sonaría a poco. Se imaginó que sentiría si Teddy cayera combatiendo y por eso sus palabras de consuelo habían sonado más sinceras que para ningún otro.

Ingresó en la oficina donde, para su sorpresa, se encontraban Ron y Jim Roydman esperándolo. Los dos se veían bastante lastimados a causa de la batalla, Ron tenía un ojo en tinta y Roydman tenía una fea herida en el labio y una mano vendada por los sanadores. Por sus expresiones al parecer tenían más noticias. Harry no estaba nada seguro de querer escucharlas. El primero en hablar fue Roydman, mientras Harry se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla tras su escritorio.

–Antes que todo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó– dijo compungido– Si todo se salió de control fue porque reconocieron a uno de mis hombres. Según dice Mackenzie era un hombre que arrestó en España y debía estar cumpliendo condena en una cárcel madrileña, no tiene idea como apareció allí.

–No te preocupes Roydman– replicó Harry, lo que menos quería era descargar su frustración en el hombre de la Comisión, aunque al parecer era por ellos por lo que esos hombres habían venido a Inglaterra, no valía la pena enemistarse con él si después de todo iban a seguir trabajando juntos– A todos nos puede pasar, creo que si no hubiesen sido tanto eso habría sido lo de menos.

–De todos modos mandé a Mackenzie de vuelta a Australia por si acaso hay alguna eventualidad. Pero creo saber cómo compensártelo. Es probable que conozca al hombre que pueda ayudarte a interrogar a los hombres que capturaste.

–Eso sería un gran alivio. ¿De quién se trata?

–Es uno de los hombres de campo de la Comisión, pero lamentablemente no va a ser fácil encontrarlo, porque en este momento está en una misión encubierta y nadie sabe dónde encontrarlo. Solo el Coordinador de la Comisión, y él no va a decir nada.

–¿Crees que ese hombre nos será verdaderamente de utilidad?

–Sí, trabajé un par de años con él y es un poliglota absoluto, ha viajado por todas partes y no hay idioma que no conozca, así que es probable que pueda servirnos como traductor.

–Entonces hay que encontrarlo.

–La única forma de que lo hagan es que nos comuniquen apenas él se ponga en contacto con la central. De todos modos ya envié un par de lechuzas a Ginebra, para que no avisen apenas lo haga. Puede tardar un par de días o quizá una semana, la verdad no lo sé. Sólo queda esperar.

–Paciencia y tiempo– murmuró Harry, no era mucho lo que Roydman le daba, pero al menos era algo y no podía hacer nada más que aferrarse– El problema es que esas son las únicas cosas que no tengo.


	8. Un monton de rusos

**Disculpas varias:** _Chicos y chicas, debo darles mil disculpas por este tiempo sin publicar, pero de verdad se me esta haciendo muy complicado con todo el trabajo que tengo. De todos modos espero que disfruten este capitulo y ahi me dicen que les pareció, intentaré volver a un ritmo regular. Pero no creo que semana, pero no dejaré la historia botada, saludos._

**8**

**Un montón de rusos**

Rita Skeeter había tenido otro agradable titular para columna de manos de los Aurores y la gente del Ministerio. Todos pensaban que era una víbora, pero lo correcto hubiese sido llamarla mejor una sanguijuela chupasangre. Aún así Draco Malfoy reconocía que tenía una innegable veta para el sensacionalismo.

_El precio de la arrogancia_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Nuevos datos han surgido acerca del ya notorio enfrentamiento del miércoles recién pasado en Whitechappel en el mundo muggle, cerca de un lugar llamado Trafalgar Square, entre miembros del Departamento de Aurores, liderado por Harry Potter, otrora conocido como _El-niño-que-vivió _y un grupo de magos de origen y propósito desconocido, una de nuestras fuentes asegura que serían parte de los magos liberados el lunes desde las celdas del Ministerio, por estar supuestamente bajo el Maleficio Imperius, cosa que no ha sido comprobada y que posiblemente se trataba de solo ciudadanos honrables arrestados en extrañas circunstancias, tal como aseguramos en la Editorial del Martes recién pasado._

_Todos ya sabemos, sobre todo a través de este su diario amigo– ya que la herramienta política del Ministerio el mal llamado "periódico" El Profeta ha censurado toda noticia al respecto– como el señor Potter organizó un verdadero espectáculo para mostrar el poderío de su Departamento, lo que incluyó un enfrentamiento mágico en plena calle frente a testigos muggles el cual fue encubierto convenientemente por el Ministerio. En esta ocasión nuestra fuente le aseguró personalmente a esta periodista que el Departamento de Aurores actuó en compañía de la Comisión Internacional de Aurores, una oscura organización que de un tiempo a esta parte ha perdido prestigio en el ámbito internacional, por el secretismo con el que actúa y por lo polémico de sus tácticas para capturar supuestos magos tenebrosos. Es justo preguntarse si es sensato que el Ministerio de Magia deje entrar a esa clase de gente a nuestro territorio y si en verdad fue idea del Ministro o del señor Potter quien al parecer tiene un extraño ascendente en la cabeza del gobierno mágico._

_Es opinión de este periódico que ya es hora de dejar de alabar al señor Potter, quien ha demostrado ser un hombre sumamente arrogante, al no aceptar dar entrevistas para este medio, el único que asegura la libertad de prensa en el mundo mágico. Los tiempos de Harry Potter como héroe ya han quedado en el pasado y es hora de que se le pida cuentas por sus acciones, sobre todo si ponen en peligro el secretismo de nuestro mundo. ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que seguir aguantando que el Jefe Potter y el Ministro Shacklelbot decidan a puertas cerradas el destino de nuestro mundo? Creo sinceramente que Harry Potter debe dar muchas explicaciones acerca de lo que está pasando y si no dar un paso al costado y dejarle el lugar a alguien más capacitado._

Draco dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y miró a su amigo Theodore Nott quien se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El había llegado en la mañana a través de la Red Flu con el pretexto de tomar desayuno, pero más que nada quería compartir las nuevas noticias aireadas en el Heraldo Mágico y que parecían hacerlo muy feliz y Draco sabía perfectamente la razón.

–No hay duda que Shacklelbot se está echando la soga al cuello sólo. Si sigue así, no tendremos ni siquiera que hacer campaña, la misma gente lo acabará echando. ¿Todavía estás seguro que no quieres participar Draco?

–Sabes que no me interesa la política. Demasiado trabajo y pocos beneficios. Prefiero definitivamente mis negocios.

–Bueno allá tú– bufó Theo, sabía que intentar convencer a su amigo era prácticamente imposible, pero no por ello dejaba de intentarlo cada vez que lo veía– Al menos esto da pie para poder sacar a Shacklelbot del medio.

Draco lanzó una risa socarrona que hizo que Theo frunciera el ceño.

–¿De verdad piensan basar su campaña para bajar al Ministro en unas cuantas noticias y en un par de editoriales venenosas del Heraldo Mágico? Ese periódico no es más que un pasquín amarillista, e incluso esa definición le queda grande. Creo que la gente del Comité deberá ser un poco más creativa.

Desde hacía más de cinco años que Theo formada del llamado Comité de la Reivindicación que agrupada a familiares de Mortífagos o a aquellos que habían recibido un indulto. Su objetivo era mostrarle al mundo que eran gente renovada o que, en su defecto, no habían tenido nada que ver en las actividades de los Mortífagos y no tenían relación con aquellos que habían acabado en Azkaban. Theo era uno de estos últimos.

Draco lo conocía desde que eran niños– sus familias habían sido amigas durante años– y desde siempre había sabido que ni él ni su madre querían formar parte de los tratos que su padre tenía con el Señor Tenebroso. Incluso se alegraron cuando este fue detenido en la Batalla de Hogwarts y después condenado a Azkaban, ya que habían acabado años de abusos y además se liberaban un poco de su sombra como Mortífago. Lamentablemente la sombra de la desconfianza y de la exclusión social los había perseguido durante años y el reintegrarse a la vida social de la aristocracia mágica era prácticamente imposible. Es por esa razón que había sido uno de los primeros en responder al llamado cuando alguien decidió formar el Comité. Era su oportunidad para poder salir a la luz de nuevo con la cabeza en alto. Aunque había algunos que decían que eran solo un grupo de élite sangre pura que no hacían nada provechoso. Un montón de niñitos ricos jugando a la política.

Theo había logrado integrar en un principio a Draco, quien tenía los mismos deseos de su amigo de ver el nombre de su familia reivindicado y de vuelta entre las familias más respetadas de la comunidad mágica. Pero con el paso del tiempo Draco se dio cuenta que el Comité lo componían un montón de fanáticos sangre pura, que no tenían la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo, incluso un par de ellos habían culpado a los hijos de muggles de lo que les pasaba. De más está decir que Draco no quería tener nada que ver con esa clase de gente. Lo primero que había aprendido, incluso antes de que la guerra terminara era que la mejor forma de poder salir adelante era reconocer los propios errores.

Pero Theo seguía convencido que podía enmendar la dirección del grupo hacia los objetivos iniciales del grupo. Algo que estuviera completamente alejado de los gérmenes de la guerra. Había reunido a su alrededor a un grupo de magos de su edad que opinaban como él. Aunque su mujer, Pansy, seguía apoyando la vieja línea, pero ella era más palabras que otra cosa y dejaba actuar a Theo a sus anchas. Sólo por eso Draco había seguido apoyando al grupo de forma económica aunque no seguía frecuentando sus reuniones. Aún así mantenía siempre una puerta abierta, era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que podía llegar a ser útil en algún momento.

–Creo que lo de los artículos es lo de menos. Lo que pasó en Londres está en boca de toda la comunidad mágica, todos saben ya que hubo muertos y heridos y muchos testigos muggles. La eficacia de Potter está en entredicho y con ello la de Shacklelbot que fue quien lo puso al frente del Departamento. Es un buen momento para hacer presión y sacarlo de su cargo.

–No seas ingenuo Theo, ya han pasado los tiempos en que podíamos simplemente hablar y hacer que las cosas se movieran a nuestra conveniencia. Han pasado veinte años, es cierto, pero eso en una comunidad tan antigua como la nuestra no es nada. Debemos actuar con calma, como Slytherins. Además debes reconocer que a la labor de Shacklelbot no hay mucho que reprocharse ha hecho un buen trabajo– Theo bufó en un evidente gesto de reprobación– No te confundas amigo mío, el que lo quieran afuera no significa que no reconozcan lo que ha hecho. Al menos deberíamos sentirnos conformes de que nos dejaron tranquilos.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Recuerdas el proyecto de ley que se propuso después de la guerra y al que tanto Potter como Granger se opusieron? Mi padre tenía un amigo en el Ministerio que le filtró una copia, era una ley sumamente restrictiva. Incluía confiscaciones, registros constantes, a los Mortífagos exonerados y a sus familias, un asunto que hubiese sido sumamente humillante. Afortunadamente todo se redujo después sólo a unas cuantas "compensaciones de guerra", dinero para ayudar a viudas, huérfanos, la reconstrucción y quien sabe cuántas estupideces más. Estoy seguro que eso es lo que las antiguas familias no perdonan todavía.

–Ninguna era tan rica como la tuya Draco para que eso no nos afectara. A muchos nos costó mucho tiempo recuperarnos y algunos incluso aún no lo logran.

–Pero es un mal menor. Un pequeño precio por un montón de malas decisiones. Y no te atormentes ya tendrán el momento tú y el comité para poder llevar a cabo sus planes. Pareces un Gryffindor saltando a la primera oportunidad. Y más con una noticia de este calibre– volvió a coger el periódico y le dio una nueva ojeada a la noticia– Aunque hay algo que verdaderamente me preocupa de esto, fuera del escándalo absoluto y de la torpeza de Harry Potter.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Conozco mucha gente dentro de la Comisión Internacional de Aurores. Y ellos no se involucran a menos que sea algo verdaderamente grande. Me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó en verdad ayer.

–Si quieres puedo averiguarlo.

–No te preocupes, papá y yo aún tenemos ciertos contactos dentro del Ministerio. Creo que es hora de ocuparlos

HP HP HP HP

Harry dejó caer pesadamente el periódico sobre la mesa mientras lanzaba un bufido de disgusto. Ya lo estaba pasando muy mal con todo lo que estaba pasando en el Ministerio y ahora esta mujer venía a poner el dedo en la llaga. Durante la noche apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño y el encontrarse con esa noticia no era lo mejor para el desayuno.

–¿Qué esperabas? –dijo Ginny– es Rita Skeeter, no puede ser feliz sino está jodiéndole la vida a alguien.

–Lo sé, pero no puedes evitar que eso me exaspere, esa mujer se ha pasado los últimos veinte años dedicada a lanzar basura sobre todos nosotros. Pero parece que esta semana ha sobrepasado todos los límites.

Habían pasado seis días desde el enfrentamiento de los Aurores con la gente de Crawley. Harry se había negado terminantemente a llamarlos Caballeros Negros, pese a que tanto Miller como Crawley se habían identificado como tales, el darle a esa gente un nombre tan pomposo, los exacerbaba y les daba una importancia que como Jefe de Aurores no estaba dispuesto a darle. Además cada vez que la comunidad mágica escuchaba acerca de un grupo organizado de magos, la figura de los Mortífagos aparecía como un fantasma y él no iba a ser quien los trajera a colación para tener gente asustada y suplicante alrededor siendo que no había pasado nada realmente grave, pese a las lamentables bajas del gimnasio. O al menos quería convencerse de ello.

Pero los días que había seguido a ellos habían sido desgastantes. Tanto Rita Skeeter como sus mal llamados reporteros había insistido en cubrir la noticia de la forma que sólo ese periódico de cuarta conseguía hacer: con saña y malevolencia. Harry pensaba que El Profeta en sus tiempos había sido duro y lo había atosigado bastante, pero comparado con la campaña que parecía haber emprendido el "Heraldo Mágico", esos días parecían un verdadero descanso.

Harry creía que toda esta especie de campaña en su contra le resultaría muchísimo más tolerable si es que al menos hubiesen encontrado algo de utilidad. No sólo los magos que tenían arrestados no les eran de ninguna utilidad ya que nadie conseguía entenderlos, los hechizos traductores funcionaban si es que se reconocía la fuente de donde se buscaba traducir, pero nadie lograba identificar a que idioma pertenecía la jerga de estos hombres, sólo se sabía que era alguna variante de ruso, así que había probado con todas las variantes de ruso y georgiano existentes hasta ahora, sin ninguna clase de resultado. No sólo eso, sus pesquisas acerca de Stefan Crawley tampoco habían arrojado ninguna luz nueva sobre el caso, no habían logrado seguir su rastro mágico hacia alguna fuente confiable y no habían podido relacionarla con ninguna familia mágica de la que tuvieran conocimiento. Roydman había hecho lo propio con sus contactos, pero tampoco había obtenido nada. Estaban simplemente atados de brazos y a la espera de un hombre del que no tenían la menor idea de cuándo iba a aparecer.

–Tranquilo, cariño. Esa mujer ha sido siempre una arpía y se ha especializado en meterse con nosotros. Todavía recuerdo cuando uno de sus periodistas cubría mis juegos. Cada lunes había una nota distinta acerca de lo decadente de la buscadora de "Las Arpías de Holyhead".

–Yo todavía recuerdo la nota acerca de las deficientes medidas del Departamento de la Regulación de la Ley Mágica. En la semana en que Hermione se quedó a cargo, siendo que esa semana solo se aprobó una ley sobre el monopolio de las escobas.

–¿Ves? Esa mujer sólo busca formas para tratar de perjudicarte. No deberías seguir leyendo la basura que escribe y mucho menos hacerle caso.

–El problema es que hay gente que si lo hace. Hace un par de días recibí unas cuantas lechuzas bastante furiosas de personas que reclamaban por la poca seguridad que daba el Departamento. Y estoy seguro que ahora habrá más preguntándose por la participación de la CIA en todo este asunto. Y cuando se enteren que no hemos avanzado nada con la investigación, eso sí va a ser un carnaval. Hasta El Profeta está empezando a hacer ciertas insinuaciones y eso que su línea ahora es más conservadora. No sé que voy a hacer si Roydman no puede traer pronto a ese traductor que necesitamos.

Harry tomó el resto de su desayuno en silencio y Ginny no insistió en intentar tranquilizarlo. Sabía perfectamente que cuando su esposo se ponía así era muy complicado hacerlo salir de allí y lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo. Finalmente se levantó cogió su abrigo, le dio un rápido beso a Ginny y se desapareció rumbo al Ministerio.

Al llegar al atrio se topó con la habitual marea de magos en camino a comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo. La mayoría lo saludó afectuosamente al verlo pasar, pero vio como algunos lo miraban de reojo, era increíble como un poco de prensa amarillista podía influenciar en el resto de la gente, había pasado en sus tiempos de estudiante con El Profeta y al parecer iba a seguir pasando. El peso del cuarto poder como le llamaban. Encogió los hombros y siguió caminando, Ginny tenía razón, no podía dejar que la mala publicidad, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como Rita Skeeter lo amedrentara. Además, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

En el pasillo que conducía a su oficina le salieron a su encuentro Ron y Teddy, el primero ya recuperado de las heridas del último enfrentamiento y su ahijado con una leve cojera consecuencia de lo mismo, pero que llevaba con dignidad. Ambos se veían estresados por el peso del trabajo de los últimos días, pero pudo ver en Ron que había cierto grado de tranquilidad y que portaba una serie de pergaminos en las manos.

–Harry, creo que te tenemos buenas noticias.

–Eso sería un alivio– dijo Harry mientras entraban a la oficina– ¿qué encontraste?

–La verdad es que es mérito de Teddy– el chico esbozó una sonrisa ante el cumplido– él vino a mí con la idea, gracias a él descubrimos quién es Crawley realmente y creemos saber dónde encontrarlo.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó completamente, era la mejor noticia que podían darle en medio de esa convulsionada semana. Ron desenrolló uno de los pergaminos que tenía en la mano y se lo mostró, era una especie de enorme árbol genealógico con fotografías. En una de ellas pudo reconocer a Crawley sólo que bajo él estaba escrito el nombre de Vincent Rookwood. Ante el apellido que era enormemente conocido en la comunidad mágica por su afiliación a la causa de Voldemort, Harry levantó las cejas con evidente sorpresa mientras Ron dejó que Teddy se explicara.

–Pensé que si esta gente planeaba reclutar seguidores para su causa debía haber alguien que estuviera en contacto con magos tenebrosos dentro del territorio y los Mortífagos, son la organización de magos tenebrosos más grandes en Inglaterra en los últimos cincuenta años. De ese modo me puse a investigar en las antiguas familias de Mortífagos y me topé con un hermano de Augustus Rookwood que escapó a Canadá tras la primera guerra, ahí se casó y tuvo un hijo, que resulta ser nuestro hombre. Puede que no conozca el territorio, pero su apellido le abriría muchas puertas.

–Eso fue brillante Teddy, te felicito, creo que los jovencitos tienen muchas cosas que enseñarnos Ron.

–Y aún hay más– dijo Ron desenrollando otro pergamino sobre la mesa– La gente de Inmigración Mágica, me facilitó los registros de ingreso al país del último año. Hace nueve meses más o menos alguien llamado V. Rookwood ingresó al país desde Francia y compró una casa cerca de Gales.

–La verdad después de lo del gimnasio dudo que siga allí. Pero podemos ir a investigar a ver que encontramos, saben bien lo útil que nos sería encontrar alguna pista. Organiza un grupo para que podamos irnos dentro de media hora.

Ron y Teddy abandonaron la oficina mientras Harry seguía revisando los pergaminos y preguntándose si no habrían otros ex Mortífagos involucrados en todo este asunto, si era así todo podría complicarse de forma mucho más desagradable de lo que había imaginado. Era necesario que le informara al Ministro de todo eso.

Pero mientras pensaba en eso las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y entre las ramas surgió el rostro de Jim Roydman, a quien no había visto en un par de días, por lo que había oído estaba en el extranjero tratando de buscar más pistas que pudieran ayudarlos.

–Harry– dijo mientras este se inclinaba sobre la chimenea– por fin te tengo novedades. Peterson, el hombre del que te hablé, el traductor se reportó a la sede en Ginebra.

–Eso es muy bueno– dijo Harry con una sincera sonrisa, ya eran dos buenas noticias en un día– ¿Crees que puede ayudarnos?

–Sí, hablé con él hace un rato. Dice que tiene una agenda apretada, pero que puede estar allá en un par de horas ¿puedes atenderlo?

–En este momento es complicado. Acabamos de obtener noticias acerca de Crawley y pensaba a ir en búsqueda de pistas.

–No te voy a mentir, no fue fácil convencer a la cúpula de que le permitieran a Peterson ayudarnos, después de esto van a mandarlo en otra misión y no tengo la menor idea de adónde. Si no es ahora no sé en cuanto tiempo más podamos contar con su ayuda.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo. No quería dejar escapar esta oportunidad, aunque también deseaba atrapar a Crawley, no sólo porque era una línea fuerte de la investigación, sino porque se le había escapado de las manos y eso lo consideraba una afrenta personal. Pero llevaba demasiados días con esos hombres encerrados que no le eran de ninguna utilidad, además la ley le daba solo quince días para formularles algún cargo y llevarlos a juicio, sino serían dejados en libertad. Esa ley era efectiva para prevenir injusticias como en el caso de su padrino Sirius Black, pero en esta ocasión no le era nada de útil ya que lo hacía correr contra el tiempo. Así que debía terminar con esto lo antes posible.

–Dile que venga, lo estaré esperando en las Salas de Interrogatorio ¿tú vendrás?

–Sí, tengo que hacerle un reporte a mis jefes acerca de esto, no están muy contentos por lo mucho que ha tardado. Pero no te preocupes Harry, eres un buen jefe y sé que vamos a salir adelante con esto.

HP–HP–HP–HP

–Harry quiero presentarte a Edwin Peterson– dijo Roydman mientras le presentaba al recién llegado– es uno de los hombres más destacados de la CIA en la región de Europa. He trabajado con él muchas veces y es un gran elemento.

Harry miró a recién llegado no muy seguro de creer en las palabras de Roydman, ya que el hombre que tenía frente a él tenía mucha más pinta de burócrata que de Auror bien entrenado. Se trataba de un hombre de baja estatura, cabello pajizo, gruesos anteojos y una pequeña barba que más parecía una pelusa que otra cosa en su rostro lampiño. Vestía una elegante túnica de color violeta y tenía en su mano un pequeño maletín de viaje. De todos modos decidió darle una oportunidad, después de todo para el trabajo que iba a realizar no se necesitaba ser un soldado experimentado.

–Es todo un placer señor Potter– dijo Peterson estrechando su mano, tenia una voz ceceante, bastante acorde con su aspecto– su nombre tambien es bastante conocido en la Comunidad Mágica Internacional. Es un gusto poder ayudarlo.

–Muchas gracias por eso. Me han dicho que maneja muchos idiomas.

–Sí, soy un poliglota como le llaman y me gusta mucho el estudio de los idiomas, sobre todo los dialectos. Creo que por eso Roydman pensó que podría ayudarles.

–Espero así sea. Si hacen el favor de acompañarme.

Harry, seguido por Roydman y Peterson se dirigió a las salas de interrogatorio donde habían llevado a los detenidos. En ese momento le hubiese gustado mucho más contar con la ayuda de Ron, en vez de tener a estos dos sujetos que no conocía, pero su pelirrojo amigo había acudido con un grupo de Aurores rumbo a Gales para poder investigar la pista acerca de Rookwood.

En la primera de ellas se encontraba el que parecía ser el más violento de los cinco detenidos, quien le había escupido en la cara a Harry cuando lo detuvieron y quien había intentado escapar al llegar al Ministerio aturdiendo a uno de los Aurores solo con sus manos antes de que pudieran reducirlo. Por esa razón lo mantenían confinado a su silla donde dos de los hombres de Harry lo vigilaban estrechamente.

Apenas vio entrar a Harry y sus acompañantes comenzó a escupir en su idioma frases que debían ser seguramente insultos.

–¿Conoce el idioma? –preguntó mirando a Peterson, quien para su sorpresa esbozó una sonrisa y asintió lentamente.

–Es Fenka, un argot ruso usado principalmente entre los criminales. No me extraña que no lo hayan podido entender, muy pocas personas fuera del círculo lo hablan. Yo estuve infiltrado entre los criminales mágicos en Rusia, así que me vi obligado a aprenderlo.

Peterson movió su varita e hizo un breve movimiento, de inmediato Harry sintió con un frio dentro de su cabeza como si hubiese tomado algo helado muy rápidamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y de inmediato se sorprendió al poder entender al ruso que iba a la mitad de su diatriba.

–… maldito cerdo inglés! ¡Suéltame y verás lo que te hago!

–¡Guarde silencio! – dijo Harry y el ruso al parecer se sorprendió de poder entender a Harry, se giró hacia Peterson y preguntó–: ¿en qué idioma estamos hablando ahora?

–Cada uno sigue hablando en su idioma, sólo que el hechizo hace que puedan entenderse.

–Muy bien, ahora que estoy seguro que me entiende, quiero que sepa cuál es su situación. Está en muchos problemas, entró ilegalmente a este país y atacó a personal del Ministerio, eso conlleva una pena muy alta junto con todos los cargos que arrastra desde afuera y que el señor Roydman como miembro de la CIA puede enumerarle.

–¿Acaso crees que me asustas? ¿Qué soy como los perros que atrapas todos los días en tu puestito como Auror? ¿Sabes acaso quien soy muerto de hambre? Soy Nikolai Grigorvitch, el hijo del jefe de la Gulga, así que tenme un poco de respeto.

–¿La gulga? –preguntó Harry confundido.

–Es el equivalente mágico de la mafia rusa. Están metidos en cuanto trapicheo y negocio sucio mágico hay en la zona de Rusia y los alrededores. Todos responder a un hombre llamado Alix Grigorvitch, a quien nunca se le ha podido probar nada directamente, creo que él y su familia tienen la falsa sensación de que pueden salir bien librados de cualquier cosa.

–Pero esta vez no les va a resultar– afirmó Harry, pensando que era un suerte que al menos en Rusia siempre hubiera a quien culpar cada vez que pasaba algo malo– Está bajo jurisdicción inglesa y tendrá que contestar a nuestras preguntas.

–Me niego a contestar cualquier pregunta sin la presencia de un representante del Ministerio Ruso de Magia.

–Si quiere se lo podemos dar– dijo Roydman– pero él le va a decir exactamente lo mismo, desde que pisó Inglaterra debe someterse a sus leyes. Ni siquiera su padre lo va a sacar de esta. Va a ser mejor que coopere.

–No voy a decir ni una sola palabra.

–Bueno, puede que una temporada en Azkaban lo ablande.

Sin decir más y viendo que el interrogatorio no iba a ninguna parte Harry decidió abandonar la habitación. Bien podría usar veritaserum o legeremancia, pero prefería dejarlo como último recurso. La cooperación voluntaria era muchas veces la mejor herramienta y podía ser útil, aunque eso era bastante relativo con respecto a este hombre. Antes de salir el detenido giró su cabeza y clavó en Harry unos ojos grises fríos, profundos y llenos de maldad, mientras decía:

–Ten cuidado de ahora en adelante perro, cuando mi padre me saque de este maldito agujero voy a matarte a ti y a toda tu puta familia.

Dicho de esto volvió a hundirse en un silencio hosco, lo que le indicó a Harry que esta vez el interrogatorio si había finalizado. No había sacado nada en limpio, sólo un testigo hostil y una nueva amenaza, lo que en este trabajo no era una novedad. Los demás testigos no fueron tan hostiles como Grigorvitch, pero de todos modos se ampararon en su calidad de extranjeros para no responder al interrogatorio. Sólo un muchacho, casi un niño finalmente se quebró luego de un poco de presión de parte de Harry:

–¡Yo sólo quería ganar unos cuantos galeones extra!– dijo casi llorando– No sabía de que se trataba el trabajo, toda la culpa es de Vavrinka.

–¿Quién es Vavrinka? ¿Su líder?

–Sí, es el que nos trajo aquí y nos puso en contacto con Crawley, parece que lo capturaron al igual que a nosotros. Es un tipo alto y calvo, de tatuajes.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. Conocía a ese hombre era el primero con el que había hablado tras lo del gimnasio. Esperaba que él si quisiera cooperar con ellos, porque la frustración estaba volviendo a hacer espacio en su cuerpo.

Buscó en las salas de interrogatorio, hasta que en la última pudo encontrar al hombre. Estaba casi recostado en la silla y al ver al grupo esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Parecía como si los estuviera esperando.

–No que tardara tanto tiempo en encontrarme Jefe– dijo el ruso, luego que Peterson hiciera nuevamente el hechizo traductor– Soy Sergei Vavrinka, orgulloso soldado de la Gulga, gusto de conocerlo.

Le tendió su mano a Harry la que este estrechó con cierta desconfianza, mientras agregaba:

–Se ve demasiado tranquilo para los problemas en los que está metido señor Vavrinka.

–Siempre he pensado que preocuparse es una pérdida de tiempo y no soluciona nada. Además tengo ciertas cartas bajo la manga que pueden resultarles interesantes.

–¿Entonces está dispuesto a cooperar?

–Por supuesto, no sacaría nada negándome. Así que estoy dispuesto a decirle todas las cosas que sé. Aunque no de forma gratuita por supuesto ¿Qué clase de jefe sería si no tuviera un poco de estrategia?

Harry frunció el entrecejo pensando que si ese hombre hubiese sido educado en Inglaterra, de seguro acabaría siendo un Slytherin.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere?

–Un trato. Firmado por usted, el Ministro y el representante de la CIA que trabaja con ustedes, garantizando que no seré juzgado en este país y que de ser encarcelado, lo seré en Rusia.

–¿Qué le hace pensar que cederemos a algo así? –preguntó Roydman.

–Tengo información que podría interesarles a todos. Además de que puedo hacerlo todo expedito para el Jefe aquí delante, declarando contra mis compañeros.

–No sería una persona muy popular en Rusia si lo hiciera– afirmó Harry– Sobre todo porque uno de los detenidos es hijo de su jefe.

–Deje que yo me preocupe por eso–replicó Vavrinka con la más amplia de sus sonrisas– Además Grigorvitch es un imbécil que cree que puede hacer cualquier cosa sólo apelando a su padre. De verdad odio a la gente así.

Harry tuvo que contener una sonrisa, ya que recordaba perfectamente a alguien en el colegio que recurría constantemente al nombre su pare para salir bien librado de todo.

–Muy bien– dijo finalmente– voy a pensar en lo del trato. Díganos lo que sabe y veré lo vale la pena.

Vavrinka chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras decía:

–No, si lo hago nada me garantiza que vaya a hacer un trato conmigo.

–Tiene mi palabra.

–La palabra es papel mojado. Aunque sea la de Harry Potter. Un papel siempre es mejor garantía, sobre todo si hablamos de un contrato mágico vinculante que le obligue a cumplir con lo prometido.

–No puedo hacer eso por mi cuenta. El Ministro debe autorizarlo.

–Hable con él si es necesario. Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Si no hay papel de por medio, no voy a decir absolutamente nada.

Harry pudo ver en sus ojos que el prisionero decía la verdad, no diría nada si no contaba con ese maldito papel y la verdad él no sabía que tanto podía decir Vavrinka acerca de los hombres que andaba buscando, aunque su instinto sobre este hombre le decía que ocultaba algo importante. Además de ser la única persona que se había mostrado enteramente cooperativa desde el comienzo de la investigación.

Salió de la Sala de Interrogatorios acompañado de Roydman y Peterson mientras apostaba a dos Aurores para que vigilaran la puerta.

– ¿Tú qué crees Roydman? –preguntó, en ese momento le habría servido muy bien su consejo– ¿De verdad crees que el tipo tendrá algo importante que darnos?

–Se veía bastante seguro. Además era el contacto de Crawley con los rusos, el probable que esté al tanto de los planes de esta gente. Por mi parte voy a confiar en él y ver qué puedo hacer para que a este hombre lo encarcelen en Rusia.

–Si me permite Roydman, déjeme hacerlo, creo que en estos momentos tengo mejor ascendencia sobre la CIA que usted. Y no se preocupe Jefe Potter, el lazo idiomático que lancé entre usted y Vavrinka durará al menos unas cinco horas.

Harry le indicó a Peterson donde se encontraba la lechucería del Ministerio y mientras este se alejaba, le pidió a Roydman que lo acompañara a hablar con Shacklelbot.

HP–HP–HP–HP

Convencer a Shacklelbot no fue tarea fácil, sobre todo porque Harry no tenía ninguna evidencia que pudiese respaldar el querer hacer un trato con uno de los detenidos. Y el Jefe de Aurores no tenía mucho que entregarle, sólo su instinto, el que nunca le había fallado en todos sus años trabajando en la división. Pero Harry también sabía que si alguien más se enteraba, sobre todo la prensa que el Ministro había otorgado un indulto basándose sólo en eso se iba a meter en problemas. De todos modos no era el momento para ponerse a hacer consideraciones políticas respecto a este tema.

Finalmente, y tras un largo rato de negociación el Ministro terminó cediendo y le otorgó a Harry el documento que necesitaba. Se trataba de un contrato mágico vinculante donde se aceptaban las peticiones de Vavrinka a cambio de su colaboración. Como este debía ser elaborado por el Departamento de la Regulación de la Ley mágica, Harry aprovechó para pedirle a Hermione que se encargara de redactarlo. Su amiga colocó un encantamiento bastante sutil que hacía inválido el documento a menos que la información proporcionada por el prisionero fuera verdaderamente relevante, pero era algo que este no notaría hasta después de firmarlo. En ese momento se sintió de vuelta en Hogwarts como todas las veces que su amiga lo había sacado de un aprieto con su inteligencia.

Roydman también había hecho su parte luego que Peterson regresara con noticias de que la Cúpula de la CIA, había aceptado también el trato, aunque no sin reparos, al parecer el australiano iba a tener problemas cuando volviera a la central. Pero aunque Harry le manifestó su preocupación, este le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano y sugirió que volvieran con el ruso. De modo que agregaron su parte al final del documento, con lo que todo quedó listo.

Los tres se encaminaron de vuelta a las Salas de Interrogatorio, ya que Peterson había solicitado estar presente en el interrogatorio y Harry no había encontrado razones para negarse. Además nunca se sabía cuando podía necesitarse otra mano.

Entró a la sala donde se encontraba el ruso aún custodiado por los dos Aurores y arrojó el pergamino y una pluma sobre la mesa.

–Ahí tiene su trato– dijo sentándose– Fírmelo y estará listo.

Vavrinka le echó un vistazo y, al parecer, no encontró nada de malo en él ya que esbozó una breve sonrisa.

–¿Ve que da gusto tratar con gente civilizada?

–Déjese de juegos– dijo Roydman– firme de una maldita vez y díganos que tanto sabe.

El ruso estampó su firma al final de documento y se lo tendió a Harry quien se lo dio a uno de los Aurores para que lo fuera a dejar al DRLM, donde quedaría guardado.

–Ahora voy a contestar a todas las preguntas que me haga sin ningún problema Jefe Potter.

–¿Dónde está Vincent Rookwood?

–¿Quién?

–El hombre que se hacía llamar Crawley.

–No tenía idea que ese era su nombre, a nosotros siempre se nos presentó como Crawley, desde Rusia. Supongo que estará escondido en su chalecito de Gales, pero si es inteligente a estas alturas habrá desaparecido junto con su gente. Escuché que tenía un par de casas, una en Coventry y la otra en algún lugar de Escocia, no tengo muy claro cuál. Pero si sabe que nos capturaron es posible que tampoco se aparezca por allí.

–¿Y cuál es su papel en todo esto?

–Soy el contacto de Crawley con la Gulga rusa. El llegó hace un tiempo a Moscú, buscaba gente que estuviera dispuesto a ganar dinero por un trabajo rápido.

–¿Cuántos de ustedes hay en el país?

–Yo contacté a unos treinta compatriotas, los que se dividieron en grupos a través de Europa, conmigo ingresaron cinco. Los demás deben haberse quedado fuera o se fueron con las otras divisiones.

–¿Divisiones?

–Así, las llamaba Crawley, todo muy militar. En la división de Crawley había unas cuarenta personas, entre los que entraron hace unos días al país y los que reclutamos aquí. Pero por lo que sé hay unos cuatro grupos exactamente iguales.

Harry se sorprendió ante el elevado número de miembros de esa facción que parecía haber en el país. Además no entendía que hubieran podido ingresar sin que los hubiesen detectado los controles de inmigración mágica. Todas las fronteras de las islas estaban atentas al ingreso de cualquier firma mágica no registrada, un ingreso masivo de esa magnitud tendría que haber sido detectado inmediatamente. Al parecer Roydman adivinó lo que estaba pensando porque dijo:

–Una operación como esta, con tantos involucrados debe haberse estado planeando durante años. No me extrañaría que esta gente se hubiera estado infiltrando desde hace más tiempo y que sólo ahora se hayan puesto en movimiento ¿no es así Vavrinka?

–Eso no lo sé, eso lo manejaba el círculo interno. Yo era solamente un miembro de enlace. Aunque debo decir que soy bueno escuchando.

–¿Sabes inglés entonces? –preguntó Harry un tanto molesto, el hechizo traductor estaba haciendo que le doliera la cabeza, además habría podido ahorrarse toda esa semana de especulaciones si Vavrinka hubiese cooperado.

–Sólo un poco, aunque debo decir que entiendo más de lo que hablo. Por lo demás tantos meses entre ingleses algo se me tenía que quedar ¿no cree?

–Bueno dime ¿qué averiguaste?, ¿qué quiere esta gente?

–Ellos siempre hablaban de querer sacar del juego a su organización– dijo el ruso mirando a Roydman– algunos hablaban de que era perjudicial para los negocios. Otros daban razones políticas sobre libertad y no sé qué basura más. Incluso había algunos de los ingleses que decían que querían venganza por temas de una guerra. Me parecía que muchos de ellos no estaban ni siquiera de acuerdo en las razones. Lo único que decían era que querían juntar gente, y dar un golpe grande.

–¿Qué clase de golpe?

–No lo sé, eso nunca lo mencionaron abiertamente. Sólo escuché hablar de algo llamado "llama de dragón" o algo así. Decían que querían hace una demostración de fuerza, algo que los hiciera rendirse. Que para demostrarlo habría que matarlos.

–¿Matarlos? ¿A quiénes? ¿A los muggles? ¿A los magos? ¿A la gente de la Comisión?

Vavrinka se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a los tres magos mientras decía con voz pausada:

–A todos, Jefe Potter. Matarlos a todos.


End file.
